


No More Secrets: Terceira Temporada

by CoelhoBoyShiper (UsagiShipper), UsagiShipper



Series: No More Secrets (Portuguese) [3]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: BillDip, CoelhoBoyShiper, CoelhoBoyShipper, DipFord - Freeform, M/M, Shotacon, SpiritFanfics, Terceira Temporada, incesto, no more secrets
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 52,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiShipper/pseuds/CoelhoBoyShiper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiShipper/pseuds/UsagiShipper
Summary: [IN PORTUGUESE - ENG TRANSLATION MAY COME SOMEDAY] - REUPLOADDipper acorda, vendo-se agora sozinho e prisioneiro de uma sombria dimensão: o Mindscape. Possuidor de um poder indomável, Dipper deve se juntar a aliados desconfiáveis -- habitantes daquele estranho lugar -- para sobreviver e salvar aqueles que ama daquele mundo. Achar a possibilidade dentro do seu amor impossível, e a saída do seu labirinto interminável de problemas.Porém, como resolver os problemas da sua vida quando a única pessoa no seu caminho é você mesmo?
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Dipper Pines/Ford Pines
Series: No More Secrets (Portuguese) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772317
Kudos: 4





	1. Lâmpada quebrada

**Author's Note:**

> TERCEIRA E ÚLTIMA TEMPORADA.
> 
> Esta história faz parte do REUPLOAD de uma que foi originalmente postada em 2016. O SpiritFanfics deletou a minha antiga conta e este é um dos muitos lugares onde vocês podem encontrar a história ainda completa.
> 
> Toda atualização que a história tiver também será postada aqui.

Durante toda a sua vida, Dipper nunca se viu como uma pessoa na qual um dia dependeria das outras.

Logo cedo, no jardim de infância, ele já tinha aprendido a se acostumar em não confiar nas pessoas, em não ter laços de amizade significantes, em não ser compreendido, em se virar sozinho. Foi uma coisa que ele passou a abraçar na sua personalidade. Algo que, com o passar do tempo, ele percebeu que era uma qualidade que se encontrava em pouquíssima gente. Mesmo numa idade curta – dos seus oito aos dez anos –, ele sentia-se extremamente orgulhoso em olhar para si mesmo no espelho, para suas notas, para a aprovação dos pais e dos professores, e ter a certeza de que não havia uma coisa sequer na qual ele não poderia fazer sozinho.

Era confortável viver naquela bolha de auto segurança, de autossuficiência, de superioridade. Mas é como a maioria das pessoas diz: nós não percebemos que estamos vivendo numa bolha até aparecer o alfinete certo para estourá-la.

E o alfinete que explodiu Dipper para fora de sua bolha fora o inesquecível verão do ano de 2012.

Depois dele, Pines passou a se perguntar por que ele se questionava tanto o tempo todo, por que questionava as suas habilidades, por que ele já não se sentia mais como ele mesmo, por que ele não mais se reconhecia em muitos momentos. O que tinha acontecido?

A resposta era Gravity Falls.

Gravity Falls tinha acontecido.

Bill Cipher tinha acontecido.

Stanford tinha acontecido.

Todos esses fatores foram a grande cutucada que estourou a bolha que o sustentava no ar, fazendo-o despencar numa queda que não parecia ter fim. Uma queda que ele continuava a cair até hoje. No entanto, diversas vezes era uma queda necessária – Dipper, vez ou outra, amava a adrenalina que era cair em todas as mais diversas sensações que ele nunca tinha sentido anteriormente. Sacrificar-se, doer-se, porém, ao mesmo tempo, amar e se aventurar era algo assustador, mas novo. Agitado. Animador. Divertido. Algo que ele não sabia que um dia precisaria.

Algo que ele não sabia que estava faltando antes.

Sabe quando você finalmente troca uma lâmpada que esteve queimada por muito tempo num cômodo da casa, e, quando você acende a luz pela primeira vez em meses, você começa a notar na sala detalhes nos quais você não era capaz de ver antes, e aí você se pergunta “como eu aguentei viver nessa escuridão por todo esse tempo?” Pois é. Era a mesma coisa com Dipper. Às vezes, nós nos acostumamos tanto com a escuridão de uma lâmpada quebrada que nos esquecemos de que precisamos da luz de vez em quando para vivermos melhor.

Dipper só pôde dissipar as sombras e enxergar que realmente estava vivo após conhecer Stanford – o irmão gêmeo do seu tio-avô –, perdido por anos numa dimensão paralela chamada _Mindscape_ , que, por coincidência, era o lar de outra importante presença nas mudanças da sua vida, Bill Cipher – um demônio, escravo de Time Baby, governante daquele mundo que ainda era um mistério para Dipper.

Até agora.

Afinal, agora Mason estava ali. Na origem de todos os seus problemas.

Aquelas pessoas haviam sido tão importantes para ele, que Dipper se prometeu protegê-las a qualquer custo. Mas havia falhado, ele não havia visto o perigo se aproximando, achou que os amigos eram os seus inimigos quando, na verdade, era quem ele pensava ser seu amigo que lhe queria fazer mal. Wirt era Time Baby, e Time Baby era Wirt o tempo todo. Bill Cipher não queria prejudicá-lo, e sim salvá-lo. Agora, Stanford e Mabel estavam na posse dele em deus sabe-se onde. E Cipher... céus, Dipper nem sabia o que pensar dele. Bill estava morto? Ele estava apenas possuindo o corpo do seu professor de literatura, Evum havia definitivamente partido (infelizmente), mas quanto ao seu hospedeiro... ele não fazia ideia do que tinha acontecido.

A queda para fora da sua bolha havia acabado, e Dipper havia acertado em cheio o solo daquela dimensão desconhecida. Ele não esperava que a dor do impacto fosse menor do que estava sendo agora, afinal, ele reconhecia o tamanho da distância que ele já havia caído antes de atingir o fundo do poço.

O Mindscape estava por todos os lados, rastejando furtivamente pelas costas dele como um predador observando sua presa indefesa de longe, esperando o momento certo para atacar. E Dipper não podia fugir, o portal havia se fechado para sempre, e ele não fazia ideia de como faria para seguir em frente, qual era o próximo passo a se dar. Wirt havia sumido com seus amigos e família para o meio do deserto. Não podia voltar para o seu mundo, e nem voltar mais no tempo. Não se pode fugir das feras quando se está preso dentro da jaula delas. “Se eu correr, o bicho pega; se eu ficar, o bicho come.”

Como ele já estava cansado demais para lutar ou correr, entre as duas alternativas ele escolheu ficar. Ficar deitado ali, naquela duna de areia, a esperar pelo o acaso decidir o que seria dele dali em diante.

De um minuto para o outro, o vento quente começou a ficar mais forte, erguendo a areia acima dele. Logo, a ventania juntou uma grande quantidade de areia, rodopiando no ar e fazendo um redemoinho se aproximar cada vez mais de Dipper. Quanto mais ficava perto, mais o garoto sentia uma energia vinda daquele pequeno tornado – uma vibração quase elétrica que arrepiava os pelos do seu braço. Ele já conhecia aquilo muito bem. Era magia. Aquele não era um tornado comum.

Quando o ciclone parou por cima dele, Dipper se esforçou para manter os olhos abertos. Aquele poder sugava o restante de energia dentro dele que sobrara da luta contra Wirt apenas alguns instantes mais cedo. Dentro do olho do tornado a oscitar, uma figura curiosa avultou-se sobre ele: uma pessoa alta usando uma capa negra que cobria todo o seu corpo e rosto. Fosse lá quem fosse, era a ele a quem o redemoinho obedecia. Dipper tentou lutar contra, buscando o seu poder nos degraus mais fundos do seu corpo, mas a magia não respondia aos seus comandos – estava em puro desgaste. Tentou despertar sua magia de novo e novo, no entanto, tudo que sentiu de volta foi uma acidez dentro do peito, similar a de uma azia, e uma sensação nova de impotência, era como se ele tentasse acender, inutilmente, um isqueiro no qual ele sabia que tinha acabado o gás.

A criatura encapuzada curvou-se sobre ele.

“É assim que eu vou morrer?”, pensou Dipper. “Depois de tudo isso, partir aleatoriamente nas garras de um monstro desconhecido do Mindscape?”

O ser enigmático, após muito observar o garoto desfalecido, bateu as palmas e, de uma só vez, a tempestade de areia se fechou por cima deles.

E Dipper apagou junto com o resto do mundo.

  
  


***

Após um tempo que ele nunca teria definido, ele acordou ainda no escuro. No entanto, agora, ele podia ver as coisas ao seu redor com mais facilidade por causa da iluminação insólita do local que ele se encontrava – havia rochas por todas as partes, todas elas se curvando do chão e terminando no teto em estalactites feitas de cristais vermelhos como rubis a chamejarem no topo de uma gruta, iluminando todo o arredor numa nuance neon escarlate.

“Eu morri?”, de uma coisa Dipper tinha certeza: se ele tivesse mesmo morrido, estar morto era muito parecido com estar vivo. Olhou em volta e viu o resto da alcova repleta de archotes e a cama macia em que ele estava deitado, um cobertor preto felpudo cobria seu corpo. “É assim que é o Inferno?”

Sentou-se sobre a redonda cama suntuosa de cetim negro enquanto tentava se situar da sua nova realidade. Buscou em todas as direções por uma saída com os olhos. Não encontrou nenhuma. “Fui sequestrado”, pensou atônito. “Algum monstro me sequestrou e vai me fazer de prisioneiro até conseguir me trocar no mercado negro por algum artefato precioso que só tem aqui ou algo do tipo.”

Saltou do colchão e, ao colocar os pés no chão, pulou de volta para a cama. O chão parecia uma chapa quente que quase queimou a pele da sola dos seus pés mesmo através do seu _All Star_. Deu um chiado de dor, percebendo o quanto o resto do aposento era quente. “Okay. Se eu não estiver vivo, definitivamente estou no inferno.” Observou um par de sandálias gladiadoras, feitas de um material que ele não conhecia, postas próximas ao pé da cama, que era feito de pedra maciça esculpida no formato que abrigava o colchão.

Tirou os tênis e calçou as sandálias, pisando no chão em seguida tranquilamente. Aqueles calçados pareciam terem sido feitos justamente para proteger a pele dele contra o que parecia ser um solo de rocha magmática. “Estou dentro de um vulcão?”

Ficou em pé. Não muito distante, havia uma dobra nas rochas que muito se assemelhava a uma mesa. Tanto que até parecia ser usada como tal, já que tinha um par de roupas dobradas sobre o tampo. Dipper chegou perto. Tinha um _cropped_ regata de couro preto e brilhoso, acompanhado de um short curto do mesmo material. Tinha outros acessórios colocados em volta da roupa: dois braceletes _punks_ também de couro preto, cravejados com pontas e espetos de metal; um colete longo de tafetá que virava uma capa com capuz nas extremidades; e um cinto vermelho escuro com um pingente de cobre no formato de uma caveira no lugar da fivela.

“Não vou usar isto de jeito nenhum.”

Inesperadamente, um som segmentado começou a ecoar dentro da gruta. Dipper tomou um susto, olhando para todas as partes, buscando a origem do som, mas não conseguiu encontrar. Eram passos. Alguém estava perto. O quarto em que ele estava não tinha nenhuma porta ou janela, sem escapatória.

“Preciso me defender!”

Girou em torno do próprio eixo, desesperado. Não havia nada que pudesse ser usado como arma. Dipper estalou os dedos, lembrando-se da peculiaridade que ele agora portava. O seu poder respondeu imediatamente. Agora, após descansado, ele sentia a magia pulsar dentro dele de volta com mais força. Subiu na cama, esperando chegar o que quer que chegasse ali em alguns instantes enquanto ele abria os braços, fazendo toda a energia correr por suas veias até terminar nas pontas dos seus dedos, onde se formavam duas esferas enormes de um plasma azulado flutuante. Assim que o seu sequestrador entrasse no seu quarto, ele estaria ali para rebater com toda força.

Os passos pararam e, de um canto específico da caverna, ouviu-se o som de uma tranca se abrindo e a maçaneta de uma porta sendo girada. “Porta? Mas que porta?”, perguntou-se, pois em nenhum lugar do covil inteiro tinha uma porta a vista. Mas aí, uma linha preta fina começou a surgir em uma das paredes, desenhando um contorno retangular na pedra bruta, que se dissolveu feito espuma de sabão, dando espaço para uma superfície de madeira com fechadura e tudo. Dipper se impressionou ao ver que era de fato uma porta, uma camuflada com magia o tempo todo.

Não era hora de se distrair, Dipper ficou a postos, esperando o inimigo entrar na sua cela. Antes de a porta terminar de ser aberta totalmente e dele ver quem estava por trás dela, Dipper disparou uma série de jorros de magia contra o oponente. O seu poder retumbou tão forte pela câmara que foi como estar dentro de uma nuvem carregada, cercado ao som dos trovões.

A pessoa atrás da porta recuou espantada:

— Mas o quê...?!

Mesmo achando a voz familiar, Dipper não fraquejou, desceu da cama, aproximando-se ainda com mais investidas que fizeram a sala inteira brilhar como se fosse uma discoteca a se abalar com as luzes de um raio.

— O que quer de mim?! — berrou ele.

— Calma! Eu não vou te machucar! — a pessoa atrás da porta irrompeu para dentro do quarto de repente, balançando a mão na frente dele mesmo. Imediatamente, uma espécie de escudo feito de uma energia similar a de Dipper, um plasma vermelho flutuante, foi desenhada no ar à frente do anfitrião que se protegia dos golpes do outro.

O rosto que Dipper observou assim que a porta se fechou e desapareceu para dentro da rocha de novo era familiar e aliviante ao mesmo tempo. Era o menino-demônio que quase se parecia com um adolescente comum. Ele tinha chifres a ladearem a sua cabeça, um cabelo rosa arrepiado num topete, e um terceiro olho que residia sob sua testa de pele roxa. Ele ainda estava usando a capa que Dipper o vira usar no redemoinho mais cedo. — Isso não é um sequestro. — assegurou o garoto ainda inseguro por detrás do seu escudo vermelho translúcido. — É um resgaste.

Dipper deixou as mãos caírem inúteis aos lados do seu corpo, respirando ofegante. O demônio manteve a proteção mágica diante dele e, depois de um minuto de silêncio constrangedor, perguntou: — Não vai me atacar mais?

Pines sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu sei quem é você.

— Sabe? — deixou que a barreira desmanchasse, ficando face a face com o outro.

— Sei. Você é amigo do Bill, não é?

Ele assentiu.

— Thomas Lucitor. O prazer é meu. — estendeu a mão para Dipper, que retribuiu depois de uma breve hesitação. — Vejo que já acordou. Eu vi o final da briga entre você e Time Baby de longe no deserto assim que vocês atravessaram o portal. A coisa parecia complicada...

Dipper não respondeu nada. Sentou de volta na beirada da cama.

— Você está com fome? Deve estar depois de ter usado seu poder daquele jeito. — continuou Tom, cruzando os braços e analisando o convidado com cautela. — Afinal, desde quando um humano com você consegue usar um poder do Mindscape? Parecia mais poderoso do que o de qualquer outra pessoa por aqui...

— Eu... meio que estou com os poderes do Time Baby.

Tom arregalou os olhos numa mistura de espanto e confusão para cima de Dipper.

— Quê?!

— É uma longa história.

— Os poderes do Time Baby? O dono do Cipher e o próprio ditador cretino dessa merda desse lugar? No que o triângulo se meteu agora?!

— Ele... — Dipper tentou explicar, mas percebeu que era complicado demais. Como ele gostaria que existisse alguém por aí escrevendo detalhadamente a história de tudo que aconteceu na sua vida para que, toda hora que alguém perguntasse a ele “o que aconteceu?”, Dipper pudesse simplesmente dar a pilha de texto enorme para a pessoa e simplesmente falar “leia isso tudo que você vai entender”. Suspirou. — Onde eu estou, Tom? O que você quer? E cadê a comida que você me falou?

— Na minha casa. Quero entender o que aconteceu com o meu amigo e te ajudar de alguma forma, não é seguro para humanos estarem aqui. Já não é seguro para os próprios habitantes do Mindscape viverem nessa fossa. Está seguro aqui, não se preocupe. E... — estalou os dedos casualmente e da ponta deles chispou uma faísca que se abriu no ar, virando uma bola de fogo enorme que explodiu rapidamente, as chamas sumindo logo em seguida, transformando-se numa tigela posta numa bandeja de inox a flutuar em pleno ar.

— Uou! — admirou-se Dipper de olhos bem abertos e o queixo despencado. — Você consegue fazer isso?!

— Você não? — Tom gesticulou a mão e a bandeja pairou no ar, descendo até o colo de Dipper como se fosse suspensa por fios de linha transparente. Dentro da tigela tinha o que pareciam ser cereais normais com leite e uma colher de prata. — Foi uma das primeiras coisas que aprendi a fazer com os meus poderes no jardim de infância.

Dipper sentiu-se brevemente envergonhado.

— Eu meio que entrei nesse “ramo” recentemente. Eu não sei muita coisa sobre o que eu posso fazer até agora. Ou _como_ eu posso fazer. — pegou uma colherada cheia e mastigou com gosto, ele não se lembrava de qual havia sido a última vez que comera, então descia quantidades enormes sem mal saborear a comida direito.

— Entendi... — disse Tom meio que indiferente, observando o garoto comer em silêncio. — Você deveria tirar as suas roupas.

Dipper levantou a cabeça imediatamente com agressividade.

— _Oi?!_

Tom deu um arquejo de espanto, como se houvesse se lembrado de uma inconveniência rotineira.

— Ah! Desculpe. Expressei mal. Eu quis dizer que você deveria trocar as suas roupas pelas as que eu deixei para você aqui. Não é seguro para um mortal andar por aqui usando o tipo de roupa que você está usando agora. Acredito que deva estar sentindo calor, não é? Pois é, a temperatura do Submundo é mais alta do que na superfície, ouvir dizer que é prejudicial para o corpo frágil de vocês.

Dipper continuou a comer em silêncio.

— Como você e Bill se conhecem? — Tom perguntou. — Ouvi dizer que ele estava numa missão para o mestre dele há muito tempo. Tinha a ver com você? Onde ele está agora?

A última pergunta foi como um soco no estômago de Pines. Ele evitou se engasgar com o cereal.

— Ele... ele... O Bill... — ele tentou por diversas vezes trazer aquilo em voz alta, mas, pelo tempo passado sem completar uma frase inteira, Tom interrompeu compreensivo.

— Quer saber? Tudo bem. Não precisa explicar nada agora, deve estar confuso para se situar ainda, né? — deu as costas, estalando os dedos no ar e fazendo surgir uma chave dentro de uma pequena combustão de chamas no ar. Tom jogou o objeto ao lado de Dipper, na cama. O garoto a pegou, mas a soltou no mesmo instante. O metal estava pelando de quente. — Toma. Pode me encontrar na sala quando se sentir melhor e tiver trocado de roupa. Vou estar te esperando.

Em seguida, como se o quarto respondesse automaticamente à presença do seu dono, a porta mágica desenhou-se sozinha na parede novamente, abrindo-se na medida em que Tom se aproximava. Assim que ele atravessou, a passagem fechou-se com um estrondo e evaporou na pedra como se nunca sequer tivesse chegado a existir alguma vez.

  
  


*

  
  


Depois de deixar a vasilha de cereal vazia sobre a mesa de pedra, a travessa, a colher e todo o resto sumiu diante dele numa pequena nuvem de fumaça. Dipper recolheu o que tinha sido deixado para ele como vestimenta e começou a se vestir. “Isso é escasso demais”, pensou, observando pela primeira vez o quanto as suas pernas, sua barriga e braços ficavam à mostra. Ele nunca tinha vestido uma roupa que havia lhe dado a sensação de ter colocado nada. Embora o couro fosse superconfortável, o _cropped_ e os shorts eram muito justos.

Foi só ele pensar naquilo que começou a sentir um formigamento por debaixo das roupas e sobre a sua pele, o tecido começou a ficar mais folgado e se comprimir e retorcer ao mesmo tempo em torno dele. Era como estar usando roupas enquanto elas encolhiam na máquina de lavar, só que ao contrário. Então a realização o acertou: as roupas estavam vivas, também feitas de magia, e pareciam rastejar, se adaptando e ajustando no corpo dele ou de qualquer outra pessoa que as usasse de acordo com as suas respectivas necessidades anatômicas.

— Bem melhor — disse ele, dando uma volta com os olhos em torno de si próprio, confirmando-se de que tudo estava no seu perfeito lugar. Um alfaiate não poderia ter feito um trabalho melhor com suas medidas. Ele não colocou o restante dos acessórios, aliás. Ainda estava muito desconfortável com a ideia. Apenas apanhou a chave, agora delicadamente morna e maneável, e caminhou até o ponto mais próximo de onde ele se lembrava de ter visto a porta pela última vez.

Tocou a parede. Perfeitamente sólida. Ainda era praticamente impossível para a mente racional dele processar a noção de que algo tão famigerado e distante como “magia” pudesse simplesmente fazer aquela superfície mudar num piscar de olhos. Talvez fosse perda de tempo ficar se impressionando com algo que ele já estava cansado de ver (já tinha visto coisas mais impressionantes ainda em Gravity Falls), mas era certamente mais fácil quebrar a cabeça com as novas miudezas peculiares ao seu redor agora do que com a confusão que ele não podia negar estar pairando nas suas costas o tempo todo. Era mais fácil se impressionar com a incompreensão de um passe de mágica do que com a complexidade da resolução dos seus problemas recorrentes.

“Será que foi assim que Stanford se sentiu quando ficou preso pela primeira vez nessa dimensão há trinta anos?”

Sem saber direito o que estava fazendo, Dipper hasteou a ponta da chave na direção da rocha e, assim que o objeto tocou a parede, o concreto se tornou macio feito uma camada de cimento que ainda não havia secado, engolindo os dentes serrados da chave num exato ponto em que se moldou uma fechadura. Dipper girou a chave e o que faltava da porta surgiu de uma vez, partindo-se para fora ao som de dobradiças antigas. Ele pisou para o lado externo, chegando num corredor exótico.

Diferente do de dentro, o piso não estava na matéria crua, e sim polido, era um grande calçamento vermelho reluzente que se estendia para as duas direções. As paredes eram como de um palácio antigo de arquitetura gótica: arqueado com abóbodas e flanqueado por uma quantidade enorme de archotes rústicos desligados. No entanto, assim que a porta bateu atrás de Pines, uma das tochas se acendeu, como se estivesse no piloto automático de qualquer que fosse o feitiço do qual elas regiam. Em seguida, mais outro par se acendeu, e continuou assim até todo o lado direito do corredor se tornar iluminado numa trilha de pontinhos em chamas.

“Está me dizendo para onde eu devo ir”, deduziu.

Seguiu na direção que lhe era curiosamente apontada, as luzes se apagando por suas costas a cada passo que ele dava ao se distanciar mais de cada uma delas. Por fim, a passagem se abriu para um hall enorme que estava perfeitamente iluminado ainda na coloração alaranjada. Isso se dava em conta de nada mais do que uma enorme cascata de lava borbulhante que escorria através de uma janela enorme de vidro.

— Uau... — sussurrou ele para si, passando os pés para cima de uma tapeçaria elegante do que parecia ser a pelagem real de algum animal desconhecido tingida de vermelho e bordada com detalhes dourados. Por toda sua volta encontravam-se mesas de jogos estranhamente humanos: ping-pong, bilhar, futebol de mesa e pontos de pôquer. Era a primeira vez que ele via uma sala recreativa tão alternativa.

— Bem vindo ao meu humilde covil, humano. — saudou Tom, aparecendo de um dos cantos, deitado num divã que se movia. Primeiro Dipper não se impressionou, achou que o móvel devia ser equipado com rodinhas ou algo assim, até perceber que não tinha como rodinhas deslizarem naquele carpete. Ele olhou para os pés do sofá e percebeu que eles eram _literalmente_ pés. Pés quase humanos, atados por uma costura macabra às quatro extremidades do divã, locomovendo o seu usuário pela sala no que parecia ser de acordo com as vontades do mesmo.

Segurou um grito de espanto. Tentou recomeçar, em seguida, num tom trivial:

— Devo pegar um lugar para me sentar?

— Não se preocupe com isso. Aqui é o lugar que te pega.

Ao dizer isso, um par de braços grandes, vindo por detrás de Pines, se fechou em volta dele. Dipper tomou um susto. Quando percebeu, estava sendo segurado no ar por mãos flutuantes na medida em que um assento de uma poltrona aparecia por debaixo dele. Os braços o soltaram e ele despencou no lugar, encostando a coluna num grande encosto almofadado enquanto os braços humanos se retorciam como marionetes articuladas, acomodando-se aos lados dele e voltando a serem os braços normais do sofá, sendo substituídos por espuma e tecido.

“ _Ugh!_ ”, rejeitou a “tecnologia”, botando a língua pra fora com nojo. “Legal, mas... ugh!”

— Então — Thomas reiniciou. — pra começo de conversa, como se chama, Senhor Homo Sapiens?

— É Pines. Dipper Pines.

Os três olhos do demônio cintilaram com reconhecimento.

— Tipo... Pines, Pines? Tipo... descendente de Ford Pines?

— Conhece ele?

— Conhecer não é a palavra mais exata. Mas não há uma alma viva aqui no Mindscape nos últimos trinta anos que não saiba o nome desse humano. Ele fez um belo de um fuzuê quando passou por aqui por uns tempos.

— Imagino... — Dipper abaixou a cabeça. Havia tentado demais evitar de se lembrar desta pessoa desde que tinha acordado. Mas não podia evitar, os pensamentos preocupados só haviam chegado mais cedo do que ele esperava. “Onde está você agora, Stanford?”

— Como ele tem ido? — insistiu Tom.

— Bom... — Dipper limpou a garganta, tentando segurar as lágrimas num sorriso constrangido. — Isso é meio que parte do motivo de eu estar aqui.

Então Dipper contou tudo a ele. Tudo sobre a história confusa de Bill com Time Baby, como o demônio tinha possuído o seu professor, ido à sua escola, porque Baby queria se vingar dele por ter alterado o tempo e tirado boa parte da sua magia e poder no futuro. Segurou as lágrimas para não chorar na hora que teve que falar sobre sua família sendo sequestrada por Wirt, mais ainda quando chegou na hora em que ele teve que falar sobre ter visto o corpo de Evum explodindo diante dele.

Tom ficou de olhos arregalados.

— O Bill... — Lucitor tentou falar, mas Dipper interrompeu.

— Se foi.

Thomas sacudiu a cabeça, negando.

— Não. O Bill não pode ter morrido.

Dipper suspirou. — Olha, eu sei que é difícil de ouvir, mas foi o que aconteceu.

— Não. Não foi o que aconteceu. Bill Cipher não morreu porque _ele não pode morrer_.

Pines levantou a cabeça rapidamente, alertado pelo conteúdo das palavras, o coração batendo forte. — Como assim?

— “Morte” é um conceito que é apenas aplicável a criaturas vivas com um corpo físico próprio, como vocês, humanos. — Explicou Tom, ajeitando a postura na cadeira. — Os seres da raça de Bill Cipher não podem morrer, porque eles não têm um corpo que possa estar biologicamente “vivo” pra começo de conversa, ainda mais se ele estivesse usando o corpo de outro humano, como no que você me disse.

— Então, o meu professor...

— O seu professor morreu mesmo, lamento. Ele tinha um corpo orgânico. No entanto, Cipher é feito de plasma, uma energia composta de luz, o que aconteceu foi ele ter sido expurgado do corpo do recipiente dele.

— Então... Bill está vivo?

— Claro, ele não tem como morrer desse jeito. Mas...

Tom fez um silêncio perturbador.

— “Mas” o quê? — Dipper apressou.

— Não acho que ele esteja bem.

— Por quê?

— Porque ele foi descomungado da guarda do dono dele. Pelo o que você me disse, Time Baby o puniu rejeitando-o.

— Quer dizer que ele está livre?

— Só da obrigação de ser um servente de um dono, mas não livre do Estado. — Thomas suspirou, colocando a mão à testa. O gesto esbaforido dele preocupou Dipper. — Ele provavelmente deve estar no _Exílio_...

— O Exílio?

— É o lugar para onde vão todos os rejeitados do Mindscape. É onde desertores, monstros, criminosos e criaturas de todos os tipos são jogados, a maioria acaba sendo trancafiada ou torturada ou sabe-se lá o quê. Geralmente é o lugar no qual a elite daqui usa para conseguir vender e traficar escravos por preços baixos.

Dipper se levantou num pulo. — E como eu chego lá?

Thomas deu um arquejo de espanto.

— O quê?! Ficou maluco? Ninguém nunca deve ir num lugar daqueles, é morte certa! Ainda mais para um humano.

Dipper debochou.

— Eu consigo.

— Não, você não consegue; não tem ideia com o que está lidando.

— Eu estou com os poderes do próprio Time Baby!

— E daí? — Thomas se levantou. — O que você acha que isso vai fazer? Seu plano é chegar lá e sair quebrando a cara de todo mundo até achar o Bill e ir embora?

— Tipo isso.

— É suicídio! Até mesmo os poderes do ser de mais alto nível aqui no Mindscape seriam insignificantes se o portador não souber usá-los. Eu vi você mais cedo, você mal tem controle sobre a sua magia, e quase se matou naquela batalha no deserto!

Dipper se interrompeu, suas mãos se fechando em punhos.

— Vou te mandar pra casa. — retrucou Lucitor. — Eu teria muitos problemas se descobrissem que estou dando cobertura pra um forasteiro. — estalou os dedos e, de uma parede, se abriu uma rachadura que aumentou e aumentou, e, assim como na primeira vez que Dipper tinha visto, surgiu uma porta medieval com uma escadaria que dava para algum lugar exterior mais acima. — Pronto, isso vai te levar de volta pra sua dimensão.

Tom virou a outra face, afastando-se lentamente do garoto, dando-o passagem para continuar. Mas Dipper não continuou. Ele permaneceu ali, admirando algo que se sentiu culpado por admirar. A saída do Mindscape de volta para a dimensão dele estava bem diante dele. A apenas alguns passos de distância, Dipper poderia simplesmente abrir aquela porta e se livrar daquele lugar e de todas as suas preocupações. Mas ele não poderia. Não mesmo. Ele não poderia ser egoísta daquele jeito. Não poderia deixar Ford, Mabel e Bill para trás. Ele nunca se perdoaria.

Dipper secou algumas das lágrimas que escorreram furtivamente pelas suas bochechas.

— Me ensina.

— Quê? — Thomas retornou a ele, a voz e sua fisionomia portando um quê de desentendimento.

— Eu disse: me ensina. — Dipper virou para ele, um semblante determinado apossando-se dele. — Me ensina a usar magia corretamente, me ensina a controlar os poderes. Você claramente mais do que domina a sua magia. Você claramente vem mexendo com ela desde quando era criança. Se você me treinar, eu tenho como ir ao Exílio ou qualquer outro lugar, e salvar Bill e os outros. Eu sou o único que pode se opor ao Time Baby.

Thomas ficou parado e mudo por um instante como se Pines tivesse dito a coisa mais absurda no mundo.

— Você não quer aprender isso. — respondeu depois de ter absorvido a tamanha estranheza da possibilidade.

— Por que não? Você mesmo disse que–

— Porque isso tem um preço, Pines! Tudo aqui tem um preço, principalmente o poder.

— Exatamente. Por que você acha que eu estou pedindo para...

— Por que você acha que Time Baby é o que é?! — urrou Thomas num rompante deliberado que calou Dipper. Virou-se totalmente para o garoto, os olhos do demônio repletos de preocupação, medo e fúria. — Time Baby é o monstro que é porque ele tinha poder demais nas suas mãos... Magia não é para todos, Dipper. Pode subir na cabeça das pessoas. Principalmente humanos. Vocês vêm de um nível intelectual bem mais inferior ao nosso, são facilmente manipulados e gananciados. Uma influência como usar magia pode afetar vocês permanentemente se não usado cuidadosamente.

— “Se”! — insistiu Dipper. — “Se não for usado cuidadosamente”. É por isso que eu estou te pedindo. Implorando, na verdade. Por favor, Tom, me ensine como controlar isso. — ficou de joelhos, as mãos fechadas em prece. — Se magia com um mortal como eu pode ser destrutivo, você não pode me deixar simplesmente sair por aquela porta ainda tendo um poder tão poderoso como esse dentro de mim sem ser domado.

Thomas travou. Dipper tinha um ponto, afinal das contas. Porém, após um tempo, ele sacudiu a cabeça, negando de novo obstinado.

— Eu lamento, Dipper, mas não!

— Por que não?! Você prefere me ver arriscando? Porque eu não vou desistir de ir até lá, seja com você me treinando ou não.

— Você vai acabar indo atrás de vingança. Isso não vai adiantar nada. — a voz de Tom começou a ficar mais irritada e gutural a cada resposta, a ponta dos seus fios de cabelo se acenderam em pequenas chamas, como velas de um bolo.

— Time Baby quer escravizar todo o mundo humano!

— E daí?! Por aqui ele já escravizou todo mundo! — fumaça começou a sair de dentro das suas orelhas, sua pele roxa ficando avermelhada, nesse ponto os seus cabelos haviam ido de velas de bolo à pavios de uma dinamite. Thomas estava a ponto de explodir. Mas Dipper não iria desistir.

— E é por isso que devemos lutar contra ele!

— Não! É exatamente por isso que _não_ devemos lutar contra ele!

— Ele roubou a minha família! _Ele tirou de mim todas as pessoas que eu amo!_

— E DAÍ?! — Thomas se virou bufando alto, as suas pupilas completamente brancas e seus dentes afiados todos à mostra enquanto ele gritava num epíteto descontrolado. — _ELE TAMBÉM TIROU AS MINHAS!_

Com um estrondo tão alto quanto o rufo de um trovão, o topete arrepiado de Tom materializou-se em uma fogueira enorme que chispou pelos arredores. Um raio vermelho brilhante crepitou para fora dos seus dedos. Com um reflexo rápido, Dipper se esquivou, agachando-se. A energia elétrica passou estourando num assobio acima da sua cabeça, acertando toda a mobília que estava por suas costas. As mesas de ping-pong, bilhar, cartas, os sofás, cadeiras e divãs foram lançadas contra as paredes como se fossem de brinquedo, a sala de jogos indo aos pedaços em questão de segundos.

O carpete felpudo e reluzente agora estava opaco, cinza e cheirando a queimado abaixo dos seus pés, o resquício da combustão repentina ainda chiando nas suas orelhas como de um fio desencapado em curto-circuito enquanto Tom zanzava de um lado para o outro, espairecendo a mente. O demônio se encolheu num canto da sala, a respiração dele voltando ao normal aos poucos depois dele ter tirado um coelho rosa de uma gaiola discreta e começar a acariciá-lo. Um silêncio de culpa se seguiu.

Dipper voltou a ficar em pé, encarando Tom, sem saber ao certo o que sentir. Medo? Surpresa?... _Dó?_

— Você... — a voz de Dipper era apenas um fiozinho, mas que ainda incomodava no silêncio pétreo do aposento. — Você quer falar sobre isso?

Tom suspirou, trazendo o bichinho de estimação no colo com carinho. O rosto dele de volta ao normal. Ver ele daquele jeito, tão normal – até onde um garoto de chifres, três olhos e pele roxa poderia ser considerado “normal” – quanto antes, fazia Dipper duvidar ter visto o que viu há apenas cinco segundos. O urro animalesco, os olhos gigantes e ferozes, e as presas amedrontadoras. Era isso que magia tinha feito com ele? Era isso que poderia acontecer com Dipper também?

— Me perdoe por isso. — sussurrou Tom numa voz tingida de culpa, ignorando a pergunta anterior. — Eu não gosto quando eu fico assim. Eu... poderia ter te machucado.

— Está tudo bem. — assegurou Dipper. — Eu não devia ter perguntado.

— Não, não. Você tem razão. Magia já é perigosa para alguém como eu... poderia ser pior ainda para alguém como você. Eu não posso simplesmente deixar você andar com algo como isso dentro de você sem nenhum controle. — suspirou, olhando o coelho com uma ternura manchada de dolo. Em seguida, pela primeira vez desde sua explosão, ergueu o olhar para Pines, dizendo o que talvez fosse a coisa mais importante que ele diria a ele. — Porque se você não controlar os seus sentimentos, eles vão controlar você. Um dia você pensa que está usando a magia, e no dia seguinte percebe que era ela que estava te usando.

Dipper olhou para o chão, vendo os seus pés intactos e indiferentes sobre o tapete destruído. E lembrou-se das vezes em que estava experimentando com os poderes de Bill enquanto ainda estava em casa. A maneira sedutora do quanto ele havia se sentido poderoso; a forma que ele cogitara eliminar seus problemas num estalar de dedos com tanta segurança, mesmo que isso implicasse em destruir tudo e todos–e ter _gostado_ da sensação.

Tom continuou com dor:

— Porque se você não tiver controle... você acaba como eu. Ou pior, como Time Baby.

A frase, por algum motivo, enviou um desconforto engraçado no coração de Dipper. Algo parecido com um _déjà vu_ , como se sua intuição tentasse dizê-lo que aquilo deveria significar algo a mais para ele. Entretanto, Dipper desconsiderou o sinal, passando por cima ao dizer: — Obrigado, Tom. Obrigado mesmo.

— Bem... — prosseguiu ele de volta à voz casual, colocando o coelho ao chão, deixando que corresse livremente. — Vamos começar com o básico do básico.

Ele estalou os dedos. A passagem para a outra dimensão que ele abrira na rocha há alguns instantes se fechou, as lascas de pedregulhos se unindo e retornando para a parede, vedando a porta do outro lado – era como se Dipper estivesse assistindo um vídeo ao contrário. Em seguida, uma delicada explosão controlada apareceu do nada a alguns passos dele, de dentro dela (após as pequenas chamas dissiparem com a nuvem de fumaça) apareceu uma pequena mesinha redonda de madeira e de três pés que sustentava unicamente uma maça grande e vermelha por cima.

Lucitor olhou para o seu mais novo pupilo com autoridade:

— Primeiro, traga-me essa maça. Com magia.


	2. A maça não cai longe da árvore

_— Traga-me essa maça. Com magia._

A ordem de Tom ecoou dentro da cabeça de Pines. A tarefa parecia tão simples o quanto soava.

— Okay — respondeu Dipper. Ele se virou e encarou a pequena escrivaninha. A maça parecia olhar de volta para ele. Respirou fundo, desfrutando da primeira respiração tranquila que ele tivera há tempos. Esticou a mão direita na direção da fruta e tentou se lembrar de todas as vezes em que conjurara algo assim, tão direto.

“Descontrolar para controlar.” O seu corpo se abriu como uma porta e todas as memórias ruins, frustrações e preocupações invadiram e abriram as represas para o seu coração. A sua respiração ia pesando a cada vez que aquele olhar que Ford havia dado antes de ser levado faiscava sobre as suas pálpebras fechadas; o coração batia mais desritmado a cada replay de Bill Cipher explodindo diante dele naquela chuva de sangue; até que algo foi se avolumando dentro dele, ganhando forma como uma respiração em que ele passara muito tempo segurando. Na hora em que os pulmões estavam para explodir, teve a sua deixa para liberar a energia: “Mova-se!”, ordenou, dirigindo todo o seu foco àquela fruta.

Todo peso saiu de cima dos seus ombros, viajando pelo seu braço até chegar à sua mão e fluiu para fora através das pontas dos seus dedos. Um instantâneo alívio se abateu, feito um mergulhador ao alcançar a superfície após longos segundos prendendo a respiração no fundo do mar. Seu corpo se refestelou por inteiro, leve. Sentir aquele tipo de poder dentro dele era, de fato, algo singular. E a maneira com a qual aquilo o ajudava a se sentir mais calmo – como se todas aquelas mágoas saíssem finalmente de dentro dele junto com o feitiço – era algo que acreditava não trocar por nada. Ele nunca tivera um meio tão efetivo de descarregar seus fardos antes.

Finalmente abriu os olhos após ver que tudo havia saído dele. Sabia que encontraria a maça ali, flutuando no ar a caminho do seu professor, a expressão de orgulho estampada no rosto de Tom. Porém, tudo que encontrou foi uma carranca e um muxoxo de desdém do demônio.

— Parabéns — debochou Lucitor —, você não fez nada do que eu te pedi para fazer.

“O quê?!” Fuzilou de volta a mesinha e não acreditou no que viu: a maça antes vermelha e lustrosa havia se tornado irreconhecível, uma massa preta e bolorenta prensada sobre o tampo da escrivaninha; a polpa uma gosma ácida que, ao escorrer pelas laterais das pernas da mesa, derretia o tapete ao pingar sobre ele. E o pior de tudo: por mais que a fruta houvesse se transformado em algo completamente asqueroso e diferente, não havia saído um centímetro sequer de onde ela havia sido colocada.

— Não é possível... — disse Dipper de olhos arregalados.

— Você ao menos já usou o seu poder para conjurar algo que não fosse destrutivo? — perguntou Thomas num tom de bronca.

— Claro que já. — Mesmo que suas palavras fossem convictas, o interior de Dipper dizia o contrário. Todas as vezes que ele tinha invocado o Poder até aquele momento havia sido por pura impulsividade.

Tom suspirou, estalou o dedo e fez uma nova maça em perfeito estado substituir o estrago da inicial. — Então tente de novo.

Uma fisgada de raiva contraiu dentro de Dipper. “Erga-se!”, lamuriou para a fruta de novo. A maça tremelicou sobre o tampo, Dipper fez um esforço e sentiu uma corrente fina – quase como se tivesse uma pequena linha invisível ligando a mente dele àquela fruta – vibrar entre ele e a mesa. “Erga-se!”, ressabiou. A maça deu um arranco violento de cima da mesa, quicando dela até Lucitor em alta velocidade.

Com a destreza de um apanhador de baseball, Tom agarrou a maça no ar a tempo, o ligeiro arqueio das suas sobrancelhas identificava o detrito de surpresa da parte dele. Dipper sorriu como se dissesse “Viu? Eu consegui.”

Tom analisou a fruta com cuidado por toda a sua extensão, parecendo procurar por algum defeito. Usou as duas mãos para quebrar a maça no meio. Ao se partir, milhares de larvas e moscas rastejaram de dentro dela, andando por entre os seus dedos. A maça aparentava estar estragada há anos.

Dipper suprimiu um grito de asco. “Eu fiz isso?”

— Eu quero uma maça em perfeito estado, Dipper — disse Tom, fazendo a fruta podre sumir tão rápido quanto surgiu ao limpar as mãos na roupa.

Dipper grunhiu.

— Isso era para estar funcionando! Eu...

— O que você pensa quando está invocando o poder?

Os lábios de Dipper se comprimiram na hora.

— Você não pode usar magia como uma forma de lidar com os seus problemas, Dipper.

— Heh, você agora também lê pensamentos? — satirizou ele, abespinhado.

— Não precisa de telepatia para ver isso. Você está deixando se levar pelas coisas erradas. É visível o quanto os efeitos colaterais dos seus encantos estão sendo reflexo de um ódio de longo prazo. Vocês, humanos, têm uma mania péssima de descontar os seus problemas de maneiras destrutivas. É por isso que o mundo de vocês é o caos que é. Vocês são os seus próprios inimigos.

— O que é isso agora? Parei numa sessão de terapia?

— O que é “terapia”?

— Uma coisa da Terra. É quando você fala com alguém sobre um problema até conseguir resolvê-lo.

— Então vocês não fazem muito uso disso aparentemente. Você inclusive.

— Eu agora não tenho mais o meu direito de estar com raiva por acaso?!

— Não, muito pelo contrário, expressar a sua raiva é essencial para melhorar. Mas não é destruindo outras coisas que você vai conseguir consertar as que já estão destruídas.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, as palavras que alguém dirigia a Dipper não o atravessavam, mas sim se acomodavam dentro dele, como se durante todo aquele tempo houvesse um espaço disponível para elas morarem ali esperando para ser preenchido. Os ombros de Dipper relaxaram.

Thomas suspirou pela enésima vez só naquele minuto. — Olha, Dipper, você tem que aprender a esquecer o que te aflige, nem que isso seja por um breve momento. Eu sei, não é fácil. Sei muito bem disso. Eu sei como é estar furioso por estar triste o tempo todo e não ter ninguém para te compreender. Mas vai ficar mais fácil com o tempo se você pelo menos se permitir se sentir bem por um instante.

Houve um breve silêncio entre os dois. Nem foi o tempo de um piscar de olhos e lá estava a maça de volta sobre a mesa, brilhante e suculenta, praticamente apática à ideia dos horrores que poderiam ocorrer com ela nas mãos de Dipper. Por fim, tentou focar em si mesmo, buscar dentro dele algo que o motivasse além das constantes infelicidades da sua vida. Tentou se segurar a qualquer resquício de alguma memória que não lhe fosse considerada abominável. Mas qualquer ideia no mínimo ligeira de felicidade aparentava distante demais para que ele ao menos pudesse roçá-la com a ponta dos dedos. Nem portava a vaga lembrança de como alegria devia se aparentar, qual gosto devia ter. Por quê? Por que ele sempre tinha que acabar assim? Por que tudo ao seu redor parecia querer lembrá-lo o tempo inteiro de que não poderia ser feliz? “Isso não é justo...” A mesa balançou e desequilibrou o que estava por cima dela.

“ _ **Isso não é justo!**_ ”

Um estampido igual ao disparo de uma arma fez Dipper abrir os olhos, assustado. A maça havia se desintegrado no ar num estouro e desaparecido. Ele se virou para Tom, pronto para dizer algo, mas ele o interrompeu:

— Quer saber de uma coisa? Não vamos mexer com magia agora.

— Mas...

— Não, Dipper. Você claramente está tendo uma dificuldade para espairecer essa raiva. Nada disso vai funcionar se você não desapegar de algumas coisas primeiro. — Tom se aproximou com lentidão e disse a última coisa que Dipper esperava ouvir: — Me dá um soco.

— Hã?! — Dipper quase se desequilibrou.

— Isso mesmo. Pode dar. Na cara.

O garoto ficou lá parado por um instante, encarando o demônio, com olhos duvidosos.

— Vamos! Anda! — Tom impulsionou.

Dipper levantou o braço e, assim que deu a primeira investida contra o seu oponente, seu punho acertou o vazio. “O quê...?” Tom tinha desaparecido da frente dele num piscar de olhos. “Pra onde ele f...?”

— Tem que ser mais rápido do que isso. — A voz provocativa de Lucitor ressabiou pelas suas costas. Dipper se virou, vendo o demônio de braços cruzado o fitando com um olhar de desdém e soberania.

— Como voc...

— Rápido! Bate!

Pines içou-se para golpeá-lo de novo, mas assim que sua mão cortou o ar, o demônio zapeou-se com uma extrema velocidade para o outro lado da sala, fugindo do soco. Se Dipper tivesse piscado, com certeza teria perdido aquele movimento anormal.

— Mas o quê...?!

— Pensa rápido — urgiu Tom e, numa rajada de vento, materializou-se no lado de Dipper. De um segundo para outro, Dipper foi de ficar em pé para ficar de joelhos, uma dor aguda e pungente se alastrando seu estômago com rispidez. Havia levado um soco na barriga tão veloz que parecia ter sido dado por um fantasma.

Tom reapareceu a alguns metros de distância de Pines, rindo.

— Você está usando magia! — defendeu-se Dipper numa voz rouca e dolorida.

— E daí? Você acha que os monstros do Mindscape vão pegar leve com você quando você estiver lutando contra eles no Exílio? Acha que vão jogar limpo?

— Isso não é justo!

— Nada é justo, Dipper. Nada é justo pra ninguém! E não vai ser diferente pra você. Você precisa se virar com tudo que você tem!

Num salto, rápido como o de um gato, Dipper disparou a caminho do oponente, os punhos contraídos a todo vapor. Quando estava a um centímetro de tocar Tom, perdeu o equilíbrio e os seus nós dos dedos acertaram em cheio a parede na frente dele onde antes estava parado o demônio. Gritou com a dor espalhando-se pela sua mão. Tom tinha se esquivado, passou por debaixo do braço do garoto, rodopiou e o segurou pelas costas ao imobilizar, em seguida, os seus dois braços.

— Me solta! — arfou Pines.

— Anda! Você não estava com raiva, Dipper? Me mostre a sua raiva!

Remexeu-se, tentando escapar da teia em que Thomas o mantinha preso, mas se só se sentiu mais limitado. Com os dois braços presos e as pernas balançando inúteis no ar, ele teria de ser criativo. Só tinha uma parte do corpo que ele poderia usar.

— Desculpa — antecipou-se e, num movimento brusco, agitou a cabeça para trás. A parte de trás do seu crânio esmurrou em cheio a testa de Tom que, tonto e momentaneamente enfraquecido, descuidou-se de segurar o seu oponente por um instante, o suficiente para que Dipper girasse e saísse da amarra.

Quando readquiriu a postura na posição de combate e jogou o braço para cima para o golpe, onde estava Tom? Há um segundo ele estava por trás dele e no outro já não estava mais?

— Boa jogada. — A voz do demônio veio de metros de distância, próximo à cortina de lava que escorria sobre o vidro. Dipper girou nos calcanhares para o outro, Tom esfregava a mão sobre o seu terceiro olho dolorido. — Mas você não deve estar atento com onde eu estou, e sim com onde eu _vou estar_.

Mal foi o tempo de Lucitor finalizar a frase e seu corpo tremeluziu e o chão o absorveu.

O queixo e os punhos de Dipper retesaram enquanto ele esperava pelo próximo ataque. Mas nada chegou. Girava em torno de si próprio e buscava apreensivo por todas as direções da sala. Tom ia surgir ali, de algum lugar. Ia aparecer e golpeá-lo de novo. Mas quando? De onde?

“Como eu vou descobrir isso? Tom está abusando da sua magi—”

Magia.

Ele e Tom tinham magia – claro, Tom num nível bem superior à domesticação, mas mesmo assim, ambos compartilhavam do mesmo poder em sua essência. Dipper fechou os olhos. Não era com sua visão normal que ele iria poder ver Thomas. Tal como mais cedo, prestou atenção naquela energia que pulsava por dentro dele, naquele fio sobrenatural quase transparente que ele tinha visto ligando ele à maça. Desta vez, procurou não atar o fio a nada e ver o que aconteceria no lugar.

Na escuridão da sala e da sua mente, algo começou a brilhar. Parecia uma fagulha, ou apenas uma ilusão de óptica, um pedaço da luz que entrava pela frestinha das suas pálpebras semicerradas. Dipper pressionou, queria obrigar o que quer que fosse aquilo a se definir com mais clareza.

O poder respondeu. Os retalhos de luz ficaram mais intensos e delineados. Aos poucos, centenas de réstias foram enchendo o interior da cabeça de Dipper e, de alguma forma estranha, reproduziam o mesmo formato da sala em que ele estava, embora tudo estivesse meio turvo, debruado por uma aura azul brilhosa.

Dipper estava vendo o lugar onde ele estava... de olhos fechados.

Quase tudo era desenhado por aqueles feixes que pareciam reproduzir uma cópia do mundo exterior por meio daquele véu neon azulado.

Era a sua magia. A forma dela.

Ela estava em tudo que o cercava, ou _era_ tudo. E Dipper estava ali, apenas sendo um condutor para ela, podendo pegar emprestado do ar os seus próprios átomos e os reorganizar com a facilidade de quem molda massinha de modelar. Imponência o encheu, imponência que era emprestada daquele lugar que ele havia conseguido acessar que lhe dava a impressão de ser tão majestoso quanto.

Entretanto, uma energia diferente começara a corromper aquele seu mundo invisível. O fio de magia vermelho começava a se alastrar e intoxicar todo aquele cenário, uma erva daninha intrusiva. “Isso não é meu.” E não era mesmo. Era a magia de outro alguém, rastejando-se até ele em câmera lenta, quase o alcançando e o arrancando do cenário cobalto.

Tom!

Dipper se esquivou do apêndice escarlate e, como se soubesse exatamente o que fazer, puxou algumas das fibras da luz azul que pairavam ao seu redor. Nas suas palmas abertas, rodopiou os fios, encarrilhando-os até virarem um orbe quente. Ele orientou a esfera energética contra o raio vermelho e lento.

Abriu os olhos.

Por um segundo, tudo no mundo exterior permaneceu ocorrendo muito lento assim como no interior. O rosto e corpo de Lucitor estavam congelados num borrão enquanto chegavam perto do oponente. Dipper soltou a magia e tudo voltou a correr na velocidade normal.

O orbe atingiu o demônio e estourou. A sala encheu-se de um brilho momentâneo e do som de um trovão. O corpo de Tom se curvou para trás com o impacto, mas ele conseguiu se manter em pé com os pés a derraparem, rasgando o carpete.

“Consegui?!”

Quase. Por um triz. Tom não havia sido atingido, e sim apenas segurava a carga de energia com _muito_ esforço. Entre as suas mãos havia surgido uma espécie de escudo que ele não estava carregando antes, parecia ser feito da mesma energia vermelha e plasmática.

— _Como_ você fez isso?! — disse Dipper. Tom sorriu com deboche.

— Conseguiu ver onde eu ia estar. Muito bom. Mas ainda não bom o suficiente.

No momento seguinte, o escudo de magia se esticou e repuxou e, com a mesma física de um estilingue ou de uma raquete, o plasma rebateu o orbe azul e o feitiço se voltou contra o feiticeiro.

A magia de Dipper estava voltando para atingi-lo. O garoto deu um rasante involuntário para o lado, toda a sua racionalidade substituída pelo instinto.

Tom zarpou com a mesma rapidez do ataque, reaparecendo materializado pelas costas de Pines. Pegou-o pelos braços e passou-os para as costas, deixou Dipper imobilizado enquanto o redirecionava para a mesinha com a maça por cima.

— Tente de novo — sussurrou Tom autoritário na orelha do outro. — Lembre-se do que você quer.

— Não adianta pensar no que eu quero — retrucou Dipper no que tentava se desencilhar sem sucesso.

— Então está fazendo errado. O _que_ você quer?

— Eu só quero que as coisas deem certo! — rugiu.

— Se só fosse isso não estaria dando errado. O que você quer?

— Eu... eu... — Dipper travou, afundando os olhos na maça intimidadora que era obrigado a encarar. — Eu...

Houve uma pausa. Dipper abaixou a cabeça.

— Eu não aguento mais — completou. — Eu não aguento mais tentar fazer com que as coisas deem certo para que elas acabem dando errado. Eu não aguento mais ter que sacrificar as coisas pelo bem e ainda assim acabar pelo mal. Eu não aguento mais ter que me curvar todos os dias à essa loucura que mora na minha vida. Eu não aguento mais não conseguir fazer nada dar certo. Eu não consigo mexer nem a porra de uma maça direito!

— E você quer que isso mude? — pressionou Tom.

— Claro.

— Como?

— Eu não sei! — vociferou e, de repente, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. — Eu não sei mais... — os soluços tomaram a sua voz à medida em que a magia se apossava dele. — Não sei mais o que fazer. Não sei mais o que sentir. Não sei mais o que é felicidade. Não sei mais nem mesmo o que é tristeza. Só sei que eu sinto esse cansaço enorme, esse rancor. Tô com um ódio enorme de tanto ter tentado fazer o impossível possível que eu nem sei mais se o que eu quero é o que eu quero. — As palavras saiam para ele agora tão fáceis quanto as lágrimas. — Eu sinto que pra mim seria mais fácil e simples destruir tudo. Eu quero destruir tudo, Tom! É isso que eu quero! Acabar com tudo ao meu redor, com o meu mundo inteiro, seria mais satisfatório do que alcançar aquilo que eu procuro.

— Por quê...? — A voz sincera de Thomas suavizara.

— Porque se não existisse mais nada... significaria que também não existiria mais a possibilidade de tudo voltar a dar errado.

O silêncio inundou e condensou no aposento.

Laborioso e com cautela, Tom soltou o garoto. Porém, Dipper caiu no chão mesmo assim por seus joelhos estarem tão frágeis quanto o restante do seu espírito, ao ponto de acreditar ser capaz de se quebrar com as mais suaves das brisas. As mãos espalmadas contra o tapete aos frangalhos, as lágrimas e soluços fluindo sem interrupção.

Após um instante, Tom pediu, delicado: — Tente trazer a maça agora. Por favor.

Dipper não acreditava que ele ainda pedia aquilo mesmo depois daquilo tudo. Aquela humilhação.

Ergueu um braço trêmulo na direção do móvel. E fez a mesma coisa que já tinha feito um milhão de vezes: procurou bem no fundo dele pelas suas frustrações, pelas suas mágoas, pelas más memórias...

Procurou, procurou, procurou...

E não achou nada.

Achou estranho de princípio, mas aí percebeu: elas não estavam mais ali dentro.

Estavam fora.

Nas suas lágrimas. No seu discurso patético. Na sala. No mundo. Em Tom.

Dipper achou que agora que o pavio para acender sua magia havia desaparecido, ele se sentiria impotente, patético. Mas não. Seu psicológico estava fraco, claro, mas não o fraco no qual estava acostumado – quando antes naqueles momentos a dor parecia estar matando todas as células do seu corpo, agora parecia estar _despertando_.

Diferente de todas as outras vezes em que usava o Poder, quando tirava a sua tristeza e seu ódio através de um feitiço, a tristeza e o ódio ainda ficavam dentro dele para poderem ser utilizadas mais tarde. Agora, entretanto, as mágoas haviam saído... e permanecido fora.

Tentou usar o Poder mais uma vez. A maça balançou um pouco, mas mesmo assim não saiu do lugar. Estava faltando alguma coisa. Aquelas emoções que – sim – eram péssimas, mas que usá-las o fazia se sentir no controle, no poder.

Tentou de novo. A fruta continuou intacta.

Olhou para o mentor com uma expressão de derrota, e o que encontrou tirou o seu chão.

Tom estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha

— Parabéns.

— O quê? — Uma sobrancelha de Pines se arqueou.

— Você passou.

— Como assim passei? A maça mal se mexeu e...

Tom o silenciou ao colocar uma mão aconchegante sobre o ombro de Dipper e lhe dar tapinhas de leve.

— Mas ela não também não derreteu, explodiu, ou apodreceu dessa vez, não é?

Dipper passou vários segundos mudo, desentendido até Tom ajudá-lo a se levantar. — Mas ainda assim — persistiu e mirou o outro com súplica —, não funcionou.

Os três olhos de Lucitor se encheram de um cintilar ímpar, algo difícil de descrever com outro termo que não fosse onisciente. O olhar de alguém que parecia se divertir com uma piada que só ele tinha entendido.

— Funcionou, sim. — E o demônio se afastou até uma das portas.

— Por que não descansa um pouco? Tivemos um treinamento... _cheio_ — Observou a sala completamente em ruínas enquanto abafava um riso. — Vou preparar o nosso banho e jantar — disse num segundo antes de cruzar para o corredor e sair.

A mesa e maça desapareceram numa nuvem de fumaça.

E a única coisa que restou de pé na destruição da sala foi Dipper.


	3. Poço sem fim

Um morcego vermelho pousado no limiar de pedra da cama redonda foi a primeira coisa que Dipper se deparou quando abrira os olhos. O farfalhar agudo emitido pelo animal tinha o despertado de um cochilo inesperado que tirara logo após o treinamento.

Permaneceu deitado de bruços, o cetim do colchão quente na sua face enquanto observava o projetinho de vampiro com morosidade e dúvida, incerto se ele era real ou uma alucinação onírica da sua mente ainda sonolenta, se devia se sentir ameaçado com aquela espécie estranha de morcego. Era mais peludo que o normal, tinha presas – tão longas que nem cabiam todas na sua boca e desciam até o meio do seu peitoril felpudo e escamoso.

O morcego grunhiu de novo, como se para Dipper, e alçou voo, rodopiando acima da cabeça do garoto até voltar a pousar na beirada do leito. Mirou Dipper com impaciência quase humana e bateu as asas com brusquidão.

“Okay, definitivamente real.”

Dipper se sentou. O bichinho pousou no seu colo, as suas garrinhas fincando nos seus joelhos.

— Que foi? — disse Dipper. Não queria aparentar louco, mas jurava que parecia que aquele morcego queria lhe dizer algo.

O animal grunhiu e voou até uma das paredes do quarto. Atravessou a pedra como se nada estivesse no seu caminho e foi para os corredores. Dipper ficou parado sem entender. O bicho voltou para dentro do quarto e farfalhou com mais rigidez.

— Você... quer que eu te siga? É isso?

O morcego voltou a sair do quarto, atravessando a pedra vulcânica.

Dipper pulou da cama, buscou atrapalhado pela chave que Tom havia lhe dado em meio aos lençóis. Encontrou-a e a afundou no concreto, a porta medieval surgiu magicamente na caverna assim que ele girou a chave.

O morcego pairava ao final do corredor, rodopiando uma das tochas apagadas. Dipper seguiu o caminho até o beco sem saída. O morcego piou de novo, mas, dessa vez, quase ritmado, quase como uma canção na qual houvesse decorado.

Ao comando do grunhido de abra-te sésamo da criatura, a pedra magmática da parede retornou ao seu estado original (lava borbulhante) e todo o muro escorreu e se abriu numa cortina incandescente e inflamável. Por trás da fachada, um corredor secreto continuava mais adiante.

— Pode entrar, não tenha medo. — A voz de Tom assegurava, fantasmagórica ao repercutir do final daquela galeria onde não podia se ver onde terminava.

Dipper pisou para dentro da passagem e por trás dele a lava se reergueu, endureceu e se fechou, voltando a ser a antiga parede. O morcego foi na frente para orientar o convidado que, sem o animal, só iria poder seguir o potente cheiro de enxofre que crescia na medida em que se adentrava. Uma luz laranja distante tremeluzia de uma das esquinas do túnel.

No fim, a passagem se largueava para um vasto mezanino. Vapor subia e criava um véu embaçado de fumaça que impedia Dipper de ver o local com muita clareza. Teve a impressão de entrar numa sauna. Havia algo fervendo, enchendo o ambiente de calor e esterilização. Ao atravessar a bruma sufocante, encontrou com Lucitor próximo ao que parecia uma cratera no chão que estava cheia até a borda de água em ebulição. O demônio deu um sorriso, a sua quantidade absurda de dentes pontiagudos – mas simpáticos – à mostra. Ele portava nada além da roupa de baixo e um dos seus braceletes _punks_ embutido de espetos de metal.

— Por que demorou? Teve trabalho para decifrar a mensagem do Nosferatu? — Deu um riso amigável.

— Quem?

O morcego empoleirou-se no ombro de Tom. Ele o recompensou com um cafuné na sua cabeça ossuda que fez o bichinho ronronar. — Ele — respondeu Tom.

O olhar de Dipper seguiu a criatura sair do ombro do demônio e voar até o topo da gruta. Lá em cima, onde o morcego sumira, milhares de pontinhos brilhantes serviam de única iluminação àquela sala de banho, eles se acendiam e apagavam, e então voltavam a acender, pareciam pisca-piscas ou estrelas no céu escuro.

Dipper cogitou que fossem estalactites fluorescentes como as que pendiam no seu quarto, mas aí uma delas se remexeu e ele percebeu: eram milhares de morcegos. Todos eles agarrados no teto, virados de cabeça para baixo; os pontinhos brilhantes como faróis eram os seus olhos piscantes.

Um arrepio cortou sua espinha. Dipper deu um passo atrás.

— Relaxa. São todos inofensivos... quando são seus amigos — apressou Tom.

— E são todos seus?

— Amigos? Sim.

— Deve ter sido difícil domesticar tudo isso.

O olhar confuso de Thomas se fixou em Dipper. — Eu não “domestiquei” nada. Eles não são animais de estimação, Pines.

O jeito grosseiro com que havia dito aquilo agoniou e confundiu Dipper.

— Desculpa, como assim?

Tom suspirou e desviou o olhar.

— Sou contra possuir qualquer tipo de ser vivo, até mesmo animais. Pra mim, ninguém deveria ser “dono” de ninguém — dizia enquanto girava, apreensivo, o bracelete de ferro em torno do seu pulso.

Estranho. Thomas estava vestido inteiro para o banho, tirado praticamente tudo, mas ainda mantinha aquela pulseira no seu braço direito. Tinha até tirado a do esquerdo, então por que manteria a outra?

Uma melancolia desconhecida empesteou o ar entre os dois, e Dipper aproveitou o silêncio para procurar alguma palavra enquanto via Tom fitar aquele bracelete com tanta intensidade, mas também com tanta fraqueza... com tanta... dor?

— Você vai passar mal se ficar vestido por muito tempo por aqui — tergiversou Tom, retornando o olhar restituído a Dipper. — Anda, eu já preparei o seu banho em outra furna. Receio que se você tomar um banho na temperatura da mesma água que eu, você morreria.

Dipper fitou a água escaldante à sua frente.

— Aqui. — Lucitor apontou para a cratera ao lado da dele que estava cheia de uma água na temperatura normal. — Fique à vontade — terminou e deu um pulo na sua “banheira” com um _splash!_ altíssimo.

Dipper se despiu, guardando-se apenas às suas cuecas. A água estava fria ao correr em torno dele, os músculos indo relaxando. A sensação era inominável. Fazia sabe-se lá quanto tempo desde que ele tinha tomado um banho. Por falar nisso...

— Quanto tempo se passou? Desde quando eu vim pra cá — perguntou.

— Em que contexto? Aqui ou no seu mundo? — complicou Tom após emergir de um mergulho. Água escorria do seu cabelo, pingava da sua face, enfeitava a sua pele com centenas de gotículas refractadas pelo brilho quente dos olhinhos atentos dos morcegos-lâmpada.

— Então há uma diferença.

— Sim. Não é fácil se orientar por “tempo” aqui.

— Quando a gente vai poder sair da sua casa? Não tem como dizer se é dia ou noite ficando aqui embaixo da terra o tempo inteiro.

— Lá em cima também não teria. Não há nenhum astro nessa dimensão.

Ansiedade fez o estômago de Dipper se contrair.

— Que foi? — questionou Tom, notando o silêncio mortal que havia se abatido no convidado.

— Quanto tempo você acha que vai levar até eu estar pronto para encarar o mundo lá fora?

— Até você ter habilidade o suficiente para entrar e sair do Exílio com vida e invadir os domínios do Time Baby para recuperar a sua família? Difícil dizer que vai ser da noite pro dia. Hoje você só aprendeu a deixar para trás o combustível antigo que você usava para alimentar a sua magia. Você ainda tem que aprender a adquirir outro para poder utilizá-la com um êxito menos destrutivo. Tem que aprender luta corporal. Vai aprender como manipular a sua magia para criar objetos.

— Que nem aquela bacia de cereal que você fez aparecer do nada pra mim? E a aquela mesa e a maça? Não me parece um passo muito útil.

— Magia é uma energia inesgotável, Dipper. O único limite para ela é o da sua imaginação. E sua prática — educou Lucitor, deitando os braços na borda da divisória entre a banheira dele com a do outro. — Imagine só, se o nosso poder é capaz de criar aqueles objetos que você viu, quer dizer que ele pode criar _qualquer objeto_ que você quiser e achar que possa ser útil para o fim que você quer chegar.

Um pensamento golpeou Dipper. Lembrou-se daquele campo de força que Tom tinha feito surgir do nada, daquele escudo que tinha usado para rebater o seu ataque mágico.

— Então quer dizer... que eu poderia, por exemplo, criar armas com a minha magia? Que nem aquele seu escudo?

— Sim. Será essencial para a sua batalha caso você precise.

— Como é que faz aquilo?

— Essa não é uma coisa das quais eu posso exatamente ensinar. É algo que vem diferente para cada um, em cada tempo, em cada forma. Você saberá o que fazer daqui pra frente quando chegar a hora.

Dipper franziu a testa.

— Olha só. — Os dedos de Tom dedilharam um arco sobre o ar, como se tocasse uma harpa invisível. De suas pontas, saíram faíscas de uma energia vermelha que cresceu, se abriu e formou um painel em frente aos dois, o escudo holográfico. — Todo portador de magia carrega dentro dele algo que _faz_ a sua magia ser o que ela é. Por mais que ela seja o mesmo poder para todos que o usam, há coisas que as diferenciam um pouco na forma em que cada um dos seus usuários a utiliza. Afinal, esse poder vive dentro de você, ele é uma extensão da sua mente e do seu livre arbítrio. Portanto, acaba indiretamente por se alimentar do seu psicológico, dos seus sentimentos, da sua personalidade, de _quem você é_. Dá pra entender?

— Sim. Dá, sim.

— Aprender a usar e controlar magia não é algo tão simples e certeiro quanto seguir o passo-a-passo de um livro de instruções. É volátil, relativo. E também _pessoal_.

Houve um silêncio pesado entre os dois. O olhar de Dipper se perdeu enquanto a mudez se estendia. De repente, um esguicho de água quente acertou o rosto dele.

— Ei! — Dipper reclamou. Tom olhava para ele com um olhar travesso. — Poderia ter me queimado vivo.

Tom agitou a mão sobre a água mais uma vez, espirrou no rosto de Dipper.

— Para! — Tentou soar ameaçador, mas sua voz saia num riso. Tom deu uma risada contagiante de volta. Chamas começavam a subir em volta da cabeça do demônio, dançantes, jubilantes! Mudavam de cor acompanhando o ritmo da sua gargalhada.

Tão natural quanto um estalar de dedos, Dipper coordenou que uma onda da banheira de Tom subisse com magia. A água derramou-se inteiramente sobre Tom e apagou todo o seu brilho.

— Isso não foi muito legal — ameaçou Lucitor num tom travesso. Dipper riu e deu um pulo para fora da água a tempo de uma onda gigantesca formada por Tom debruasse sobre ele.

Fugiu pela galeria de terra aos risos, Tom pairando numa nuvem de fumaça negra ao seu encalço. Em certo momento, Tom sumiu e reapareceu em frente a Dipper, cuspindo água da banheira no rosto dele.

— Ganhei — Thomas disse e desatou a rir. Dipper o acompanhou. Brevemente. _Muito_ brevemente. Rira só por um segundo antes de voltar à mudez, o olhar se perder pelo chão. Lucitor continuou rindo até notar que ria sozinho. — O que foi? — Sua voz amaciou.

— Nada, é só que... — Suspirou. Deitou a coluna numa parede e arrastou-se até ficar sentado no chão, numa reentrância na pedra vulcânica. — Não parece certo.

Os ombros de Tom endireitaram, sua postura altiva de mentor voltando a ficar à vista. — O que não parece certo? — Dipper olhou para ele. Thomas havia perguntado naquele tom de quem já sabe a resposta. Dipper voltou a baixar o olhar, uma vergonha se abatera nele – ali, estampado no seu rosto, tão evidente e vergonhoso o quanto seria se ele tivesse magicamente ficado nu de um segundo para outro.

— A sua felicidade não parece certo? Se divertir não parece certo, Dipper?! Como _não_ pode parecer certo? — continuou Tom em bronca.

Dipper deu de ombros. — Eu sinto como se eu estivesse... debochando da situação. Em algum lugar, Bill está sofrendo. A minha irmã e Ford estão sofrendo! Aliás, eu nem sei se estão! Até onde eu sei eles já podem estar...

Silêncio. O corpo de Dipper estava frio. O quão bom era a época em que ele entrava em pânico e o seu coração correspondia com batidas desenfreadas e repercutidas. Pelo menos ele sentia-se vivo, mesmo que morrendo de medo. Agora dentro do seu peito parecia nada ter a não ser um constante abismo, um que ele só se via caindo, já desacreditado que chegaria a algum lugar.

“Chegar no fundo do poço” naquele momento, para Dipper, parecia uma frase otimista demais. Porque para se chegar ao fim do poço, significa que pelo menos se chegara a algum lugar – que a queda tinha pelo menos acabado, e que de lá em diante só se poderia subir.

Mas Dipper só se sentia caindo nos últimos tempos.

Caindo.

Caindo.

Caindo.

O fundo de poço seria um privilégio para ele.

— Mas você não sabe. E esse é ponto — disse Tom. Pines elevou o olhar para o outro de novo. Tom caminhou até sentar do lado de Dipper.

— Mas... naquele dia, quando eu vi os dois partindo... Eu... poderia ter feito alguma...

— Pare de pensar no que deu errado, comece a pensar no que ainda pode dar certo! — ralhou.

Dipper se pressionou ainda mais contra a parede. Aquele lugar... era estranho. Um estranho bom. O fazia se sentir mais seguro, protegido, de verdade.

— No que você pensa quando precisa de algo positivo? — Tom o fitou com paciência.

Um nó apertou no estômago de Dipper, e outro no seu cérebro.

— Eu não sei — respondeu de cenho franzido.

Os olhos do Tom se esbugalharam. — Não sabe?!

— Eu geralmente penso em Ford. Eu sempre penso nele na verdade. Mas o que me impede de levar esses pensamentos como positivos é o fato de que Stanford sempre parece ser uma coisa que eu não tenho. Sempre parece como algo que eu nunca tive, que nunca realmente esteve ao meu alcance. — Tocou a parede ao lado. — E acabo sentindo que esses pensamentos são mais como um desejo, uma utopia ao invés de uma certeza propriamente dita.

Thomas deu um sorriso afetado para o garoto.

— Que irônico... — refletiu ele, contemplo.

— O que é irônico?

— Você, seu tio-avô, esse lugar. Acho que eu não te contei direito o que se passa no Mindscape.

— Como assim?

— Você já deve saber que criaturas como eu neste lugar são literalmente usadas como objetos, não é? — Tom esperou Dipper assentir para continuar. — Então como você acha que eu consigo viver aqui, sozinho, em segurança?

Espanto. Era verdade, Dipper nunca tinha pensado sobre aquilo.

— Seu tio-avô me ajudou na verdade. Há quase trinta anos. Quando ele esteve aqui pela primeira vez.

Os olhos de Pines se ampliaram. — Stanford... te ajudou?

— Ajudou a vários de nós, na verdade. Enquanto ele esteve aqui, eu era um escravo de um alto escalão de soldados do tempo, fazia missões por toda a dimensão e, às vezes, fora dela. Então, num dia como outro qualquer, eu comecei a ouvir os boatos. Os boatos de que um forasteiro tinha de alguma forma conseguido cruzar para cá, e que ele poderia estar secretamente recrutando aliados e resgatando monstros para criar uma resistência, uma aliança contra o regime de Time Baby.

O coração de Dipper deu uma palpitada que soltou uma pequenina faísca. Um minúscula chama brilhando na escuridão do seu abismo. — Ford...

— Isso — Tom sorriu, perdido numa memória aparentemente boa. — Eu pensei que era um mito. Soava bom demais para ser verdade, entende? Até o dia em que eu descobri esse lugar, quase que por acidente. — Esticou os braços e admirou a caverna de ponta a ponta. — O búnquer do forasteiro. O lar da resistência.

O queixo de Dipper caiu. — Ford criou esse lugar?

Tom assentiu.

— Ele era o homem que tinha conhecimentos extraordinários. Com a ciência da Terra que era até então desconhecida para nós, unida à magia que nos era concedida pelos nossos donos, ele e outros monstros passaram a construir esse lugar às escondidas. — Tom estalou os dedos e, num piscar de olhos, o cenário ao redor dos dois tremulou e esvaneceu. Como num holograma hiper realístico, Dipper e Tom foram transportados para dentro de uma paisagem panorâmica e tridimensional do deserto que Pines havia visto antes de ser resgatado. — O que você está vendo?

Dipper observou ao seu redor, seus olhos semicerrados.

— Areia. E rochedos e montanhas. Vários.

— Tá vendo aquela pedra ali? — Apontou Tom. Não muito distante, em meio ao mar de areia e cascalho, despontava um pequeno aclive de rocha marrom. Dipper balançou a cabeça em positiva. — É essa pedrinha que é onde estamos.

— O quê?!

Tom riu. — Impressionante, certo? Agora observe... atenção... — Dipper retornou a atenção à pedra. O vento açoitava a areia, que erguia, rodopiava e se partia ao atingir os rochedos. Quando uma lufada de pó abaixou, a pedra não estava mais ali. Pines achou que tinha a perdido de vista, mas Tom continuou a rir.

— Sumiu!

— Pois é — disse Tom. — O esconderijo perfeito. Não só impecavelmente camuflado como também ilocalizável.

— Onde nós fomos parar?

— Sei lá. — Deu de ombros. — Podemos estar em qualquer lugar agora. Até eu voltar a nos encontrar já há a grande possibilidade de já termos mudado de novo. Num lugar como esse é impossível para alguém da guarda nos encontrar. — Tom sacudiu o pulso com o bracelete para o convidado. — Mas não se engana, eu ainda posso ser rastreado se ficar muito tempo fora do búnquer.

O lampejo de fascínio se esvaiu de Dipper de um minuto para outro assim que uma dúvida o atingiu.

— Então cadê todo mundo? Onde foram parar os membros da resistência?

O maxilar de Tom retesou, seus punhos contraíram. A paisagem se dissolve em torno deles. A escuridão da galeria volta a acobertá-los, mas, mesmo com as crateras de água fervendo ao longe, a sensação que os cobre é fria como uma mortalha.

Tom respirou fundo, afiado.

— Uma grande parte da tropa se reuniu para sair escondidos um dia, queriam levantar um motim no Exílio. Eu e Ford fomos um dos poucos que não ficaram sabendo disso. Planejavam um levante que pegasse as autoridades de Time Baby desprevenidas ao mesmo tempo que libertasse os prisioneiros e recrutassem mais aliados. O problema é que... a confiança teve o melhor deles. Eles acharam que já estavam prontos para enfrentarem as forças da Guarda. Mas quando chegaram lá, Time Baby não custou a aparecer e estalar os seus dedos e eles... — Sua respiração ficara mais difícil, pesada. Fechou os olhos, ficou cabisbaixo. — Eles não duraram nem cinco minutos.

Virou para o garoto. O rosto de Tom tinha tantas linhas comprimidas que pareciam capaz de rasgar ao meio.

— O resto é história. Com os poucos membros da resistência que sobraram, a nossa motivação foi cortada pela metade. Alguns desistiram e se entregaram, outros saíram para tentar encontrar mais monstros e reerguer o grupo à sua glória e nunca mais retornaram. Eventualmente, Ford retornou para sua dimensão de origem, e eu fiquei. E cá estamos nós hoje.

— E quanto ao Bill? — perguntou Dipper. — Onde estava ele nisso tudo?

Tom sacudiu a cabeça. — Cipher nunca acreditou nesse lugar. Como ele era o escravo pessoal do próprio Time Baby, eu tenho certeza de que ele presenciou o pior do que esse lugar tem a oferecer. Cipher não queria salvar este mundo, aqui nunca realmente foi a casa dele alguma vez, sabe?

Pines assentiu.

— Na época em que eu ainda estava servindo à Guarda, eu ocasionalmente acabava me encontrando com ele, foi assim que iniciou a nossa estranha... — parou como se tentasse encontrar uma palavra que ainda não existisse — conexão. Bill não parava de falar em como gostaria de se desprender da Guarda e morar em outro mundo. Ele acabou fascinado com a Terra e com humanos. Costumava só saber falar disso. Falava que ele iria alguma vez conseguir um corpo humano e morar entre eles... tudo que o dono dele não queria, lógico. Por algum motivo, Time Baby sempre odiou a Terra. Foi o lugar que ele mais tentou destruir até hoje – sem sucesso, claro.

Dipper fez um muxoxo e revirou os olhos. — Eu que o diga. Eu estava lá quando ele tentou criar o apocalipse através do Bill... Três vezes. Por que você acha que ele detesta tanto lá?

Tom deu de ombros. — Não faço ideia, acho que ninguém faz na verdade. Time Baby já dominou, colonizou e destruiu tantas dimensões e mundos, me impressiona ele não ter conseguido reproduzir o mesmo com um planeta tão inferior quanto a Terra... sem ofensas.

— Não esquenta.

Silêncio.

— Sabe de uma coisa, Dipper? — começou ele, a voz pairando com a leveza controlada da sua respiração. — Após milênios em que eu passei engaiolado pela Guarda e que consegui fugir, eu nunca pensei que queria pertencer a alguém alguma vez de novo. Até eu perder o que eu tinha num estalar de dedos. Literalmente. Eu pertencia a algum lugar, eu pertencia aqui, com eles. Eu deveria ter protegido isso. Mas eu só fui perceber isso depois que os perdi. Achava que só esse lugar era a solução, que era o suficiente para me fazer “livre”. Mas hoje — olhou para o bracelete — eu percebo que no final das contas só me mudei para outra gaiola — elevou o olhar para os túneis largos e infindáveis adiante — uma bem mais espaçosa.

Dipper olhava para os próprios pés enquanto absorvia toda a história de Tom. “É por isso que a arma dele é um escudo?”

— Eu lamento. — Dipper disse isso porque, sinceramente, não havia mais nada que ele pudesse dizer.

— Não lamente — censurou Lucitor de prontidão. — Lamentar não vai mudar o que aconteceu, e certamente não vai mudar o que ainda pode acontecer. — Pela primeira vez desde começara a falar, Tom encarou Dipper. Os cantos dos olhos dele estavam estreitos por conta de um sorriso simpático que brotava tímido no canto do seu rosto. — Você disse que está aqui para resgatar as pessoas que você ama, não é? Não está aqui para fazer as coisas darem certo?

Dipper assentiu encabulado.

— Então _não_ lamente, Dipper. Nunca — frisou com dureza. — Pare de pensar não que você poderia ter feito, comece a pensar no que você pode fazer agora. _O que você quer agora, Dipper?_

Submerso por uma enxurrada de sentimentos, Mason admirou a sua mão ainda descansada sobre a parede de pedra ao seu lado. Aquela chaminha dentro do seu peito tremeluziu. Ford tinha feito aquele lugar. Provavelmente fizera a parede que Dipper tocava nesse exato momento, provavelmente sentara no mesmo lugar em que ele estava sentado. Ford estava ali. Mesmo quando estava o mais longe o possível, Ford sempre parecia se materializar de alguma maneira de volta para Dipper. Materializado naquela sensação, naquela segurança. Protegido e abrigado no meio de todas aquelas paredes intermináveis que o circulavam por todas as direções... Dipper teve a sensação de estar sendo abraçado.

O calor. Retornado. Readquirido pelo aconchego daquele abraço invisível. A chaminha se espalhou para um fogaréu, o corpo de Dipper entrou em combustão. Energia atravessava cada fibra. Pulsava da parede, do prédio vivo que estava sempre a se movimentar, sempre a proteger.

O halo azulado de energia começara a se definir ao redor da palma de Dipper novamente, a se espalhar pela parede, penetrando as fissuras na rocha e na terra como se fosse raízes, arraigando-se. Tom sorriu.

— Parece que encontramos o novo combustível para o seu poder — disse o tutor, orgulhoso.

De um segundo para o outro, todo o túnel se iluminara. Fagulhas azuis chovendo do teto, flocos de neve brilhando em neon por todo lado.

Continuou com a mão ali. Pensando. Pensando em Tom. Pensando em como seria quando ele terminasse de ensiná-lo magia. Em como seria depois que Dipper reencontrasse Stanford, Bill e Mabel. Pensou no cheiro inconfundível de colônia e baunilha que Ford teria assim que Dipper o abraçasse de novo. Em quão macio seria voltar a traçar os dedos entre as mechas louras de Bill Cipher. Nas competições e alfinetadas bobas que ele e Mabel trocavam de tempo em tempo, uma forma incomum de afeto que só os dois entendiam na qual ele mal esperava para poder demonstrar de novo.

A pedra se retorceu. A atenção de Dipper se fixou no lugar onde sua mão estava. Uma luz azul enorme tomava conta da parede, expandindo e expandindo até que...

— Espera... — Tom se aproximou, olhando intrigado para o fenômeno. — O que é...?

A luz difundiu, formas começaram a surgir de dentro daquele orbe, elas se definiram até formarem... uma imagem.

Tom olhou espantado para Dipper. Dipper retribuiu com um olhar igualmente confuso. Era a primeira vez que vira o demônio com um olhar tão assombrado assim.

— Dipper, como está fazendo isso?? O _que_ é isso?! — O desespero na voz de Tom. Dipper sentiu o gosto dele – amargo, ácido queimando sua língua.

— Eu não s... — O que ele viu em seguida roubou suas palavras. O orbe de magia havia de algum jeito se tornado algo feito uma janela, um portal para um lugar completamente diferente. E, por trás daquela cortina translúcida e ondulante de plasma, Dipper e Tom viam alguém. Alguém que eles... conheciam? Será?

Ele estava deitado no chão lamacento, retraído em posição fetal. Coberto de excrementos, sujeira, hematomas e cortes. As roupas eram trapos, quase não fazendo diferença de estar todo nu. O rosto tão inchado e desfigurado que pareceu ser um milagre aquela pessoa aparentar ser ao menos familiar para os dois. O corpo absurdamente magro poderia facilmente ser confundido com um cadáver. Mas não estava morto... não ainda. As suas pálpebras estavam tremendo, como se incomodadas pela claridade que emanava da magia de Dipper até o rosto dele.

Abriu os olhos com um esforço enorme, mal conseguindo levantar a cabeça do chão. E Dipper teve que sufocar um grito de agonia ao reconhecer aquelas duas pupilas lilases e felinas.

Bill Cipher.

De novo no seu corpo humano e mortal.

— Você está criando essa imagem?! Não tem graça nenhuma! — rugiu Lucitor, fuzilando o garoto com olhos.

Dipper teve de usar tudo nele para responder.

— Não. Eu não estou fazendo nada.

Tom girou o rosto pálido de volta para a cena aterradora, desacreditado. — Então quer dizer... quer dizer que isso...

Os olhos de Bill Cipher se arregalaram do outro lado. Dipper compreendeu.

Bill estava olhando para _ele_. _Diretamente_ para ele. Naquele exato momento.

— D-Dipper?! — A voz dele não passava de um ganido fraco, mas o pedido de misericórdia impregnada nela soou tão alto quanto uma trovoada. — Dipper! V-Você voltou!


	4. Sozinhos juntos

“Ele está vivo!”

— Bill! — gritou Dipper após notar que suas cordas vocais tinham voltado a funcionar. Avançou na direção do portal e deu de cara com a parede sólida. Cambaleou para trás, incerto se a tontura era da pancada ou do choque de ver aquela cena. Talvez fosse os dois.

Tom tocou a janela de plasma com a mesma urgência. Sólida. Impenetrável.

— D-Dipper, s-socorr... — a voz de Cipher começava a se extinguir na medida em que a luz da magia enfraquecia.

— Bill! — Dipper investia contra a janela. Sem sucesso. Ele não atravessaria aquilo. — Não!

Tom continuava paralisado a observar a cena no mais repleto desamparo. Dipper não parava se socar a barreira que o separava de Cipher. As vinhas azuis que haviam se alastrado pelo túnel diminuíram de intensidade, dando seus primeiros sinais de enfraquecimento. A janela que dava para aquela visão ia voltando de translúcido à opaco, para aumentar o martírio de Dipper.

— Cipher! Pelo amor de deus, aguente firme! Não saia daí! — O choro fino do loiro era a pior resposta que Dipper poderia receber de volta naquele momento. Como se já não bastasse o fato dele não poder atravessar aquela parede. Como se já não bastasse a sua magia enfraquecendo. Como se não bastasse a imagem de Bill desaparecendo do seu alcance.

O portal evaporou. Todos os filamentos de magia que se arraigavam pela terra apagaram. Com eles, as vozes de Tom e Dipper também, que passaram alguns segundos encarando o beco sem saída.

— Eu vou lá. Agora — disparou Dipper, metendo os olhos em Tom. — Não tô nem aí se eu não estou pronto. Você não vai conseguir me parar, Tom.

Tom suspirou.

— Eu sei... eu vou junto.

Dipper arquejou de espanto. — Quê?!

— Rápido! — Tom saiu correndo e fez um gesto para Dipper segui-lo.

Pines continuou travado por mais um instante. — Mas o treinamento do meu poder...

— Foda-se o treinamento. Anda logo!

Atingiram a sala externa em cinco segundos. Tom estalou os dedos e uma cristaleira com penas humanos veio cambaleando apressada em sua direção. — Cristaleira, os disfarces e armas brancas. Agora. — Bateu uma palma e o criado semi-vivo deu as costas, trotando desengonçado para o interior de um dos corredores.

— Você vai precisar de alguns ajustes, Pines — disse Tom, lançando um olhar aflito para o convidado.

— Ajustes?

— Nós vamos para o exterior. Ninguém pode saber que há um humano por aqui. Ainda mais um que eu estou acobertando.

A mesa ambulante retornou carregando alguns artefatos sobre suas costas. Um par de capas negras (as mesmas que Dipper tinha visto Tom utilizar para se esconder no deserto) e um cinturão com algumas atrames por volta do coldre.

— Agradecido. — Tom jogou um dos mantos para o garoto enquanto esticava o outro sobre o seu corpo. — É melhor você se trocar pelas roupas que eu deixei no seu quarto. O quão mais você se parecer com quem mora aqui, melhor.

Nosferatu reapareceu da escuridão. Carregava em suas garrinhas o cropped e o shorts de couro escuro. Dipper estendeu os braços e o morcego deixou as vestes despencarem. — Valeu — agradeceu Pines; o morcego farfalhou alegre e voltou por onde veio.

Tom assobiou forte com o polegar e o indicador. As paredes vibraram e começaram a rachar. A janela de lava da sala se partiu em dois, dando passagem para que entrasse uma carruagem diferente de tudo que Dipper havia visto na vida. Os aspectos pretos e góticos da liteira poderiam até ser deslumbrantes se não fosse pelo fato de que a carroça era puxada por ossadas de cavalos mortos. Em chamas! Dipper recuou.

— Pode ficar calmo — assegurou o tutor com um risinho entretido. — São amigos.

Os cavalos-fantasma relincharam – um ruído rascante e estridente; animalesco sim, mas nada similar ao relinchar de um cavalo comum. Uma bruma forte do cheiro de enxofre e carvão em brasas subia junto com os estrépitos dos equinos cadavéricos, que deixavam as marcas de suas ferraduras queimadas no carpete enfumaçado.

Tom emitiu um grunhido quase igual ao das criaturas e, obedientes como máquinas, a cavalaria estancou e curvou-se para eles em reverência. O demônio roxo assentiu de volta numa semi saudação, e a portinhola da carruagem se abriu. Um tape luxuriante de cetim e cerdas douradas se desenrolou como uma língua de dentro da cabine e parou aos pés da dupla.

— Vamos nessa — frisou Tom, marchando para dentro do transporte.

Dipper o seguiu passo ante passo. O interior da carruagem – não para menos – era algo saído de outro mundo. Embora a ideia do exterior de ser um espaço pequeno para acomodar duas pessoas apenas, a parte de dentro da liteira – de algum modo sobrenatural – era tão vasto e grande quanto a sala de estar da caverna de Tom. Havia luxuosos sofás e poltronas de camurça fina, um piso listrado de rubi, paredes perfiladas em pedra vulcânica, uma lareira crepitando, uma mesa de centro, uma dispensa repleta de alimentos, um banheiro e até um home theater.

Tom chegou próximo a janela da frente e eclodiu outro guincho animalesco para os seus cavalos de fogo. Enfeitiçadas, as cordas dos arreios se ergueram no ar e açoitaram o chão num som chicoteante. Os esqueletos relincharam e deram meia volta, cavalgando para o exterior da casa.

— É melhor se apressar — progrediu Tom enquanto ajeitava o seu cinto de armas ao redor da cintura — Estaremos lá em um segundinho.

— Okay. — Dipper caminhou até o banheiro, sentindo suas pernas ficarem cada vez mais bambas e frouxas a cada passo. O tempo em que levara para trocar de roupa era suficiente para que a realidade caísse sobre ele. “ _Estaremos lá em um segundinho_ ”. Pro Exílio. O lugar mais perigoso de todo o Mindscape. O lugar onde um exército inteiro de rebeldes foi aniquilado com um _estalar de dedos_. O lugar onde os monstros eram mandados para sofrerem eternamente. O lugar onde Bill Cipher, o que antes parecia para Dipper a criatura cósmica mais poderosa e mortal que ele já tinha visto, estava agora agonizando à beira da morte, como se não fosse nada, um mero inseto.

Um frêmito de pavor contorceu e gelou todas a dorsal de Dipper de ponta a ponta. Seu estômago sacudiu, querendo virar do avesso. E um choro silencioso de desespero queimava por detrás dos seus olhos.

Ah, não. O que ele estava pensando? O que ele e Tom estavam pensando? Aquilo era uma loucura! Não havia chance de aquilo dar certo. Eles estavam indo invadir o que aparentemente era um dos lugares mais mortíferos do Multiverso sem nem sequer terem um plano! Como em sã consciência conseguiriam fazer aquilo?!

O coração de Dipper golpeava a sua caixa torácica. O garoto teve que se sentar para recuperar o fôlego, tendo fisgadas de magia reagindo à sua crise de ansiedade sob sua pele. Guiou o rosto até uma escotilha que havia por perto e focou o seu rosto no exterior para poder se desafixar um pouco das paranoias. Lá fora, o deserto corria, areia subia e rodopiava rápido com o movimento da cavalaria. Por falar na cavalaria, as ossadas trotavam a alguns metros acima do chão, a carruagem planava sobre as dunas, deixando uma trilha de faíscas e cheiro de queimado por onde passava, cortando o céu lilás como se fosse o único astro naquela dimensão, uma estrela cadente.

A visão apaziguou Dipper o bastante para que ele conseguisse retornar à sala. Quando chegou, Tom estava posto ao peitoril da mesma janela, igualmente admirando a paisagem como Dipper. Ele tinha o seu coelho rosa de estimação nos braços, e o acariciava com tanta força e rapidez que Pines se impressionou do bichinho não estar se machucando.

“Ele também está nervoso...”, refletiu Dipper, aliviado de pelo menos não estar sozinho naquilo.

— Estou pronto — avisou. Tom se virou para analisá-lo. A capa longa de cetim negro, o cropped e os shortinhos de couro caíram feito uma luva (também pudera: eram mágicos).

— Ótimo, só tá faltando uns detalhes. — Tom gesticulou o indicador apontado para a roupa de Dipper e, com seus poderes, persuadiu o capuz da manta a se levantar e cobrir a cabeça do menino. — Só preciso dar um jeito com o resto do seu rosto agora. — Lucitor deixou o coelho de lado e caminhou até uma estante embutida na parede próxima. De dentro ele tirou uma máscara que parecia artesanal, pintada com escribas tribais e militares. Era um rosto de um monstro esculpido, com presas e cifres longos. — Use isto. — Deu a máscara para o garoto.

Dipper a vestiu. Era pesada e desconfortável. Fedia à madeira guardada e tinta acrílica, e era áspera o bastante para deixar uma leva de farpas na cara dele assim que a retirasse. Mas Dipper a usaria mesmo assim. Por Cipher. Por Ford. Por Mabel. E quem sabe até mesmo por Wirt, que estava por aí, confuso e assustado, tendo o seu corpo utilizado pelo mais maligno demônio de todos. “Tadinho...” O seu coração se contraiu de dor.

Subitamente, a carruagem deu uma freada brusca que quase jogou Dipper pra trás. Tom nem se mexeu, esgueirou o olhar de volta pra janela e soltou um suspiro pesado. — Chegamos. — Aprumou a postura, respirou fundo e galgou até a saída.

“O quê?! Já? Como...” Porém, quando Dipper saiu logo atrás de Lucitor, deparou-se com a última coisa que consideraria ser uma prisão mortífera.

Parecia-se com uma taverna. Uma taverna temática comum. Havia pilares nórdicos em formato de dragões circundando toda a arquitetura, detalhes bárbaros e medievais adornando o pórtico da entrada que exibia, logo acima da porta, a placa _Dragon Spit_.

— Isso é um... pit stop? — questionou ele ainda descendo os pequenos degraus que o separavam do chão erodido e seco.

— Dance conforme a música. Toque conforme a banda — advertiu Tom entredentes, a musculatura tensionada, como se ele estivesse pisando um campo minado. Dipper olhou de soslaio e teve um vislumbre do rosto de Tom: triste, ansioso, enquanto observava a pulseira de metal ao redor do seu pulso.

“O que caralho estamos fazendo?”

Atravessaram o pátio. Tom olhava para todos os lados, afoito, o que só fazia Dipper só ficar mais ansioso. Altamente consciente do perigo que corria, as cordas vocais de Pines congelaram duras e petrificadas. Tinha a impressão de que se ele falasse um mísero “a” uma bomba iria ser ativada. Por que estavam ali? Qual era o plano? _Tinha_ um plano?

Um urro grosso e profundo como o de um leão ecoou próximo a Dipper, ele saltou de susto e quase tropeçou em cima dos seus próprios pés. Ao olhar na direção do som, viu que era apenas um dragão bocejando... um dragão muito... _estranho_. Apenas o seu busto se mexia; virado na horizontal, do torso para baixo, rodas, escapamento e pedais substituíam os seus braços e pernas. Ele estava preso há uma espécie de bicicletário junto a vários outros espécimes parecidos. Todas elas híbridos de máquina, veículos com as traseiras vivas.

— São _dragãocicletas_ — Thomas acalmou, sem desviar o passo nem o olhar. — São inofensivas, exceto que você tente roubá-las do seu dono. Aja como monstro, Pines. Por favor.

Pisaram para dentro do estabelecimento empurrando um par de portas duplas, como se estivessem em um filme velho e clichê de faroeste. A taverna era exatamente como a fachada: repleta de arquitetura nórdica e bárbara. Candelabros de madeira pura pendiam do teto e archotes queimavam perfilando as paredes, garantindo a luz do local. Uma miríade de monstros habitava o ambiente, de tantos os tipos que Dipper nem pode contar. Temia olhar algum deles nos olhos por muito tempo.

Como se nada fora do normal acontecesse, Tom sentou num banco em frente ao bar e estalou os dedos, requisitando a presença do garçom.

— Então Thomas, onde estamos mesmo? — perguntou Dipper, passando o próprio peso de uma perna pra outra, o olhar nervoso esgueirando de um canto a outro.

— Dragon Spit, ué. Não leu a placa? Os drinks daqui são maravilhosos. — Tom nem sequer olhava para o garoto enquanto respondia, só para o seu bracelete. Por mais que soasse despreocupado, o seu corpo não mentia. O demônio girava a pulseira em torno do seu pulso sem parar.

Dipper ficou atônito por um momento.

— Tom... por que estamos aqui? Que lugar é esse?

— Um lugar onde eles podem nos encontrar.

Levou alguns segundos até Dipper processar o que o outro havia dito. A história que Lucitor havia lhe contado sobre viver escondido nas cavernas que eram irrastreáveis, fugindo da Guarda, se tornando um criminoso, parte de uma revolução, o bracelete no seu braço que era como a coleira que os seus antigos donos usavam para conseguir lhe controlar... Dipper abafou um grito de espanto.

Tom estava se entregando!

— O seu bracelete! — Apontou ele, sussurrando em tom de conspiração e choque. — Você me disse que a Guarda de Time Baby poderia te rastrear através dele se você ficasse muito tempo fora da caverna.

— Ah, bingo! — debochou Tom. O garçom, uma besta ao mesmo tempo admirável e grotesca – um híbrido de homem com águia –, retornou com duas bebidas de uma cor amarronzada desconhecida.

— Perdeu o juízo?

— Pode até ser que sim. Mas esse é o único jeito de nós conseguirmos entrar no Exílio sem sermos pegos ou mortos, pode acreditar.

— Tom, mas...

— Pines, duas pessoas não têm chance _alguma_ contra a segurança daquele lugar. Um _exército inteiro_ tentou e foi dizimado num sopro! Confie em mim — ralhou como se pressentindo alguma reclamação do pupilo. — Toma. — Thomas deslizou um dos copos na direção de Dipper. A bebida borbulhava, uma fumaça verde exalava das bordas e, de dentro do líquido, algo que parecia um olho apareceu boiando. — Você vai precisar disso. Não vai querer estar sóbrio quando ver aquele lugar. Sério — frisou. O mau agouro enviou um arrepio vertiginoso na nuca do garoto.

Mole e inerte de tantos calafrios, Dipper ficou observando Tom descer o copo de bebida inteiro num gole e requisitando ao garçom um novo sem nem fazer careta. Seu rosto começou a coçar com a aspereza da madeira da máscara, e ele teve que segurar o seu rosto de não cair com o peso dela.

— Tsc — reclamou —, por que você não usou magia para mudar minha aparência para a de um monstro ou algo assim? Seria bem mais fácil. Esse disfarce é um sacrilégio.

— Porque senão você não iria durar assim que chegasse ao Exílio. Eles iriam descobrir a fachada num segundo.

Um nó pesou na traqueia de Dipper, como se ele tivesse acabado de engolir um seixo de chumbo. — O que você tá querendo dizer? — gaguejou.

— Ah, não te falei? Não tem como usar magia dentro do Exílio. O edifício foi meticulosamente construído para que bloqueasse o uso dos poderes de qualquer um dos prisioneiros lá de dentro.

Se as pernas de Dipper não estivessem tão bambas, ele teria dado meia volta, corrido para dentro da carruagem e fugido a toda velocidade agora mesmo.

— Cê tá de sacanagem com a minha cara! — vociferou entre dentes rangidos. — E como você espera que eu consiga resgatar o Bill e sair de lá sendo que a _única_ coisa na qual eu tenho aprendido até agora é justamente como manejar meus poderes?!

Tom desceu mais um copo vazio na mesa com rudez, quase violento. Ele fuzilou o pupilo com o olhar mais ofendido e irritado que já tinha dado até então e declarou seu ultimato: — É essa _mesmo_ a _única_ coisa que eu venho lhe ensinando, Pines?

Dipper ficou mudo, sem fazer ideia do que falar. De algum jeito que ele não entendia, sentia-se muito, muito burro e culpado.

— Você vai resgatar Bill e nos tirar de lá do mesmo modo que você conseguiu fazer tudo dar certo até agora — continuou. — _Perseverando_. E com garra.

“É só uma maneira bonita de dizer que você não ideia nenhuma do que fazer”, Dipper quis rebater com isso, mas aquilo não era hora. Ele estava prestes a ir para o que talvez fosse a provação mais mortífera pela qual teria passado até então durante toda sua jornada. Brigar com o seu único aliado talvez não fosse a melhor das ideias naquela hora.

Inconformado, Dipper saiu batendo o pé para longe do demônio. Talvez espairecer ao redor do bar lhe deixasse menos em pânico. Andava olhando para os próprios pés, que iam pra lá e pra cá, tentando encontrar o rumo que ele nunca teve na vida. Achava engraçado estar tão nervoso, ele já tinha passado por coisa pior àquela altura.

“ _Coisa pior..._ ”

De repente, algo que alguém havia lhe dito há tempos voltou a lhe aconselhar mentalmente, como um sussurro fantasmagórico:

_Você sempre dá conta. Eu já te coloquei em uma situação em que você não pudesse ser capaz de controlar?_

Bill Cipher havia falado aquilo dias antes.

E, provavelmente, havia sido a maior verdade que o demônio já havia conseguido proferir mesmo estando sob o controle das cordas de Time Baby, seu mestre.

Sem perceber, Dipper começara a sorrir. Bill sempre esteve do seu lado. Mais do que ele pudera perceber. Até quando ele não estava, ele estava do seu lado. Claro, daquela maneira bizarra, contraditória, confusa e Cipher de ser... mas ainda assim... do lado dele.

Era a chance de Pines provar para Bill que ele estava certo. Não poderia deixá-lo. Era a hora de provar para Cipher de que Dipper o considerava o suficiente para vingar suas palavras. De fazê-lo acreditar que, agora mais do que nunca, entendia a sua lealdade e sua fidelidade. E que ele estava pronto para retribuí-la. Retribuí-la finalmente depois de tanto tempo a repudiando, a mal interpretando... Bill deve ter sofrido tão com aquela falta de consideração.

Começou a sentir vergonha. Vergonha da maneira como havia tentado afastar o afeto de Bill a todo custo o tempo inteiro, a ponto de até mesmo mudar as correntes do tempo. Uma vergonha afiada, daquelas que é tão grande que chega a causar um desconforto físico – seu rosto se contraiu para dentro. Dipper quis sumir de constrangimento. Apenas se ele conseguisse _sumir_...

— Ei! Olha pra onde anda, chifrudo!

Uma vozinha ressabiada sibilou na frente de Dipper, retirando-o do seu enlevo. Tinha esbarrado em alguém sem nem notar. Quem? O garoto olhou para todos os lados e não conseguiu encontrar ninguém próximo o bastante ou olhando para ele.

— Aqui! — a vozinha coaxou de novo. Dipper olhou na direção do som.

Algo começava a se materializar no meio do ar vazio. O espaço se contorceu e retraiu, delineando um vulto, uma silhueta semi-translúcida com escamas. Dipper semicerrou os olhos, tentando entender a visão alienígena. Então, num passe de mágica, as escamas da criatura deixaram de ser transparentes e adquiriam a tonalidade de um verde musgo mucoso. Onde antes aparentemente não havia nada, surgira um mosntro, parado a encarar o garoto com os seus olhinhos bravos.

Um camaleão. Da mesma altura de Dipper, bípede, que estava camuflado, invisível, há apenas alguns segundos.

— Foi mal — sussurrou Dipper.

— Some daqui! — O bicho agitou o punho no ar.

“ _Sumir_...” Ele escaneou o corpo da estranha criatura e acabou encontrando algo mais estranho ainda: a couraça de escamas dela – não era a sua. Parecia como um casaco, uma capa que o cameleão usava. “Interessante...”

— Não teria como eu ter te visto — defendeu-se ele humildemente.

— A gente não pode nem ser mais nós mesmos por aqui! — O bicho saiu, ainda reclamando enquanto retirava do corpo o seu casaco de escamas de invisibilidade. Ele caminhou até uma mesa onde alguns outros monstros pareciam estar jogando uma espécie de jogo, pegou um lugar e deixou a couraça sobre o encosto da cadeira. A parte de cima da cadeira, a que era coberta pelo casaco, sumiu e ficou semi-transparente.

“Sumir!”, realizou Dipper, surpreso. “É isso!” Ele iria sumir... mas não de vergonha.

Quando se virou na direção oposta, tomado pelo arroubo de euforia com a nova ideia, viu Thomas entornando o quinto copo na quina do bar e travou no lugar. Não. Iria fazer aquilo sozinho. Ele precisava fazer aquilo sozinho. Teria que se acostumar com a ideia desde já. E agir. Rápido. Não fazia ideia de quanto tempo lhe restava antes de alguma autoridade chegar.

Estava de volta ao nervosismo. Andando de um lado para outro. “Pense, Dipper, pense!” Foi até aos fundos do estabelecimento, próximo a um alpendre que cobria a porcentagem de uma área externa do estabelecimento. Passou a admirar a coleção de anomalias. Criaturas que remetiam à fadas, animais que conhecia do mundo humano, pessoas com mais de um braço, e outras que era alienígenas demais para poder serem comparadas a alguma coisa pré-existente. Respirou fundo, tentando encontrar alguma coisa ideia no meio daquela miríade. Em seguida, seu olhar descansou nas paredes ao redor – estofadas de escudos, espadas, capacetes vikings e selos esculpidos à bronze.

“O que é isso?” Aproximou-se e encontrou uma placa de metal por debaixo da curiosa coleção que explicava a mostra:

INSTRUMENTOS DE BATALHA ORIGINAIS

RESTOS HONROSOS DA GRANDE REBELIÃO

_Vocês serão para sempre lembrados_

Dipper arquejou de surpresa.

Aquela não era uma exposição comum.

Era um mural de conquistas.

E não só isso, mas um do levante que Ford havia criado. Uma batalha que ele havia inspirado entre os escravos daquela dimensão contra a Guarda.

Imediatamente interessado, Dipper correu até um cartaz rudimentar de pergaminho laminado atrás de uma camada de vidro na parede. Metade dele estava escrito numa língua alienígena na qual ele não compreendia. Entretanto, havia algo que parecia ser o mesmo texto logo em baixo, só que traduzido para o Inglês.

“ _No ano 3000269788 (1970 – numeral terráqueo), uma esperança do céu caiu._

_Tudo sobre a ordem Mindscapiana ruiu._

_Ergueram-se monstros, garras e presas a rugir._

_A guerrilha de Lord Stanford há sempre, em espírito, reagir!_

A tragédia do Massacre do Exílio abalou toda uma raça em carne, mas não em alma. Em memória daqueles, nossos semelhantes, que deram as suas vidas pela oportunidade de liberdade. Embora ela ainda não fora adquirida, a Rebelião nos garantiu este simbólico espaço – o lugar onde todos os monstros legalmente libertos da Guarda podem desfrutar da esperança de um futuro melhor em todo o Multiverso.

Avante!

— _Toffee of Septarius_ (1982)”

Acometido por uma onda estonteante de fascínio, Dipper procurou se apoiar na viga mais próxima. O sorriso involuntário de mais cedo estava de volta mais largo do que nunca. Dipper teve a mesma sensação de mais cedo, nas grutas. O fantasma da proteção de Ford cobrindo tudo ao redor com uma pitada inebriante de orgulho. Mais uma coisa incrível que Stanford tinha feito e Dipper nem sequer havia se dado conta. Mesmo quando dava errado, seu tio avô parecia ter a habilidade de fazer dar certo. De um jeito ou de outro, tudo parecia se transformar na presença dele.

Um pingo de tristeza manchou a tela de emoções do garoto. Ford era tão tudo. Tão forte. Tão destemido. E lá estava Dipper, tremendo até com a própria sombra.

Estava prestes a voltar para o interior do bar quando: outra miudeza. Uma pintura. Algo cultural, quase rupestre, ainda atrelado à temática barbárica do lugar. Era uma imagem retratando o que parecia ser a grande batalha. Um apinhado de monstros arremetia-se contra a silhueta grande, negra e agourenta de Time Baby. Do lado dele, tão grande quanto o ditador, estava Ford – o único da gravura em cores vivas e detalhadas – empunhando uma espada enorme, pronto para confrontar a autoridade.

Acima disso, estava pendurada a própria espada representada na imagem, suspensa por ganchos de ferro, dentro de uma caixa de vidro. Era longa e esguia, quase como uma de esgrima. Porém requintada o bastante para pertencer a ninguém menos do que Stanford. Carregava a imponência dos seus ideais e ao mesmo tempo a delicadeza do seu perfeccionismo e inteligência.

Queria ser mais daquela maneira, queria ser mais como...

“Chega!”

O pensamento irrompeu no automático.

“Chega de se comparar, Dipper. Isso não vai te tirar dessa situação. Ficar pensando está te atrasando. Aja!”

_Não lamente. Nunca!_ , o ensinamento que Tom tinha lhe presenteado mais cedo voltou a arder na sua cabeça, como se marcada à ferro em brasa no seu cérebro, doendo a ponto de se parecer com um puxão de orelha.

Com a rapidez e inflexibilidade de uma lufada de vento, Dipper eclodiu bar adentro. Ziguezagueando com passos firmes até a mesa onde o camaleão de mais cedo ainda estava sentado. Com naturalidade absurda, Dipper surrupiou o casaco de escamas invisíveis da criatura e continuou andando.

— Ei! — O camaleão chiou pelas costas de Pines. — Seu ladrãozinho chifrudo!

O Poder dentro de Dipper fez seus pelos do antebraço se eriçarem, como se pressentissem perigo. O garoto girou, magicamente prevendo o ataque que o camaleão nem sequer ainda tinha pensado em fazer.

— Me economiza! — E, simples assim, Dipper socou o camaleão na cara. A criatura curvou para trás e despencou da cadeira com o impacto. A cena deixou todos os monstros próximos de boca aberta. Apertou o passo e encontrou Thomas virado pra ele com o queixo também praticamente no chão.

— Que porra tu tá fazendo?

Dipper sorriu maroto por debaixo da máscara. — Planejando.

— Ah, é? Seu plano envolve encarar uma taverna inteira de monstros no soco? — Tom apontou, Dipper seguiu. Grande parte dos monstros que tinham presenciado a cena já havia se levantado e perfuravam o garoto com seus olhares fiados.

Dipper deu um risinho debochado e um dar de ombros. — Já passei por pior. — E com essa deixa ele dispensou a máscara, atirando-a para longe e rapidamente se cobrindo com o manto de escamas do camaleão. Dipper desapareceu por inteiro num piscar de olhos.

Tom ficou parado, confuso, tentando entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer assim como metade do público que tinha focado em Dipper. De repente, uma voz fantasmagórica sussurrou dentro do seu ouvido: — Não poderei usar magia, mas poderemos usar isso, não é?

O demônio tomou um pequeno susto, mas disfarçou, notando rápido que era Dipper quem confabulava. — Ótima ideia — segredou Tom com um sorriso de orgulho para o pupilo (onde quer que ele estivesse).

O bracelete de Tom então acendeu uma luzinha vermelha que ficou apitando, acendendo e apagando. _Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

— _Achô!_ — Ele sorriu para o dispositivo com um prazer antagônico. — Salvo pelo gongo — sussurrou para Dipper. — Se eu fosse os senhores, eu me afastaria — alertou casualmente para a plateia de monstros enraivecidos.

O chão começara a vibrar de leve, como se uma manada havia debandado do lado de fora e estivesse prestes a colidir contra o edifício, ficando cada vez mais perto e perto...

Levou um segundo ou dois para um dos clientes notar a presença do bracelete em Tom, levantar o dedo na sua direção e gritar de olhos esbugalhados: — Olhem! Ele é um fugiti–!

_CRASH!_ Todas as janelas da taverna explodiram! Choveu lascas de vidro por todos os cantos do bar. Os clientes se abaixaram em sintonia, desconcertados aos gritos com a explosão. Os rombos e todas as entradas e saídas do local transbordaram de homens formados em _spandex_ pretos futuristas. Os Agentes do Tempo.

— A cavalaria chegou... — disse Tom em escárnio, sem mover um músculo.

Os guardas, cobertos de escudos de obsidiana e armas de plasma que chiavam eletricidade de tanto carregadas, circularam Lucitor em menos de três segundos, passando e pisando por cima de mesas cadeiras e monstros. — Parado aí! Guarda Temporal! — bradaram vários deles em uníssono. — As criaturas continuavam sob as mesas, colados no piso, tremendo de medo. Dipper arredou ainda mais para trás do amigo.

Tom ergueu as mãos pra cima despreocupado.

— Thomas Draconius Lucitor, o senhor é acusado de foragir-se da responsabilidade de servir às necessidades da Guarda, tal como conspirar contra o regime decorrente da Rebelião de Stanford Pines nos últimos trinta anos! — prosseguiu um deles, o mais próximo.

— Eu me rendo. Tô cheio de brincar de pique-esconde. — Ele juntou os pulsos e os estendeu na direção do oficial. O homem se aproximou e fez surgir um par inteiriço de algemas feitas de algum material que Dipper ainda desconhecia, mas parecia pesado e inquebrável.

Um outro homem foi pegou o demônio pelas costas e o mar de oficiais se abriu para que Thomas pudesse ser escoltado para fora do recinto. — O senhor será sentenciado a cumprir tempo no Exílio até futuras ordens dos seus superiores — relatou o escolte, decorado feito uma máquina. Dipper foi atrás, pé-ante-pé, encolhido dentro do casaco da invisibilidade sem que nenhum dos guardas pudesse sequer imaginar a possibilidade da sua presença.

— Estou bem atrás de você — avisou a Tom pela última vez, sussurrando o mais baixo que conseguia.

De queixo empinado e postura ereta, Tom sorriu de ponta a ponta, mostrando os dentes afiados iguais a pregos, maliciosos e prontos para causarem um estrago.

De _garras e presas a rugir,_ eles desfilaram rumo à punição.

— Vamô nessa.

  
  



	5. You'll be back

O veículo da Guarda Temporal não era nada parecido com nenhuma viatura na qual Dipper tivesse visto antes. Na verdade, não era parecido com _nada_ que ele já tivesse visto anteriormente. O lugar tinha o cheiro esterilizado, como o de um hospital. Porém, as paredes eram adornadas de pilares futuristas que emitiam luzes neon esverdiadas; o chão feito de algum material desconhecido, mas que se parecia com marfim, polido o bastante para refletir o brilho das armas dos oficiais que zumbiam, eletrizadas de tanta munição. Acima da sua cabeça havia um teto abobadado transparente que parecia ter saído direto de um filme de ficção científica; através dele, as nuvens passavam a toda velocidade enquanto eles zarpavam pelo céu, planando. “Mentira”, corrigiu-se Dipper em silêncio, percebendo uma coisa. Ele já tinha visto algo parecido, sim. Era parecido com um OVNI. E não qualquer um.

A nave era parecida com o disco voador que estava enterrado e abandonado no coração da velha Gravity Falls. “Será que era uma dessas que foi parar lá?” Ele se forçava para se ocupar com esses tipos de pensamentos durante a viagem para o Exílio. Ele e Tom já estavam no trajeto há alguns minutos.

Haviam soldados por toda parte, vigiando Tom, que estava de joelhos e cabeça abaixada no centro de uma sala minúscula. Dipper se mantivera no canto, ainda escondido debaixo da pele de camaleão, bem debaixo dos narizes de todos os oficiais ludibriados presentes. Segurou o riso. “Mal sabem o que lhe aguardam...”

— Esperem só até o Time Baby ficar sabendo que o último membro vivo da Resistência foi capturado — o soldado soltou uma gargalhada nojenta que já estava fazendo a bile no estômago de Dipper subir. O homem deu um chute na costela de Lucitor, que rangeu os dentes e se contraiu de dor. Já era a quinta agressão só naquele minuto. A magia de Dipper flagelava o interior da sua pele ao observar a cena, pegava fogo e suplicava para sair e quebrar com a cara daqueles caras. Mas ele se conteve. Não resolveria nada, só complicaria. Ele já estava ciente disso.

“Aguenta só mais um pouquinho, Tom...”, implorou, esperando com todas as suas forças que o encorajamento chegasse ao amigo de alguma maneira nem que fosse por telepatia. Se impressionava de Thomas ainda também não ter deixado nenhuma fúria mágica escapar. Parecia que aquela algema esquisita que haviam colocado nele estava bloqueando os seus poderes temporariamente.

Uma série de sons eletrônicos apitaram atrás de uma grande porta de titânio que era marcada com a grande insígnia de ampulheta do tempo. Ela se abriu automaticamente, partindo-se horizontalmente ao meio e uma nova dupla de soldados adentrou.

— Estamos nos aproximando — ele avisou a um dos vigilantes próximos a porta. Atrás dele, havia uma janela panorâmica gigantes que dava uma ampla vista a todo o deserto do Mindscape, e, não muito longe, via uma excêntrica construção se erguer. Era uma cúpula em formato de concha que, propositalmente ou não, emergia da areia como um búzio afundado na beira da praia, espiralando acima, terminando num funil que fechava o enorme cone arredondado. Era feito de algum material não-físico, parecido com o plasma que os soldados usavam em suas armas, esverdeado e translúcido, emanando a sua aura de poder à distância. Dipper já sentia a sua magia ficando distante do seu alcance, uma fadiga o acertando de leve no peito. Fosse o que fosse aquela barreira, sugava o seu poder de canudinho. Teve de se apoiar mais contra a parede, recusando a submeter-se ao desmaio de uma tontura.

Seu estômago deu tantas voltas que nem o marinheiro mais experiente do mundo parecia capaz de desatar aquele nó que se formou.

Era o Exílio.

O guarda assentiu e virou-se para Tom. — Monstro, levante-se. Hora de colocar uma roupa apropriada pra rever seus amiguinhos — latiu.

Guiaram Tom mais uma vez até uma sala adjacente onde ele passou por uma porta que lembrava Dipper de um detector de metais. As molduras eram encrustadas de cristais cor de verde que apitaram e brilharam forte assim que Bill atravessou o portal.

— Ele está carregando armas brancas — ratificou monótona uma inspetora que estava ao lado do detector, analisando a ficha de Tom num holograma aberto no ar. Um novo soldado se aproximou e revistou Lucitor até encontrar o cinturão na sua cintura e confiscar as suas athames.

Sorrateiro, Dipper passou despercebido por trás da linha de soldados e do detector de armas e chegou primeiro na ala seguinte.

Sem autorização e nem mesmo um aviso prévio, o homem que escoltava Lucitor (o mesmo que já tinha lhe deixado diversos roxos na lombar com os chutes) deu um puxão na camiseta rosa que o demônio usava e o despiu e descartou das suas vestimentas com rudez.

Dipper viu o lábio inferior do amigo começar a tremer de leve, então se aproximou e passou a mão invisível de leve no ombro dele tentando dizer “Não se preocupe, eu ainda estou aqui”. Tom imediatamente se empertigou, recuperado. Eles novamente andaram até um novo portal. Assim que Tom atravessou, uma nova roupa se materializou em volta do seu corpo – um macacão verde escuro, marcado com a insígnia de ampulheta do governo e um numeral extenso no tecido acima do lado direito do peito. Dipper deu a volta no dispositivo e encontrou um último par de oficiais que guardavam uma última porta que vidro que os separavam do mundo exterior. A algema de Tom apitou e destravou, um agente a recolheu e a porta de vidro se abriu.

Do lado de fora, areia soprava invadia o terrapleno, cortante como navalhas. Tom deu um passo à frente, ficando na borda da varanda sem grade. A quilômetros abaixo dos seus pés residia a entrada do Exílio, a abertura um pontinho aberto bem no cume da conha. De lá, começou a flutuar devagar uma plataforma, subindo no ar até atingir a altura de Tom.

— Passe — ordenou um guarda, cutucando a ponta da arma contra as costas de Lucitor. Tom subiu no prato, Dipper o seguiu, encolhido num canto, e o tocou na perna para lembrá-lo da sua presença.

O prato começou a descer da plataforma e a nave foi se distanciando e Tom e Dipper se aproximando cada vez mais da cúpula brilhante que parecia uma estufa ominosa. O pontinho no fundo do deserto virou uma passagem gigante e o OVNI virou o pontinho. A medida em que chegavam mais perto do chão, o orifício no topo da doma se alargou para encaixar o prato em que os dois estavam de pé.

— Segura firme — disse Tom, segurando desengonçado o braço invisível do amigo.

A plataforma fez um clique alto e longo de pressurização assim que se encaixou no furo e, abruptamente, destravou, partiu-se ao meio e se abriu, virando um alçapão. A dupla despencou estufa adentro. Dipper perdeu a respiração e o equilíbrio, girou no vento, gravidade o tragando e fazendo o seu estômago tremer diante da ausência de peso. O mundo era um borrão em volta deles por um instante e, então, escuridão. Haviam chegado ao solo, mas não o atingido, e sim afundado nele. O mundo não parou, continuou rodopiando – Dipper saiu rodando ladeira abaixo, Tom também, só que na outra direção. As mãos deles se separaram, e os dois se afastaram em caminhos opostos.

— Tom!

— Dipper!

Dipper gesticulou seus membros, tentando nadar numa pilha de coisas que ele logo percebeu serem dejetos. Terra, areia, lama, restos de mobília de madeira, estofamento e papel. Tentava alcançar seu mentor novamente, mas não foi capaz, tamanho descontrole com a pontada que levara na costela por algum objeto metálico que lançou uma dor aguda na lombar esquerda. Finalmente, parou de cair assim que chegou ao sopé da colina de entulhos. Tossiu com dificuldade, abanando a mão para tentar sumir com o véu de poeira que havia se erguido com o seu impacto e complicava sua visão já turva, sua cabeça estonteada com o cérebro parecendo ser feito momentaneamente de amoeba. Um fedor doentio de putrefação corroeu suas narinas adentro e fez sua barriga se contrair e querer botar tudo pra fora.

Ainda cambaleando, mal de pé, guiou-se às cegas, agitando as mãos, buscando tato naquele muro de lixo. Havia tocado algo pegajoso, macio e duro. Estranhando, traçou os dedos ao redor daquele objeto estranho – era áspero, então mole, então grudento. Quando sua visão deixou de ficar embaçada e se acostumar com a pouca luz do lugar, formas se delinearam, fazendo Dipper ver no que ele encostava:

Um corpo em decomposição.

Jogou a mão para longe, espantando como se tivesse tocado em fogo. Afastou o olhar automaticamente, porém outro cadáver estava no seu campo de visão. Olhou para o outro lado, outro cadáver. Mais outro. E mais outro. Ele olhou para cima... aquilo não eram apenas destroços comuns.

Era uma montanha de criaturas mortas. Pés, pernas, patas assas e cabeças, todas elas dispostas ao redor sem uma ordem certa, nos mais diferentes estados de podridão. Lavras rastejavam de cada mísero orifício, tantas que às vezes pareciam fluir em cascata de dentro de carcaças de caixas torácicas, de órbitas oculares de crânios ainda cobertos com pele. O futum azedo e metálico de morte pairava constate em todo lugar que ele ia.

Lágrimas arderam em volta dos olhos de Dipper. Formigou-se da ponta dos pés até o último fio de cabelo. Uma coceira desconfortável aumentava nos seus antebraços. Teve a vontade de fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo. Rir. Chorar. Gritar. Vomitar. Desmaiar. Porém só ficara petrificado, o próprio organismo entrando em pane, sem fazer a menor ideia de qual comando ativar primeiro.

— T-Tom! — estridiu finalmente, suas palavras saíram esganiçadas e quase inaudíveis, como um arrulho de socorro de um animal.

— Olhem isso aqui! — uma voz desconhecida e grossa falou e, em seguida, deu uma risada perversa. — Venham aqui! — persistiu chamando.

Desorientado, Dipper foi tropicando em busca do som. Não importava quem fosse. Não queria ficar sozinho ali. De maneira alguma.

Encontrou a origem do outro lado do aterro, era um monstro que havia dito. Vivo, usando o macacão surrado do presídio, segurava uma vara de madeira com uma ponta quebrada e afiada. Parecia-se com um troll, escamoso, de cor alaranjada, a altura o triplo da de Dipper, a boca torta expondo a maior coleção de dentes que ele já havia visto na vida. Ele olhava para alguém próximo do garoto com malícia. Mesmo perdido, Dipper sabia que não podia ser ele – ainda estava bem protegido por baixo da sua pele de invisibilidade. Seguiu o rumo do olhar do monstro e encontrou Tom agachado num canto, ainda se recuperando do tombo.

Correu na ponta dos pés até o lado do amigo. — Tô aqui — assegurou baixinho. Lucitor tateou o solo até achar o volume do pé de Dipper e segurá-lo com força.

Mais dois monstros chegaram. Em seguida, mais três, quatro, cinco... Uma multidão de anomalias estava ao seu redor. Todos eles carregando algum tipo rudimentar de arma. Não precisaria ser um gênio para entender que aquilo não seria uma festinha de boas-vindas.

Pines escorou nos ombros de Tom, ajudando-o discretamente a ficar de pé.

— Carne fresca! — jubilou um híbrido de polvo, rastejando os seus tentáculos gosmentos na direção deles furtivamente. — Finalmente, carne fresca!

Espontâneo, Dipper chamou pelos seus poderes. A resposta que teve foi um eco longo e profundo de um vazio dentro da sua alma. Inspirou o ar de susto. Sem mais nenhum poder. A sensação era horrível, a mesma de ter alguém considerado virando as costas para você. O garoto mal havia percebido o quão dependente e afeiçoado pela sua magia já tinha ficado naquele meio tempo.

Sentiu Thomas retesando os músculos do ombro. Ao mesmo tempo, pronto para recuar de medo e pronto para se defender se preciso. Dipper pressionou as costas contra a parede da montanha, rezando para encontrar uma ideia.

— Se afastem! — Thomas rugiu, suas pupilas vermelhas parecendo reluzir com mais intensidade. — Estou aqui procurando apenas por Bill Cipher!

— Quem? — uma criatura debochou, todas as outras riram e continuaram chegar mais perto a passadas lentas de predador.

Enquanto Tom estava ocupado tentando se explicar pro bando, Dipper notou algo rastejando pelas costas do mentor. Uma cobra azul se aproximava furtiva, olhos faiscando malícia e língua tremendo nervosa de fome. Ela foi se levantando no ar sem que Tom visse. Um momento antes do bote, Dipper despertou do seu torpor e sacou uma athame fora do coldre. A faca zapeou o vento e dilacerou um arco firme perto do pescoço da serpente. O bicho sibilou esganado e se curvou para trás, chiando de dor, sangue preto respingando e se misturando com o que escorria podre entre o solo. O ruído atraiu a atenção de todos inclusive a de Thomas.

Com o golpe, a mão de Dipper ficou exposta para fora da capa de invisibilidade. A mão rente, flutuando separada do restante do corpo enquanto segurava a lâmina chamativa no meio do ar. As criaturas se assustaram e voltaram a se afastar, confusas.

— Fiquem. Longe. — Tom voltou a avisar. Sua voz era de longe um grito, porém a seriedade presente nas suas palavras era mais estrondosa do que qualquer urro que ele poderia ter dado.

— Que porra é essa?! Como entrou com isso aqui?! — exigiu o troll laranja, quem aparentava ser o líder daquela facção.

— Eu não sou pouca bosta — disse Thomas, estufando o peito para a frente. — Eu sou Thomas Draconius Lucitor, o último em pé da Rebelião e braço direito de Lord Stanford.

Os monstros pararam. Fez-se silêncio absoluto. Então todas as criaturas começaram a gargalhar como se Tom tivesse acabado de contar a piada mais engraçada do mundo.

— Conversa fiada! — crocitou o troll contrariado, ainda em algumas risadas sem fôlego. — Todo o Exército de Stanford foi aniquilado aqui mesmo. E o messias voltou para a sua terra para nunca mais dar as caras. Não sobrou ninguém pra contar história.

— Ele feriu Viper — acusou um híbrido de gaivota com polvo próximo ao chefe com sua voz arrulhada e irritante, apontando para a cobra que Dipper acabara de atacar. — Matem-no!

Em coro, todas as criaturas ergueram as suas cabeças para o céu. Urraram, rugiram e crocitaram. Uma sinfonia de ódio selvagem e tangível encheu o espaço e todo o grupo começou a marchar para cima dos novatos. Tom engoliu a seco, olhos despreparados e perdidos.

“Tenho que fazer alguma coisa!”

— Esperem! — suplicou Pines. Nada se ouviu em meio o alarde.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Dipper tacou o foda-se e arrancou a pele de camaleão do seu corpo, passando para a frente de Tom e ficando visível para toda a manada num piscar de olhos.

— _**ESPERA!!**_ — clamou, abrindo os braços, protegendo Tom e detendo o ataque.

Toda a multidão freou o passo ao ver o garoto.

De primeira, observaram-no com olhos semicerrados. Perdidos. Então a mesma criatura polvo de antes redirecionou o dedo indicador para a testa do menino, com o roxo da sua pele esponjosa diluindo para um rosa, os olhos ofídicos do monstro líder se abrindo de choque.

— Olhem! É um humano.

— Um humano?! — ralhou o chefe, como se estivesse ofendido. — É um _Índigo_ ainda por cima!

A marca de nascença de Dipper da Ursa Maior estava exposta e brilhou em azul como se reconhecesse a presença do seu nome sendo dito em voz alta.

Um burburinho aconteceu. _Um Índigo? O que estaria um Índigo fazendo aqui? Quem é ele? Como veio parar aqui? Sabe fazer magia?_ Iam e vinha as perguntas murmuradas, trazidas e levadas pela brisa fedorenta.

— Como se chama? — O troll se aproximou, mas não em modo de intimidação. Um lampejo de curiosidade havia roubado a energia de selvageria das suas irises, e ele mantinha os braços para trás como se tivesse medo que Dipper pensasse que ele poderia machucá-lo.

— Sou... sou Dipper Pines.

Nova rodada de exclamações de surpresa e admiração.

— Olha o cabelo dele, os olhos... — um anunciou no meio da plateia bizarra. — Essa criança é a cópia escarrada do Pines.

— É _filho_ de Stanford?! — persistiu o troll, dando mais um passo à frente repleto de dúvidas e encantos.

— Não. Mas sou seu descendente. O que Tom fala é verdade. Por favor, só estamos à procura de Bill Cipher — pediu, apressado, não podia se dar ao luxo de desandar da razão que lhe trouxera ali. Bill já poderia estar no leito de morte, enterrado naquela chacina de corpos até.

Mais um silêncio se seguiu. Pétreo. Mortal como tudo que os cercavam.

De pouco a pouco, ira virou admiração. Os olhos das criaturas inundaram-se de brilho, pareciam crianças admirando o brinquedo que elas mais queriam numa vitrine.

Enquanto estivera despercebido, um monstro alisou a mão no braço de Pines. O garoto se assustou com o toque, mas logo relaxou ao perceber que o gesto não tentava feri-lo. A criatura – uma menina com assas de libélula arrebentadas e cheia de curativos improvisados – inspecionava a pele dele, maravilhada. — Olha só, olhem como ele é perfeito! — dizia de boca aberta.

— Olhem os dedos, a testa... Incrível, incrível! — admira-se outro, aproximando-se.

— Eles existem mesmo! — comemorou mais um.

— Deixa eu ver, deixa eu ver! — pedia outros, empurrando o acúmulo de seres interessados.

Dipper começava a se sentir sufocado e confuso de tanta atenção quando uma sirene começou a ecoar em volta do que parecia ser todo o Exílio. As anomalias travaram nos seus lugares, alguns olhares preocupados e sons de espanto soaram aos redores antes delas saírem correndo, afugentadas por algo que nem Pines nem Lucitor entendiam.

— Se escondam! Eles tão descendo! — ouviu-se o alarde perdido de um dos monstros. De um segundo para o outro, Tom e Dipper estavam sozinhos naquela parte do aterro.

Os dois se olharam, procurando uma resposta no rosto um do outro.

Lá, metros acima, ouviu-se o som pesado de pés marchando e, em seguida, comandos eletrônicos de uma plataforma que descia de um filamento de soldados e guardas isolados num forte circular que percorria toda a extensão do topo da doma.

— O Comandante esssstá desccceendo — gorgolejou a serpente, lânguida e ainda aos pés da dupla, antes de perfurar-se para dentro da terra. — Ssse eu fosssse vocês dois usaria o truquezinho de vocês e sumiria daqui.

— Tom, eu te dou cobertura — falou Dipper enquanto vestia a capa e ficava novamente invisível. Mas, de repente, uma voz grossa e autoritária regozijou:

— Thomas Lucitor...

“O quê?!” os dois interjeicionaram. Tom lançou a sua cabeça para o alto. Uma plataforma metálica flutuava e terminava de descer na sua altura. Dipper se retraiu dentro da pele de camaleão, sem saber o que fazer.

Quando a plataforma parou e quem estava por cima dela entrou no campo de visão deles, Thomas paralisou completamente. Além de dois guarda-costas genéricos da Guarda, estava sobre o palanque um monstro fardado: uma espécie de lagarto, de escamas verdes que cobriam o seu grande porte musculoso, o dobro da altura dos dois, com um topete branco, olhos ofídicos e um distintivo atado ao peito que brilhava com força em dourado o nome “ _Septarsis_ ”.

O réptil sorriu maliciosamente para Tom.

— Seth... — Thomas gaguejou com uma voz assombrada na qual Dipper nunca tivera visto-o usar até então. O garoto-demônio recuou. Dipper conhecia aquela reação, a reação de ver algo terrível se desenrolar diante de si e não poder correr por ter as pernas muito bambas. A face roxa de Tom havia diluído para rosa, os seus joelhos tremiam visivelmente, e os seus olhos assistiam o monstro que se dirigia a ele arregalados, a musculatura do queixo frouxa. Era como se apenas a presença daquele oficial tivesse sugado fora a vida de Tom.

“Tom conhece esse cara?!” Dipper se perguntou.

— Tom, Tom, Tom, _Tomzinho_... — Seth atormentou, lambendo os lábios com a sua língua roxa bifurcada e longa. As suas pupilas reptilianas se estreitaram mais ainda, focando totalmente no demônio à sua frente. — Olha só quem resolveu aparecer...

Ele desceu da chapa de metal, pisando em cima de uma mão carcomida sem esboçar o mínimo de reação. O olhar dele sobre Thomas engradecia, e o quanto mais engradecia, mais Tom parecia encolher.

— Quando eu ouvi que você estava aqui eu imediatamente soube que teria que ver com os meus próprios olhos. Devo admitir que estou impressionado em saber que você prestou para ao menos conseguir ficar vivo todo este tempo.

Algo tentava sair da boca de Lucitor. Mas Dipper reconhecia a reação o bastante para dizer que para alguma palavra sair dali, teria de sair lágrimas também. E Tom não era do tipo que se permitiria isso.

— Eu esperava mais de você quando chegasse o momento em que estaríamos cara a cara novamente — prosseguiu Seth, venenosamente calmo, inspecionando as suas unhas pontiagudas por cima de suas luvas táticas militares. — E cá está você, travado e pianinho... — Num movimento tão rápido que Dipper teve a impressão de perdê-lo de visto ao piscar, Seth avançou a garra até o perfil de Tom, sacudindo o rosto do demônio, conseguindo apertar com forças as suas ambas bochechas com uma mão só enquanto a outra residia formal às suas costas. Tom gemeu de susto e medo. Dipper cobriu sua própria boca, a outra mão já indo sem autorização para a athame na sua cintura. Seth colou o seu rosto contra o de Tom e sibilou baixinho no ouvido dele: — Ainda igualzinho você costumava ser. Mesmo depois de fugir e se esconder, você ainda não consegue deixar de ser meu serviçal obediente, não é?

As pernas de Tom balançavam soltas no ar, desesperadas por não terem onde se apoiar enquanto Seth o erguia pelo pescoço, as unhas quase perfurando a carne. A mão de Dipper tremia sobre a faca, o coração colidia dentro dele, e seu cérebro se embolava. Devia agir? Isso estragaria o plano?

Mas Seth, por fim, soltou Tom, atirando-o no chão. O garoto-demônio derrapou no amontoado de lama e dejetos, soltando um grito latente de dor.

Seth esgueirou um olhar ácido sobre o ombro, já voltando para a plataforma. — Mais tarde eu voltarei para te buscar, tenho ótimos _planos_ para você. Mas, por enquanto, não deve fazer nenhum mal passar um tempinho por aqui, não acha? Quem sabe isso não lhe corrija um pouco sobre sua disciplina.

Dipper esperou até que os soldados tivessem percorrido metade do caminho de volta para a base para que pudesse ir até Tom e ajudá-lo a se reerguer.

— O que foi isso? — perguntou no que o amigo ficava de joelhos.

— Seth. _Droga_ — praguejou Tom, limpando uma lágrima no canto dos olhos que Dipper fingiu não ter visto.

— Ele é...?

— Meu antigo dono.

Arrependimento se aloja na garganta de Dipper e cava para dentro do seu peito.

— M-Mas ele não é... outro monstro?

Tom bufa de desdém e descrença. — Você fala como se isso fosse ditar o caráter de alguém... ou a falta dele. Time Baby também não é exatamente humano, não concorda?

Eles se levantam. Não falam mais. Dipper fica atrás assim que Tom começa a vagar mais afundo do Exílio, estranhamente agora parecendo não temer mais nada. Ele pôde não ter dito uma palavra a mais, mas a sua pressa é mais clara o possível: _Não quero falar disto agora._

— Anda, vamos terminar com o que viemos fazer.

Na medida em que caminhavam através aterro fétido, uma névoa fina e extensa nasceu e precingiu tudo com um ar funesto. Dipper apressou o passo e tomou o braço do mentor para que ele soubesse de que estava ali ao seu lado mesmo que invisível. E sua mão só se apertou mais em volta do antebraço dele à medida em que novas coisas iam surgindo por volta.

Uma criatura – que mal retinha partes do corpo o bastante pra se dizer o que ela era – veio rastejando na direção deles só com a parte de cima do corpo, parte do esqueleto da dorsal ainda exposto deixando um rastro de sangue por onde passava, usando de todas as suas forças para implorar a Tom:

— Se..senhor... p... por favor... me mate.

Tom engoliu a seco sem mexer um músculo e apertou o passo. Dipper sentiu a onda de vertigem atingi-lo de novo. Fechou os olhos.

— Você tinha razão. Eu não queria estar sóbrio aqui.

Tom não respondeu, só continuou andando, olhando para os lados à procura de Cipher. Por mais que Dipper também quisesse encontrá-lo, tinha que admitir que ambos estavam adiando o inadiável:

— Tom.

— Que foi?

— Vamos falar do elefante na sala?

— Não vou falar sobre Seth.

— Não era sobre isso que eu queria falar.

Tom não diminuiu o passo.

— Quando encontrarmos Bill... como vamos sair daqui?

Tom não diminuiu o passo.

— _Psiu!_ — Soou alguém do nada. Dipper e Tom frearam e giraram a cabeça na direção do som. Quem havia chamado era o mesmo troll alaranjado de mais cedo, entremeado numa fenda entre dois tapumes feitos de algum tipo desconhecido de lona, debaixo de uma montanha de lixo. Ele fez um gesto com o dedo para que Tom o seguisse e sumiu para o interior do buraco.

Tom redirecionou o passo até o esconderijo, Dipper o segurou pelo braço. — Onde pensa que vai?

— Você tem uma ideia melhor? — soprou Tom de lábios comprimidos. — Talvez ele saiba alguma coisa sobre Bill. Esteja preparado para me dar cobertura se necessário.

Deixou Thomas ir, ficando sempre a um palmo de distância dele e com a mão já fechada firme em volta do cabo da faca. Dentro da fenda – que se revelou ser uma tenda feita com o que parecia ser sobras de couro, pele e escamas de diversos monstros, costuradas entre si e atanchadas em vigas precárias de madeira –, o troll seguiu observando Tom de olhos estreitados e braços cruzados.

— O que vocês disseram que queria mesmo? — perguntou na rapidez.

— Por que a boa vontade do nada? Você não queria fazer sopa de mim mais cedo? — desconfiou Tom.

O troll olhou para o espaço vazio às costas do demônio e disse, sem saber onde pousar o olhar: — Você pode sair. Não vamos te machucar.

Dipper notou que falavam com ele.

— Ele prefere ficar assim por enquanto, obrigado — adiantou Tom.

O monstro suspirou. — Como quiser.

— Queremos encontrar um prisioneiro que veio parar aqui recentemente. Bill Cipher. Ele está na forma da terceira dimensão, parece um garoto humano loiro.

Os olhos do troll se iluminaram diante às palavras “humano” e “loiro”. O coração de Dipper colidiu. — Conhece ele! — afirmou, nem ligando por ter denunciado onde estava quando invisível.

— Sabemos quem é. Podemos te levar até ele.

— Preferimos que ele seja trago até nós — retorquiu Tom, irredutível.

— O estado dele está muito sério para que ele possa sair de onde está. E vocês não estão em posição de escolha. Nós somos a maior facção daqui de dentro, podemos te dar proteção ou então podemos ter vocês de jantar hoje mesmo. O que preferem?

Silêncio.

— E por que querem ajudar? — continuou Tom de olhos semicerrados.

— Não é óbvio? Queremos o favor em troca. Temos algo que vocês querem, e vocês tem algo que nós queremos.

— E isso seria...?

— O Índigo.

Dipper arquejou. “Eu?!”

— Não vou dar meu aliado pra vocês!

— Não queremos _ele_. — O troll revirou os olhos. — Queremos que ele nos ajude a fazer uma coisa que só _ele_ pode fazer.

“Hã?!”

— Novamente, o que isso seria?

O troll remexeu no seu lugar. Pela primeira vez, parecia ansioso. — Vai ser mais fácil mostrar. — Ele caminhou até o interior da oca, próximo a uma pedra. Ele empurrou a rocha com facilidade, revelando um poço cavado no chão que descia com uma escadaria improvisada feita de entulhos amarrados. — Precisam vir comigo.

Os dois não mexeram um músculo.

— O cara que vocês procuram está lá embaixo — insistiu. — E outra, não vamos fazer nenhuma gracinha. Vocês viram a gente lá fora, não temos motivo nenhum pra ficar atraindo as nossas vítimas em armadilhas e joguinhos. Se a gente quisesse matar vocês, acredite, já teríamos feito.

Os dois prosseguiram, Dipper mais rápido, apressado. E desceram na doca logo após o troll.

— Como você se chama aliás? — disse Thomas no final da descida.

— Bauer — disse breve. Ele tirou um archote improvisado da parede e acendeu. O túnel se estendia mais adiante, criando esquinas e corredores incalculáveis pra dentro da terra. — Narigudo! — Ele assobiou com os dedos na boca. Uma criatura esquelética de tão magra surgiu do topo, escavando para cima e tirando uma tromba para fora de uma toca que fizera no mesmo instante. Parecia uma mistura de tatu com tamanduá e tinha asas de morcego. — Leva a gente até os linha de fogo.

Narigudo escoltou sobre duas patas o trio por um caminho adjacente, de vez em quando abrindo um caminho ou outro para atalhar o trajeto.

— Se vocês têm um monstro que consegue cavar com tanta facilidade assim, como não conseguiram fugir daqui ainda? — indagou Lucitor.

— O aterro do Exílio só é de terra até certo ponto no solo. Narigudo não consegue perfurar concreto. Mas ele já nos ajuda bastante, nos garantiu esse esconderijo, não é, Narigudo? — Bauer escovou a mão entre o pelo escasso e lambido da cabeça ossuda da criatura. O bicho virou na direção deles e soltou um chilro contente parecido com um de beija-flor. — Aqui dentro você tem que provar o seu valor, senão... vocês já viram o estado lá fora.

Ao dizer isso, claustros começaram a surgir ao redor deles, iluminados precariamente por chamas de archotes menores. Docas com camas e beliches em formato de rede. Todos eles feitos de materiais fracos e quebradiços. Alguns monstros que Dipper havia visto lá em cima se abrigavam por lá, deitados nos seus leitos, observando o teto de raízes e terra, os olhares desprovidos de interesse ou disposição. Eles não mais pareciam tão intimidadores o quanto aparentaram durante a sua chegada. Só pareciam... extremamente desesperados. Dipper reconhecia aquelas fisionomias com facilidade. Era o mesmo rosto que ele passara usando durante anos e anos, obrigado a suportar uma vida de questões e sofrimentos em silêncio.

Sua marca de nascença começou a formigar e então a coçar. Pego desprevenido, Dipper estagnou o passo, deixando que o trio continuasse a caminhada sem ele. Fazia tempo que ele não sentia aquela intuição com tanta intensidade. Deixando-se guiar automático como a agulha de uma bússola para o Norte, Dipper girou o rosto para o corredor oposto. Uma criatura de estatura baixa caminhava corredor adentro, deixou cair no chão algumas cápsulas de balas. Ela se abaixou para recolhê-las, afobado, e as segurou com mais força dentro da bacia improvisada que fazia com seus braços.

Quase involuntário, Dipper passou a segui-la, entrando no corredor e divergindo do caminho. Ao final de uma esquina, uma bruxuleante luz verde emanava.

O que era aquilo? De algum jeito, lhe era familiar sem ele nunca tê-la visto.

Seguiu o brilho. Ele vinha por debaixo das frestas de uma porta improvisada com um tapume de madeira. O encapuzado bateu uma melodia na porta e alguém abriu a passagem do outro lado imediatamente. Dipper se esgueirou, conseguindo entrar a tempo junto do monstrinho antes do tapume ser fechado novamente.

Dentro do novo aposento, um grupo de monstros estava sentado em volta de uma mesa redonda. No centro dela, um orbe verde-neon brilhante flutuava acima do tampo, e Dipper soube imediatamente que, de algum jeito, ela era feita do mesmo material da cúpula do Exílio que bloqueava magia. A coceira na testa piorou. Um gnomo (que parecia alto demais para ser um gnomo) se levantou do seu assento, animado em ver o pequeno visitante, saudando-o: — Chegou a tempo. Como estava o movimento lá em cima?

— Não muito bom hoje, Robb — respondeu a criaturinha com uma voz fina e infantil. — Só consegui achar esses. — Soltou as cápsulas sobre a mesa, que rolaram ao redor do grupo. De dentro das cápsulas, Dipper conseguiu enxergar que brilhavam resquícios de alguma substância pegajosa da mesma tonalidade da bola de energia flutuante. O mesmo verde da concha do presídio. O mesmo verde da energia que vibrava dentro das armas que os soldados do presídio usavam.

Dipper abafou um arquejo. Eram resquícios de alguma energia sobrenatural usada pela Guarda.

O que aqueles monstros estavam tramando recolhendo aquilo? Pareciam ser sobras de magia. Pines teve a impressão de ter acabado de invadir o comitê de algum plano secreto.

Os monstros sorriram com amorosidade. — Vai ser o suficiente, Milo — disse Robb. — Parabéns, chegou o seu grande dia!

O monstrinho retirou o capuz. Era uma salamandra roxa, bípede, de grandes olhos de írises amarelas, nariz bulboso e lábios sorridentes. Pela fisionomia, estatura e voz, era inconfundível: uma criança de sua espécie.

O coração de Dipper apertou.

Tinha uma criança vivendo naquele lugar. Naquelas condições. E o pior: quantas outras mais?

Os olhinhos de salamandra de Milo se encheram de fascínio, e ele se aproximou do orbe crepitante de energia, admirando-o como o brinquedo mais querido de uma vitrine. — Legal — sussurrou ele, encantado.

“O que estão fazendo?” questionou-se, achando estranho a reação que sua marca de nascença tinha diante àquilo.

— Agora vem a parte mais importante, Milo — disse a menina com asas de libélula que Pines tinha visto no exterior mais cedo. — Você está pronto? — Havia um tom estranho na voz dela. Algo que Dipper ouvira dos seus pais quando ele também era criança e teve de ir ao dentista para extrair um dente. É como se a garota-libélula estivesse eufemizando algo terrível.

Prendeu a respiração.

Milo olhou para os próprios pés por um momento. Porém, levantou o rosto de novo e assentiu com bravura.

Robb recolheu as cápsulas das armas e, juntos, o grupo começou a extrair a energia neon de dentro dela usando pinças e alicates. As réstias verdes se soltavam dos alicates e pairavam no ar, flutuando até se fundirem com o restante da esfera cintilante. Quando terminaram, a esfera brilhou com mais intensidade e a energia rodopiou com força, ficando instável. O menino-salamandra deu um passo atrás.

— Não tenha medo — disse Robb, esticando a mão na direção do garotinho.

— Está com ela em mente? — perguntou a libélula, carinhosa.

O salamandra assentiu e retirou de dentro da sua manta um brinquedo feito de sucata: uma bonequinha que parecia uma garotinha de cabelos loiros e vestido rosa.

— Ótimo, mantenha ela nos seus pensamentos — congratulou, sempre em tom didático. — E qual parte vai dar?

— Ela vai ter a mão igual a minha — respondeu Milo, levantando o seu braço pra fora da manga e mostrando a sua patinha de anfíbio de três dedos colados num no outro.

— Então vamos lá — Robb gesticulou sua mão na direção da de Milo, sustentando um olhar encorajador.

Hesitante, Milo deu a mão para o mais velho. Robb segurou Milo pelo pulso com força e guiou a sua mão na direção do orbe. Assim que os dedinhos do anfíbio tocaram a energia, ele começou a gritar. Dipper tomou um susto. O orbe verde sugava a mão do garotinho; sua carne chiava, e um cheiro de queimado terrível subia. Por um momento, Dipper ficou petrificado, não conseguindo fazer nada além de sentir enjoo ao ver aquele filhote gritar e implorar para que Robb parasse e retirasse sua mão. Mas Robb não parou. A energia continuou queimando e carbonizando a pata de Milo, lágrimas escorriam dos seus olhos e ele eclodia um grito agudo e prolongado que arranhava os tímpanos de Dipper. Uma dor que ele nunca esqueceria.

A sua marca de nascença pegava fogo. Pines teve tontura.

— É o bastante — disse a libélula, que observava a reação afinco, com a complacência de um médico que observa o furo de bala na barriga de um paciente em estado grave. Robb soltou o pulso de Milo, que tirou o braço faltando a mão. A ponta do osso saía do cotoco do seu braço, misturada em carne queimada que sangrava negro. Milo estava tonto. A garota-libélula segurou o menino de prontidão, evitando um desmaio. Um monstro cobriu o ferimento aberto do menininho com um bolo de panos velhos, estancando o sangramento. Outra criatura manipulou o que restara do orbe com um pedaço de pau, e fez com que a energia se dissipasse, fugindo num raio esverdeado em direção aos céus.

Os joelhos de Dipper tremiam. O que tinha acabo de acontecer?

Levam Milo para um canto da sala, onde o ferimento foi coberto com um curativo precário feito de trapos. A Libébula sempre consolando o garotinho. — Muito bem, Milo, muito bem. Estamos todos muito orgulhosos de você.

Pálido, Milo esboçou um sorrisinho langoroso. — Eu fiz certo?

— Sim, fez sim. Pode ficar tranquilo. Vamos deitar agora?

Milo assentiu e, aos tropeços, saiu com Libélula do aposento.

Imediatamente, Robb suspirou com tristeza, deixando uma barreira enorme de dureza despencar assim que os dois saíram da sala. Caiu no lugar que usava para sentar, derrotado.

O monstro que havia manipulado e dissipado a energia para fora do local olhou para Robb com preocupação. — E agora?

— Agora nós fazemos o mesmo que fazemos com todos os outros: esperamos.

— É, mas por quanto mais tempo? — uma nova e desconhecida voz falou, pegando Dipper de surpresa. Ele virou o rosto na direção dela, descobrindo que havia vindo detrás de uma tolha velha suspensa

— Hippo, a criança já foi embora. Você pode sair.

— Posso mesmo? — a criatura, Hippo, continua escondida atrás do pano. — Afinal, venho tendo que me esconder do restante da comunidade já faz meses. Será mesmo uma criança quem você tem mais medo de assustar, Robb?

— Hippo — começou Robb, com a cabeça entre as mãos enquanto massageada as têmporas. — Não vamos começar com essa discussão agora. Sabemos que é a nossa única esperança de sair daqui.

“Espera, eles estão falando de...?”

— Eu estive no Mindscape por milhares de anos. Servindo a Guarda por ainda mais centenas. Há muito mais tempo que você, Robb — a criatura escondida interrompeu o raciocínio de Dipper. — Eu dei tudo de mim por esta “esperança”. _Literalmente_. E veja onde ela me levou...

Ao dizer isso, o monstro finalmente afastou a cortina e saiu de trás dela, ficando visível para todos e sanando as dúvidas de Dipper:

Hippo não era nada mais, nada menos do que uma forma bidimensional flutuando avulsa no ar. Um quadrado azul de energia oscilando no vazio, com pequenos bracinhos e perninhas frágeis pendurando das suas bordas geométricas. A criatura não tinha olhos, nem pele, nem outros membros, aparentemente nem ouvidos, mas apenas uma boca no centro da sua forma. Parecia-se com... (Dipper odiara descobrir)... Parecia-se com Bill quando ele ainda era um triângulo.

Pines correu para cobrir a boca com a mão antes que gritasse e se denunciasse ali.

Tudo ficou claro de repente:

Índigos.

Aquela reuniãozinha secreta, o intuito dela. Quando aquela pequena salamandra sacrificou uma das suas mãos, falando de uma garotinha de olhos azuis na forma de uma boneca no seu colo... Ele estava fazendo o Índigo da sua criança que viria a nascer no mundo humano!

— Quanto mais tempo vai levar pra você contar pra eles o que acontece quando se tenta fazer Índigos demais? Quanto tempo vai levar para você falar que eu ainda estou aqui e que não fui “salvo pelo meu Índigo”? — Hippo continuou flagelando. — Vai esperar até que você fique deste jeito? Vai esperar a Pixie ficar assim? O _Milo_?!

— Você tem alguma ideia melhor, Hippo?! Por favor, me esclareça — ralhou Robb.

Houve-se silêncio.

— Não, não tenho — admitiu, rude. — Mas eu começaria por não deixar a minha própria espécie se ater a falsas esperanças.

— Índigos existem e vários de nós já vimos monstros que conseguiram fugir desta dimensão para a terceira e encontrá-los na Terra — defendeu Robb. — _Qualquer_ esperança é melhor do que nenhuma.

Dipper mal conseguia processar mais nada.

O único pensamento que ocorria na sua mente naquele instante era a terrível possibilidade:

“ _Eu_ fiz isso com Bill Cipher?!”


	6. You are back

Enquanto isso, Tom e Bauer continuavam a caminhar túnel adentro, desavisados sobre a ausência de Dipper ali com eles.

Um silêncio constrangedor já estava a se desenrolar nos últimos cinco minutos, o que fez Tom finalmente se manifestar de tanto incômodo:

— Então... há quando tempo está preso?

— Não me lembro. _Você_ se lembra de quanto tempo estava preso?

Thomas retraiu, sabia exatamente sobre o que o outro se referia embora não soubesse como.

— Um membro da antiga Rebelião não conseguiria se safar das garras da Guarda por todo este tempo se não estivesse se escondendo — esclareceu Bauer, sem tirar os olhos da frente. Porém, esgueirou o olhar para o bracelete no pulso de Lucitor. — Não com esse _brinquedinho_ aí no seu braço.

Thomas supirou. Não sabia se deveria continuar a falar.

— Como conseguiu? Onde esteve?

— Na base secreta. Desde que a primeira batalha civil caiu, eu mal tirei os pés de lá.

— Então é verdade? A base secreta dos rebeldes não é um mito?! — uma sobra de animação finalmente apareceu na voz de Bauer.

— Sim. Existe. E ela é mesmo não rastreável.

— Ouvir isso parece um absurdo, sabia?

— Bem, eu sou a prova viva, devo ter vivido por mais de 30 anos lá.

— Não estou falando da base.

Thomas olhou para ele com curiosidade.

— Estou falando de... — Bauer deu uma travada, quase tímido. — De saber que ainda existisse alguém da Rebelião de pé. Que ainda exista alguém que acredita. Esperança parece a maior lorota pra mim.

Ficar sem silêncio nunca foi tão tortuoso para Lucitor.

— Desculpa — respondeu Tom finalmente, sem nem perceber o que tinha acabado de falar, olhando para os próprios pés enquanto caminhava. De um momento para o outro, sentiu-se solto. Pela primeira vez em mais de trinta anos, teve a sensação de realmente falar com alguém. Falar de verdade, com alguém que lhe entendia, que podia fazer o mínimo de ideia sobre o que ele tinha passado. Claro, Dipper havia se mostrado ótima companhia, mas, no fim do dia, ele ainda continuava sendo meramente seu pupilo e meramente humano, desprovido da vivência de anos de exclusão e ostracismo do Mindscape. Bauer era o contrário. Pela primeira vez, mesmo que por aquele breve instante, Tom sentiu a facilidade para falar. — Com tudo que vivi, com todos os anos em que passei refletindo sobre isso, eu acabei treinando a mim mesmo para nunca lamentar. Mas, quando você foi o responsável de um movimento que carregava nas mãos o futuro de tantos seres e acabou falhando do jeito que a Rebelião falhou, você não pode evitar um pouco de culpa de vez em quando.

— Sente saudades? Deles? Lutar contra esses filhos da puta?

— Todo santo dia. — Thomas nunca teve tanta certeza de algo saído da sua boca.

Bauer sorriu de canto de rosto. — E se eu te dissesse que talvez o seu esforço não tenha sido todo em vão?

A frase ecoou no interior de Tom e, por um segundo, só existiu ela dentro de sua mente.

— Como assim? — Voltou a reerguer a cabeça.

— O Índigo que você nos trouxe. Achamos que ele pode ser a chave pra sair dessa merda toda.

— O Dipper?

— Sim, ele não é o Índigo de Bill Cipher?

Thomas derrapou o passo, chocado.

— O quê? — Virou para trás à procura do amigo. — Dipper, por que não me falou disso antes?

Silêncio. — Dipper...?

Os dois olharam para o chão e analisaram as pegadas, só haviam os rastros dos passos de Bauer, Narigudo e Tom.

— Acho que ele se perdeu — explicou Tom confuso a Bauer.

— Vamos atrás dele.

*

Saindo do corredor, Dipper passou a seguir a dupla da garota libélula e do garotinho salamandra.

Os dois pararam em um dos claustros de camas improvisadas. A Libélula deitou o pequeno na mais próxima.

— Descansa agora, ok? — aconselhou ela. — Vou procurar algo pra conseguir diminuir a dor.

Ela saiu. Dipper ficou sozinho com Milo, mesmo que este não soubesse dele. O menino salamandra virou de lado, levantou sua bonequinha na altura dos olhos e sorriu através da dor. Mesmo que pálido e claramente delirando, o afeto dele era perceptível. Milo começou a acalantar para o protótipo da sua futura Índiga e para si.

Pines fora acometido por uma vontade imensa de tocar no pequenino. De compartilhar e lamentar de sua dor. De dizer qualquer coisa. Seu coração doía de um jeito no qual ele ainda não havia experimentado. Por mais incrível que parecesse, Dipper havia descoberto uma dor que ainda não sabia ter sentido.

Foi quando ele teve a maior realização desde que pisara no Mindscape:

Ele não estava mais doendo por si próprio.

Durante todos esses anos, todo esse tempo, Dipper esteve tão enfurnado em sofrer pelas desventuras da _sua_ vida que ele nem parou pra perceber nas da vida dos _outros_. Claro, já chorara por Ford, por Bill, por Mabel, mas não era a mesma coisa. Aquelas pessoas estiveram, de um jeito ou de outro, diretamente ligadas às infelicidades _dele_.

Essa vez era diferente.

Dipper não era exclusivo.

Aquele lugar. Aquelas pessoas. Todos, em conjunto...

Todo mundo doía.

Começou a chorar.

Afastou-se dali o quanto antes, pois sentiu que começaria a gritar. Chegou nos túneis, percebendo agora o quanto eles eram apertados, o quando o deixavam sem ar, claustrofóbico. Estava numa caixinha de fósforos. Andava de um lado para outro, sem sair do lugar. Perdera tanto tempo. Tanto tempo se lamentando quando existiam outras pessoas naquelas condições.

Sua Ursa Maior ardia, parecia querer puni-lo, castigá-lo.

Pensou em Cipher.

Todo aquele tempo e era por isso que Dipper e Stanford eram tão importantes para Bill. Eles eram a sua única chance de ter uma liberdade, uma vida de verdade. E todo aquele tempo Dipper o afastou. E, por causa da influência de Time Baby, Ford o afastou também. Bill os amava de verdade. Não teria como não amar quem é literalmente a sua _vida_ , quem é literalmente é a saída dos seus sofrimentos. Bill deu tudo pelos dois. Abandonara totalmente a sua forma física por causa de Dipper e Ford. Passara por aquela tortura até não ter mais nada que dar. E, mesmo assim, Bill falhou. Duas vezes. Com dois Índigos. Em duas linhas temporais diferentes. Só para terminar voltando para este mesmo lugar...

Era quase como... como se Bill não tivesse falhado, mas _Dipper_ tivesse falhado com ele.

Precisava encontrá-lo. Agora.

Saiu em disparada na direção em que Bauer e Thomas tinham ido. Desceu todo o túnel até os pulmões arderem, cansados de tanto ficarem sem ar. No caminho, bateu com Tom e os outros.

— Dipper! — exclamou Tom.

— Onde está o Bill?! — Dipper arrancou fora a capa de invisibilidade, deixando à mostra seu pranto.

Os olhos de Bauer se arregalaram em reconhecimento.

— Você viu, não viu?

— Viu o quê? — Tom perguntou, desconcertado.

— Ele está no final deste corredor. — E, antes de abrir espaço para que o garoto passasse, curvou-se sobre o ouvido dele, pousou a mão no ombro de Dipper e consolou: — Sinto muito.

Dipper não deu confiança e continuou correndo.

Não teve noção de tempo. Quando notou, o túnel havia se aberto para uma longa sala improvisada. No chão, estavam ladeados diversos corpos cobertos por trapos. Dipper correu, de olhos na fileira, inspecionando rapidamente cada um deles, torcendo para que não encontrasse um garoto loiro em meio aos monstros mortos. Do outro lado, os ecos apressados dos passos de Bauer, Narigudo e Tom vinham atrás.

Rodou em torno do próprio eixo. Olhando por toda parte quando, de repente...

— Carneirinho...

O estômago de Dipper congelou. Sentiu-se no primeiro carrinho de uma montanha-russa, sentado no lugar da frente, no final da subida, naquele exato momento em que, em suspense, o carinho para um segundo antes da descida antes de cair.

Ele virou na direção da voz.

E o carrinho despencou. A cena atingiu Dipper feito uma lufada violenta de vento, penetrou as janelas da sua alma e revirou e destruir as suas estruturas além da arrumação.

Cipher estava deitado em quase posição fetal sobre uma lona esfiapada. Nu a não ser por um pano encardido e fedorento enrolado em volta da sua cintura. Os cabelos, gordurosos. O corpo, mais fino e pálido do que ele já tinha visto antes, coberto de hematomas, vergões vermelhos e roxos, e feridas absurdas que só não estavam abertas por estarem cobertas por barro para poderem atrasar o inevitável e iminente estado de putrefação.

Era ainda pior do que Pines havia visto na visão que tivera na caverna.

Sua mente pareceu dar um curto-circuito, pois, entre o pique de um desconhecido intervalo, Dipper viu-se ajoelhado diante de Bill, a cabeça dele acomodada em seu colo.

Cipher deu um sorriso dolorido, uma tarefa que parecia requerer de toda a força restante do loiro. — Você... voltou.

— Por favor, Cipher, não se esforce. Por favor.

Mas Cipher não desfez o sorriso. Invés disto, tomou alguns longos segundos para conseguir levantar a mão trêmula na altura do rosto de Dipper e descansar seus dedos no seu perfil. Bill deu o seu possível para afagar o rosto do garoto.

— Eu sabia... você iria vir... — A voz ia se apagando, virando um balbucio embriagado, e os olhos de Cipher começavam a ter dificuldade para se manterem abertas.

Houve uma fisgada no peito de Dipper.

— Charlie, me desculpa. — As lágrimas caiam do seu rosto no que se afogava nos soluços, a sua marca de nascença brilhava azul sem que ele notasse. — Me perdoa, de verdade.

As pupilas lilases cintilam com um fiozinho de luz.

— Fizemos o que pudemos — soou a voz amparadora de Bauer a alguns pés de distância. — Mas ele apanhou muito dos outros monstros assim que chegou aqui. Quando o acolhemos ele já estava, bem... nessas condições. Eu... — Bauer se cortou, estranhamente acanhado de novo. — Sinto muito.

Tom arquejou espantado, olhando para a cena com angústia. Lentamente, se aproximou dos dois amigos. Mais de perto, foi capaz de ver o número de costelas quebradas do loiro. Lucitor voltou a fitar Bauer com repulsa.

— Isso não é um lugar para alguém do estado dele ficar! Junto com todos esses mortos, ele pode pegar uma infecção séria estando num corpo humano. O que estão pensando?!

Bauer desviou o olhar, culpado. Narigudo, sem poder produzir voz, curvou as sobrancelhas para formar uma expressão de dó. Após um momento de vergonha, o troll revelou:

— Será que você ainda não notou? Este lugar onde estamos não é o nossa “alinha médica”... é a nossa _dispensa_.

O ar pareceu ser sugado do lugar.

Tom ficou olhando para os dois em choque.

— O... Bill... dispensa...

— É — disse Bauer — Não temos nenhum tipo de auxílio médico por aqui se você ainda notou. Alguém no estado desse cara não vai sobreviver aqui por muito tempo. É um fato, já passamos por isso antes – damos o nosso máximo para reverter, mas só acabamos atrasando.

— Vocês... vêm se alimentando da sua própria espécie? Estavam esperando Bill Cipher morrer para poderem servi-lo numa bandeja?! — explodiu Dipper.

— Olhe em volta, rapaz! Não estamos na porra de um hotel! Você acha que aqueles merdas da Guarda se preocupam em nos dar alguma coisa de comer? — Abaixou o tom de voz, percebendo a seriedade: — Não é nada pessoal. O único motivo pelo qual pegamos ele foi por ser um novato. Sempre pegamos os novatos e os já mais machucados pra garantir que não nos apeguemos a eles. Temos que sobreviver.

— Por que me trouxeram aqui, então?! Por que já não adiantaram a mentira e falaram que ele já morreu?! Por que me arrastaram até aqui?! Queriam me ver sofrer?! É isso??

Thomas hesitou em tocar Dipper ou não, com a mão pairando sobre o ombro do pupilo. — Dipper... eu sinto muito. — Thomas disse isso porque, sinceramente, o que mais havia para poder ser dito? Só lhe restavam isso, como sempre restava dentro daquele mundo: lamentar.

— Não — Dipper cortou antes mesmo de Thomas poder terminar. — Bill Cipher não vai morrer, eu não vou permitir isso.

— Dipper, você ouviu o que ele disse, nesse lugar...

— Foda-se! Eu vou embora do Exílio com ele agora, você me leva de volta pra minha dimensão que eu garanto resolver isso!

— Não é tão simp...

— Thomas, já fizemos o que tínhamos que fazer por aqui. Vamos _agora_! Estou mandan...

— Dipper! — O ganido rascante de Charlie recuperou a atenção do garoto. Tudo voltou ao silêncio para que ele pudesse falar. Bill ainda continuava sorrindo. — Tá tudo bem.

— Não, Bill, não está. Olha pra você!

— Está, sim, Dipper. Por favor, eu não quero desperdiçar esse momento. Eu odeio ter você brigando comigo.

Se palavras pudessem ser afiadas como facas, as de Bill agora seriam a lâmina de uma guilhotina. Dipper por pouco não perdia a cabeça. Lá já estava ele quase pensando em si de novo.

Verdade. Se Bill estivesse mesmo partindo, aquela não era a hora para fomentar um barraco. Dipper já esteve brigando com Bill durante uma vida inteira. Todo o tempo em que o demônio esteve ao seu lado, momentos esses em que Pines poderia ter aproveitado de formas bem mais proveitosas, foram gastos com intrigas e discussões. E agora, no seu leito de morte, onde Dipper finalmente percebera o quanto havia desperdiçado a presença de Charlie na sua vida, não poderia dar espaço para mais um desgaste.

Se houvesse uma coisa certa a se fazer naquele instante, era fazer pelo menos um momento – nem que fosse apenas o único – entre os dois valer a pena. Seria agir com Bill como a pessoa que ele realmente era: alguém que lhe amava.

Dipper engoliu saliva, rascante. E, envergonhado, recomeçou com placidez: — O que quer que eu te faça, Bill? Diga qualquer coisa.

Bill suspirou de prazer, acolhendo-se ainda mais no colo de Pines.

— Canta — pediu baixinho, fechando os olhos. — Canta pra mim.

Após um momento de surpresa e perdição, Dipper consegue esboçar um sorriso. O primeiro desde que se lembrava.

— Claro — concordou com a voz vibrante, equilibrada na corda bamba do choro.

Respirou fundo um, duas, três vezes até sentir que sua mente não estava mais tão nublada pela ansiedade para que iniciasse:

— _Você diz.._

_Que o preço do seu amor é um preço que não está disposto a pagar_

_Tu choras_

_Em seu chá que arremessa no mar_

_Quando me vê passar_

_Por que tão tristes?_

_Lembra-se de que fizemos um trato quando você foi embora_

_Agora, está me irritando_

_Lembrem-se de que, apesar de nosso estranhamento, eu sou o seu homem_

Cipher fechou os olhos, mas sem tirar o sorriso deleitado sob a influência da música. Dipper prosseguiu no canto mais suave em que conseguia:

— _Você voltará_

_Em breve verá_

_Você vai se lembrar_

_De que pertence a mim_

_Você voltará_

_O tempo dirá_

_Você se lembrará que_

_Direito te servi_

_Mares se erguem_

_Impérios caem_

_Estivemos ambos nesses_

_Altos e baixos_

_E quando um empurro virar um empurrão_

_Eu mandarei um exército inteiro_

_Pra te lembrar do meu coração..._

Fraco, Bill sorria apenas com o olhar. Sua resposta era clara: _Obrigado_. Mas a sala havia morrido no silêncio.

Dipper lembrou-se de quando vira Stanford morrer durante a primeira linha temporal. Do quanto a sua cabeça parecia prestes a explodir de tantos pensamentos que irrompiam ao mesmo tempo. De como o mundo inteiro parecia despedaçar à sua volta. Agora era diferente. Dipper já estivera num mundo despedaçado há muito tempo.

Institivamente, Pines curvou-se ainda mais sobre o loiro. E, quase sem perceber, com as mãos dos dois lados do seu rosto, ele tocou a sua testa na de Charlie.

De mansinho, o formigamento sob a sua marca de nascença despertou e tomou conta de todo toda sua cabeça, então, seus braços, seu peito, pernas... tudo. E, quando finalmente abriu os olhos, segurou-se para não deixar o queixo cair:

Tudo brilhava. Seu corpo, as paredes, o chão...

Era como mais cedo, quando ele havia, misteriosamente, invocado nas cavernas aquela janela azul de magia que o permitira observar Bill à distância. Raízes luminosas de energia brotavam da aura azul que ele emitia, alastrando-se entre a terra e interligando ele e Cipher. Então, sentiu uma pressão de dentro da sua Ursa Maior, como se algo estivesse sendo sugado dele. Parte daquela energia saiu através da marca de nascença de Dipper e atravessou a pele de Cipher, entrando na sua cabeça e, aos poucos, deixando o corpo dele também brilhando.

Os dois reluziam na mesma frequência.

Os ossos de Bill estalaram, voltando para os seus respectivos lugares. E, como se assistisse a um vídeo transmitido em alta velocidade, Dipper viu uma por uma todas as feridas do loiro se fecharem e cicatrizarem instantaneamente.

Thomas soltou um arquejo impressionado de longe.

“ _Abra os olhos_ ”, o comando veio automaticamente na mente de Dipper, persuadindo a realidade a obedecer à sua vontade. E, como num passe de mágica, as pálpebras de Bill se abriram de uma vez, suas pupilas fulgurando ardentes na cor forte do lilás. Repleto de vida.

— D-Dipper?! — sobressaltou Bill, incrédulo, com a voz surpreendentemente saudável e olhando para os lados, meio que sem entender onde estava, desperto de uma sonolência. — Eu... _estou vivo?!_

— Sim! — vibrou Dipper, as lágrimas de volta aos seus olhos. — _Sim, você está vivo! Sim, Charlie!_ — Apertou Bill com força e sacudiu-o sem se preocupar se poderia voltar a machucá-lo.

Bill o abraçou de volta. E os dois ficaram ali por um instante que pareceu um minuto completo. Bill está aconchegante, seu corpo pulsava vivo!

— É por isso que lhe trouxemos aqui — pronunciou Bauer finalmente.

Dipper se virou na direção dele, encontrando o troll o admirando com um sorriso sabichão.

— Como eu estou conseguindo fazer magia aqui? — perguntou Pines, olhando para Bauer e Thomas com complicação.

— Não é magia, não exatamente — Bauer sacudiu a cabeça, emocionado. — É o elo que liga vocês. Nunca ouviu falar da energia que conecta os Índigos com seus criadores? Afinal, Cipher é parte de você e você dele. É algo que já está dentro de todos de vocês, mas é muito raro um de vocês conseguir botar isso em prática. Lindo!

— Como eu... pude fazer isto? — Dipper continuava em choque, olhando para sua mão cintilante e para o rosto sorridente e confuso de quem estivera morto um minuto atrás.

— Sei lá. Inexplicável. — Bauer deu de ombros. — Mas sabemos que tinha a maior possibilidade de você conseguir fazer uma coisa dessas. Muitos de vocês, Índigos, são feitos clandestinamente do mesmo tipo de energia que a Guarda usa para sua artilharia. A doma do Exílio que bloqueia a magia também é feita desse mesmo material.

— Espera — Thomas virou para Bauer, subitamente consciente em meio à sua igual surpresa. — Tá dizendo que o Dipper pode fazer magia aqui?

— Não. Não pode. Isso que ele fez não é magia, é a antimatéria de magia. É algo fisiológico que a espécie dele tem biologicamente falando.

Os olhos de Tom se arregalaram, pressentindo aonde Bauer queria chegar. — Vocês querem usá-lo — falou em voz alta sem se dar conta. — Se o Dipper pode fazer isso então... significa que ele também pode quebrar a barreira. Ele pode desativá-la!

Bauer riu em voz alta, extremamente satisfeito. — Muito esperto...

— Bauer — Thomas continuou. — O que vocês estão tramando aqui?

O troll virou o olhar determinado e corajoso para Lucitor. E, transbordando de bravura e confiança, soltou:

— Você falou que tinha saudade de reviver os seus bons tempos de rebelião... _O que acha de ter todos os monstros renegados do Exílio como seu exército?_


	7. B-26342

Eram tantas coisas para se absorver que a cabeça dele chegava a doer.

Bill Cipher estava vivo. Ali. Bem na sua frente. E Dipper havia o revivido.

Após a façanha, Bauer tinha guiado Dipper e Bill até um claustro individual e saído com Thomas para discutir algo com ele em outra galeria. Pines deitou Cipher com delicadeza no colchão improvisado. Mesmo que curado e trago de volta dos mortos, a condição do demônio ainda era de extrema fraqueza.

— Ugh! — gemeu Cipher, retesando o maxilar.

— Desculpa — disse Dipper ao terminar de acomodar Bill. Depois, recorreu até o embrulho que o troll havia deixado para eles próximo da porta. Dipper desatou o nó e descobriu que eram roupas limpas e novas para Cipher. E com “limpas” e “novas”, ele queria dizer o melhor que os monstros dali conseguiam improvisar com os materiais que tinham. Era uma camiseta regata e um short curto de lona, arame e couraça.

Ao levantar o olhar das roupas até o menino loiro que estava estirado a apenas alguns passos dele, o coração de Dipper tamborilou atrás do seu pulmão. Lembrou-se de como Bill costumava ser antigamente. Do quanto o demônio era vaidoso e fazia de tudo para manter sua aparência impecável. Por um momento, quis ter aquele velho Bill de volta. O arrogante, metido a besta, que desfilava dentro da sua casaca dourada com sua gravata borboleta e bengala lustrosa. Tinha saudades de vê-lo vestido ao seu caráter, e não daquele jeito. Machucado, seminu e entocado numa vala claustrofóbica.

— Aqui. — Entregou Dipper, retirado do seu enleio.

— Obrigado — agradeceu com a voz lânguida e levemente rouca, mas não começou a se vestir. Manteve os olhos fechados e levou, com dificuldade, as costas da mão à testa.

— Precisa de ajuda?

— Não, não, eu só... preciso de um tempinho.

Suspirou. — Entendi. — Ele estava pronto para sair da sala quando...

— Dipper! Espera!

Os pés dele frearam a um passo da saída. Levantou a cabeça sobre o ombro para Bill. — O que foi? — perguntou com a voz mais controlada que conseguia. Ele sentia que, se falasse muito alto, até mesmo as ondas sonoras poderiam ferir Bill mais do que ele já estava ferido.

— Vem cá? — miou com tom melindroso.

— Claro. — Caminhou até o leito e ajoelhou-se na altura do outro.

— Vocês não deveriam ter vindo até aqui. Este é o último lugar onde alguém deveria pisar — firmou.

— Eu não poderia te deixar naquele estado, Bill. De jeito nenhum — Dipper apressou-se, não se arrependendo nem um pouquinho de nenhuma das palavras que proferia. — Quando você me chamou e eu te vi aqui tão... — Ele nunca conseguiria finalizar aquela frase.

Bill aumentou os olhos. O lilás de suas pupilas reluziu com a força do espanto. — Eu... não te chamei aqui? — Então seus olhos viraram dúvida. — Como sabia que eu estava aqui?

Dipper sorriu. — Tom me falou que era o único lugar em que você poderia ter parado, dado às circunstâncias. E você me chamou, sim. — Ele apontou o dedo para a sua testa, indicando sua marca de nascença.

Bill arquejou de surpresa e, finalmente, sorriu de volta, com a doçura de quem compartilhava uma piada interna com outro.

— Então eu não alucinei que tinha te visto. Heh! — Até mesmo o riso dado parecia cansativo demais para seu corpo dolorido, mas caloroso demais para o deleite de Pines. Como ele havia sentido falta daquela risada debochada...

— Cadê o Stanford?

A fisionomia dele caiu. E lá se ia o prazer de Dipper. Tão momentâneo quanto o clima. Um sopro. Um dia ensolarado que subitamente havia se fechado num temporal, um raio intenso cortando as nuvens cinzentas e carregadas o seu céu emocional. Abaixou a cabeça, olhando para as costelas saltadas do demônio.

O rosto de Bill se contraiu numa carranca desconfiada. — Dipper? O que houve? — inquiriu, conhecendo o garoto perfeitamente mesmo que ele não dissesse uma palavra.

— Time Baby... — prendeu a respiração para evitar perder o fôlego com a pontada familiar que levava no coração toda vez que aquele assunto ressurgia — ... levou ele e Mabel.

Houve um silêncio torturante de dois segundos até Bill gaguejar: — Eles estão...?

— _Não!_ — Dipper disparou impulsivo. — Não. Ninguém está.

— Como você pode saber disso? Viu Time Baby com os seus próprios olhos!

— Eu _sei_ , Cipher! — Dipper levantou a franja para mostrá-lo a sua Ursa Maior mais uma vez. — Do mesmo jeito que eu sabia que você também estava.

Bill se calou, desacelerando, e cravou o escrutínio sobre o garoto, tentando ler suas intenções. — E qual é o plano?

— Por enquanto, não sei. Preciso saber onde eles estão primeiro. Alguma ideia?

Bill soprou entre os dentes com zombaria e revirou os olhos. — Conhecendo Time Baby, eles poderiam estar em qualquer lugar do Multiverso.

As mãos de Dipper voltaram a tremer e, como uma enxurrada de uma represa rompida, balbuciou: — É tudo minha culpa.

Cipher tomou o ar com cautela e, em seguida, tocou a mão do garoto com carinho.

— Pinheirinho... — O apelido que Dipper uma vez havia odiado rodeou os lábios finos de Bill e rodeou nas entranhas de Pines. Ele levantou a cabeça de volta para mirar o loiro. — Você fez o que podia. Você não tinha como saber. _Eu_ não tinha como te contar. Não é culpa de ninguém.

— Eu perdi tanto tempo, Charlie. Tanto tempo te afastando quando você só queria nos ajudar... — Mordeu o lábio inferior para que este parasse de tremer. Dipper lembrou-se de quando, durante a primeira linha temporal, fora ignorado e afastado de Stanford por 10 anos após eles terem transado. Lembrou-se de como aquilo havia sido uma das piores sensações da sua vida, uma das suas piores fases. E imaginou como seria estar no lugar de Bill durante os milhares de anos em que passou o evitando, mal se dando conta de que fazia com Bill o mesmo que Ford fizera com ele uma vez. O quão arrasado Cipher deve ter ficado?

— Eu não o vejo assim. Estou grato por ter conseguido passar ele todo com você, mesmo com as circunstâncias, mesmo com a linha temporal tendo sido alterada. Estive feliz que dediquei uma grande parte da minha existência a te perturbar, mesmo que na maioria das vezes tivesse sido contra a minha vontade. — E deu aquele sorrisinho de travessura.

A visão da face dele é quase cômica para Pines. Dipper uma vez havia pensado que Bill era a criatura mais perigosa do Universo. E agora ali estava Bill, alguém que Dipper havia julgado ser tão implacável e majestoso, fazendo biquinho e provocando-o, sem poderes, tão pequeno e frágil quanto uma criança. Exatamente como a criança que uma vez ele se passou para poder ser o amigo “imaginário” de Dipper. A cena abre um parêntese enorme de sentimentos dentro de Dipper nos quais ele ainda tem medo de nomear.

Os dedos do demônio se fecham ao redor da palma do outro. A face de Pines se aquece, e então entra em quase combustão ao captar a intimidade do toque. Dipper usou sua outra mão para abri-la sobre o peito nu de Bill, traçando sua pele até achar uma veia pulsante próxima a sua clavícula. O pulso de Cipher estava aumentando tão rápido e forte quanto o dele.

Ao notar o que fazia, Dipper escorreu a mão para fora do corpo de Bill, mas o demônio a recuperou com rapidez e a recolocou sobre o coração. O ato surpreendeu e confundiu Dipper ao mesmo tempo.

— Eu achei que você estaria furioso. Achei que todos estariam — revelou Dipper. — Pelo o que eu fiz — esclareceu.

— Eu também — Bill revelou de um jeito mais chocante ainda. Era verdade. Depois de anos sendo pintado erroneamente por Time Baby como uma ameaça, um monstro inescrupuloso e sem coração, Bill mais do que ninguém deveria esperar temer a aceitação e confiança de alguém. E ali estava Dipper mesmo assim, sem um pingo de medo dele. — Mesmo quando se faz a coisa certa pode-se haver consequências, Carneirinho. Ficar remoendo toda decisão que você tomar não vai te impulsionar nunca, só te atrasar. Confie em si mesmo, perdoe-se e siga em frente.

Dipper encaixou sua mão no maxilar pontiagudo de Cipher, aproximando os seus rostos um do outro ainda mais. — Obrigado — murmurou. Fazia anos que ele precisava ouvir aquelas palavras de alguém. — Digo o mesmo sobre você.

— O que importa é que você veio consertar as coisas. Sempre soube que você viria. — No que ele responde, seu hálito quente e sedutor sopra e se enrosca ao redor da mão de Pines.

A porta se abre com um ruído desagradável. Os dois giram as faces para receber o visitante. Entre a fresta, a cabeça de Tom apareceu.

— Dipper, tem como você dar um pulinho aqui?

— Claro. — Se levantou e bateu as mãos em volta da sua roupa para dissipar a poeira. Antes de deixar o aposento, olhou para Bill mais uma vez por sobre o ombro e assegurou: — Já volto.

Cipher assentiu. — Eu sei que vai. _Você sempre volta pra mim._

A frase havia sido dita da maneira que mais irritava Dipper: daquele jeito inidentificável entre ser seriedade ou brincadeira, do jeito que só Bill sabia como fazer. E havia causado nele uma reação mais incômoda ainda: um arrepio prazeroso no coração, também só do jeito que Bill sabia como fazer.

Dipper saiu, deixando com que esses pensamentos intrusivos ficassem juntos de Bill, fechados lá dentro daquele quarto. Tom o levou até a mesma sala onde Dipper tinha visto Milo fazer o seu Índigo. Bauer e mais outros quatro monstros estavam reunidos em volta da mesa, aguardando pela dupla. Eles levantaram os seus olhares os dois assim que entraram.

— O que estamos fazendo? — Dipper quebrou o gelo de prontidão.

— Precisamos de você — suspirou Bauer.

— Pra...?

— Fugir daqui. Estivemos planejando uma fuga desde que chegamos nesse lugar, mas sempre faltava alguma coisa. Você era a peça que faltava para fazer o plano dar certo! — anunciou a garota-libélula em disparada, meio animada.

Dipper respirou fundo e assentiu.

— Me digam o que tenho que fazer.

— Quando Seth vier me buscar — falou Tom; Dipper voltou o olhar pro amigo — você vai vir comigo. Escondido na camuflagem. Vamos subir juntos na plataforma sem que ele saiba. Assim você poderá conseguir invadir o sistema e desativar a doma da prisão por dentro.

— E _como_ eu vou fazer isso?

Bauer desenrolou um pergaminho sobre a mesa. Nele, residia o esquema rudimentar do que parecia uma planta de construção.

— Alguns de nós já foram levados até lá em cima e conseguiram retornar com algumas informações. Logo próximo ao quartel, não muito longe da sala do comandante, há uma área restrita — Bauer ensinava, apontando para os respectivos locais no mapa enquanto fazia. — Acreditamos que lá é uma espécie de casa das máquinas. É onde guardam todo o registro dos prisioneiros e procurados do Mindscape. É também onde trabalham os engenheiros responsáveis pela manutenção da doma que bloqueia a magia.

As sobrancelhas de Dipper entortaram em confusão. — Como sabem de tudo isso?

— Temos um infiltrado. Alguém próximo da Guarda.

— Massa, então por que não pedem para ele desativar isso?

— Não é tão simples. As únicas pessoas que podem acessar a sala restrita são o comandante e os engenheiros que veem aqui poucas vezes. Aliás, uma vez um de nós tentou invadir a sala quando teve que subir lá para uma inspeção de corpo delito. A porta é trancada e protegida por um sistema de leitura e verificação de espécies registradas. Fora o comandante, um monstro ou um agente comum da Guarda não conseguiriam entrar.

— E eu não sou um monstro, e, tecnicamente, também não sou um prisioneiro já que passei pela segurança despercebido. E tenho dentro de mim a energia que a Guarda usa para manipular suas armas e ferramentas — disse Dipper, estupefato e de queixo caído, descruzando os braços. — Eu tenho uma chance de passar pela verificação.

— Exatamente — sorriu Bauer, extasiado. — Tu é nosso trunfo, garoto!

— Não! — A nova e irreconhecível voz invadiu o ambiente e cortou direto pelo entusiasmo de conspiração da tropa. Dipper girou nos calcanhares para ver quem havia sido. Na moldura precária da porta de entrada, Cipher residia trêmulo, pálido, trajado nas suas roupas novas e simples, sustentando-se com uma mão no batente enquanto dilacerava Pines com o seu olhar de tristeza e raiva. — Não, Dipper, eu não vou deixar você ir!

— Bill!

— Não quero ouvir mais nenhuma palavra — explodiu. Marchando pra dentro do quarto sem ser convidado, Bill segurou as duas mãos de Dipper com toda força que ainda lhe restava. — Isso é um suicídio, Dipper. Se eles te pegarem, você está _morto_ , entendeu?

— Bill... — recomeçou, manso.

Enquanto pensava no que mais poderia dizer, um apito passou a ecoar na sala. O bracelete de Tom havia reacendido e trinava exatamente da mesma forma que Dipper vira acontecer no bar do Dragon Spit. Todos redirecionaram suas atenções para o dispositivo, inclusive Tom, que pareceu espantado de um segundo para outro. O demônio olhou para os participantes e disse com ares de assombro:

— Estão tentando me rastrear...

A porta da sala rangeu com rudez e Narigudo irrompeu com Milo às pressas.

— O que tá pegando, Narigudo? — Bauer perguntou com aflição, sua autoridade cedendo de leve.

— São eles. O Comandante e dois guardas — soprou Milo, ainda num pálido doentio do seu procedimento de mais cedo, entre sua respiração ofegante, servindo de intérprete dos chios de Narigudo. — Vieram buscar o novato. — Apontou para Tom.

— Dipper! Pegue o casaco de camaleão. Precisamos ir _agora_. Só vamos ter uma chance de fazer isso — apressou Lucitor, usando a sua “voz de mentor” para Dipper. Aquele não era um pedido.

— Dipper! — Bill voltou à censura, odiando o fato da atenção do garoto não estar nele. — Eu acabei de te ter de volta! — chamegou.

— Baueerr... — lamuriou Milo, olhando pra sala e de volta pro corredor em ansiedade, o que recuperou a atenção de Pines até ele. O garotinho salamandra parecia tão indefeso. Dipper evitou que sua mente lhe levasse até as opções mais obscuras do que aqueles guardas poderiam fazer com o garoto caso descobrissem que ele fazia parte de uma conspiração para derrubar o Exílio. Assim que notou Pines o observando, Milo escondeu a sua pata decepada, o que lançou uma dor lancinante e arrependida no peito de Dipper.

Pines focou o olhar no horizonte por um instante, tentando reorganizar seus pensamentos e não ter uma nova crise de pânico. Foi quando seus olhos reencontraram o pano da sala que era usado para esconder o monstro mutilado. Hippo – o monstro que havia dado tanto de si por uma nova oportunidade de vida, que acabara apenas uma casca do que costumava ser. Uma forma geométrica, bidimensional e amorfa naquela realidade.

Era _daquele_ tanto que aqueles seres precisavam da sua ajuda.

— Eu preciso ir — respondeu Dipper a Cipher, sem mais pestanejar.

Bill estava prestes a abrir a boca para protestar de novo quando Thomas interferiu: — Billy, esse não é só o jeito que os prisioneiros têm de fugirem daqui, mas o nosso também.

E o loiro se calou, reflexivo.

Dipper encarou ele com piedade. Colocou uma palma sobre o maxilar de Bill e resgatou o seu rosto para que ficassem novamente cara a cara. — Temos que resgatar Ford e Mabel. O quanto mais cedo sairmos daqui melhor — frisou, dando seu ultimato.

O bracelete de Tom piscava a piava como uma bomba relógio.

Bill respirou fundo.

— Okay — cedeu. — Vão. Rápido.

Tom bateu no ombro de Dipper, dando a largada. Os dois dispararam com Bauer na direção da saída. Um grito de Cipher fez o garoto frear um pouco antes de deixar o ambiente:

— Dipper!

Ele voltou a olhar para Charlie pela última vez. — O que foi?

— Prometa que vai voltar para mim.

Dipper virou o rosto, escondendo um sorriso íntimo de prazer do restante dos monstros. Com o coração refestelando naquela gostosa sensação quentinha, ele respondeu Cipher com a única resposta certeira que poderia lhe dar:

— _Eu sempre volto pra você._

E saiu da sala, seguindo Tom e Bauer com toda força de vontade reestabelecida.

*

Uma plataforma, idêntica à qual Seth havia descido mais cedo, pousou na área superior do Exílio.

Dipper se contraiu ainda mais dentro da sua capa invisível, tentando usar um pedaço do pano para cobrir o nariz. Ainda assim não havia sido o bastante para deter o fedor horrendo de cadáveres que predava o lugar.

Tom estava logo ao seu lado, esperando pela sua “carona” chegar. Eles já estavam reunidos, prontos para subir até a área de controle. Atrás de uma pirâmide de entulhos, Bauer se escondia com outros dois monstros, acompanhando o decorrer da cena a certa distância; na prancha metálica, esperavam dois guardas fardados e armados em cada extremidade, aguardando pelo prisioneiro requisitado.

— Thomas Draconius Lucitor — avisou um numa voz robótica. — O Major requisita sua presença.

O demônio deu um passo adiante ao ser chamado. Dipper entrou na plataforma na mesma hora que o amigo. Um dos guardas estalou o dedo e o prato voltou a flutuar. Só que, ao invés de voltarem para o vértice da cúpula por onde entraram, uma curva foi feita e o trajeto enveredou para a muralha metálica na base da doma do presídio.

Penetraram numa fenda retangular na pedra, e a plataforma deslizou em linha reta até encaixar-se num deck de desembarque. Mais ainda, luzes neon esverdeadas brilhavam com intensidade, iluminando uma porta forte com a insígnia de ampulheta do governo chumbada na sua lataria. O cheiro metálico desapareceu assim que um dos guardas ativou um comando num painel na parede próximo ao portal. A porta se dividiu em duas, emitindo um ruído de despressurização e uma bruma de fumaça verde quente. Eles a atravessaram para um novo ambiente.

Parecia um saguão enorme e futurista. Um verdadeiro delírio luxuoso em contrapartida às condições de moradia dos prisioneiros lá embaixo. O soldado mostrou um distintivo holográfico a um vigia, que deu permissão para atravessaram para a próxima ala.

Colocaram em Thomas a mesma algema que Dipper havia visto colocarem nele mais cedo quando o escoltaram sob custódia até o Exílio. O zumbido da energia verde que brotava das amarras indicava a Dipper que as algemas não só doíam no pulso de Tom, como também neutralizavam qualquer capacidade dele de utilizar magia.

Agora se encontravam num corredor extenso. Marcharam segurando Lucitor em cada braço até um extremo do corredor, onde jazia a porta com o holograma em display num visor digital de nome: “101 - Comandante”

A passagem se abriu com a porta a deslizar e todos entraram no aposento. De uma escrivaninha futurista, Seth levantou a cabeça da papelada e seus olhos se iluminaram de perversão no que encontrou Tom entre os guardas.

— Thomas... — maliciou Seth, que, em seguida, fez um gesto para dispensar os dois soldados. — Como foi a sua visitinha no nosso... — pausou, buscando a palavra que fosse mais maldosamente perfeita — ... _playground_? — Abafou um riso rouco.

Agora era na sala apenas Tom, Seth e um Dipper invisível.

Tom permaneceu calado, de pé próximo a porta, encarando afinco Seth de cabeça erguida no seu trono particular. Seth semicerrou os olhos para o antigo servo, como se tentasse ler suas intenções.

— Ainda não falando nada, é? Ah... clássico, típico Tomzinho. — Suspirou, deslizando suavemente o dedo escamoso sobre o tampo de _touchscreen_ da sua escrivaninha. — Obediente, serviçal... — Dipper sentiu o amigo tensionar a musculatura ao seu lado. — Vamos lá, Lucitor! Eu não quero guardar rancor do tempinho que passamos juntos. Me veja como um velho _amigo_. Você tem sorte de eu não ter te deixado naquele lugar para apodrecer. Deveria estar me agradecendo.

Por mais que quisesse ficar ali e defender Tom com unhas e dentes, Pines engoliu o nó pesado na sua garganta e tocou o amigo no ombro, sussurrando bem baixinho no seu ouvido: — Estou saindo. Mantenha ele ocupado aqui dentro.

Porém, quando estava para dar o primeiro passo pra fora da sala, os painéis verdes de iluminação mudaram para vermelhos piscantes e uma sirene começou a trinar pelo escritório. Seth franziu o cenho e apertou um dispositivo na parede às suas costas que se parecia com um interfone de tecnologia avançada.

— Qual o problema? — perguntou ele rígido a quem parecia um secretário.

— Temos um problema, Comandante — o chio no intercomunicador respondeu.

O nó que Dipper tinha engolido disparou direto de volta à sua garganta. A boca do seu estômago esfriou. “Sabem de mim? Fui descoberto?!”

— Rápido — ordenou Seth ao funcionário.

— Blendin Blendin está aqui de novo. Ele vem insistindo em falar com o senhor a todo custo desde hoje cedo. Foi ele que acionou o sistema de segurança. Está tentando chamar a atenção.

“Blendin?!” O queixo de Dipper caiu, perplexo. “Blendin está aqui??”

Seth deu um suspiro de quem já estava cansado de ter que lidar com uma certa situação mais de uma vez. — Deixem ele entrar logo — avisou, desligando o intercomunicador. As luzes de emergência se apagaram e voltaram a luminosidade normal.

Dipper cimentou os pés no lugar. Não sairia dali tão cedo. Blendin entrou em seguida, também acompanhado de mais dois escoltas. Ele não havia mudado uma vírgula de aparência desde a última vez em que Dipper havia o visto há mais de dez anos. Com o macacão cinza de lycra, a cabeça careca de lustrada (o efeito colateral de fazer tantas viagens no tempo), e o olhar enfezado no rosto redondo que parecia se recusar a sair dele.

— O que foi agora, Blendin? — perguntou Seth numa voz monótona, colocando as mãos à sua frente na mesa e entrelaçando os dedos.

Blendin apontou um indicador para o Comandante com ímpeto. — Você sabe muito bem o que está acontecendo! Se continuar ignorando o que Time Baby está fazendo conosco na Central do Tempo isso causará consequências terríveis para todos os agentes do tempo e para vocês também!

— Não é minha responsabilidade interferir nos desejos do Governador.

— Ainda assim, você toma a maior parte das decisões por ele. E hoje é o mais próximo que Time Baby consegue ter de um braço direito desde que Bill Cipher foi exilado por ele!

— O que o Governador faz não cabe a mim questionar. Todos nós sabemos disso, Blendin — repetiu com a voz engrossando.

Blendin riu com deboche. — É porque isto não te afeta ainda! Time Baby está desativando todas as fitas métricas do tempo! Ele ameaça fechar e dissolver de vez o Congresso de Viajantes do Tempo! Não consegue imaginar o quão destrutivo isso seria para manter a autonomia por aqui? — De queixo erguido e peito estufado, Blendin voou um passo à frente a Seth, mas foi detido pelos guardas que o imobilizaram pelos braços.

— Destrutivo à _sua_ autonomia, você quis dizer — corrigiu Seth com uma vírgula de displicência. — Tirem-no daqui — o réptil gesticulou marrento para os guardas, que começaram a arrastar Blendin para fora sob seus protestos de desespero.

“Time Baby está fechando os portais do tempo?”, meditou Dipper a investigar. “Por quê? Será que ele está com medo de que as minhas mãos caiam de novo numa nova fita do tempo e eu estrague todo o plano dele reescrevendo a história por uma terceira vez?!”

— Mantenha-o aqui — reforçou o aviso num sussurro para Lucitor e acompanhou Blendin e os outros para o exterior da sala, furtivo. Assim que atingiu o corredor, a porta se fechou automaticamente e deixou Seth e Thomas a sós.

O Comandante continuou analisando sua planilha holográfica sem nem se dar o trabalho de levantar o olhar da mesa. Tom permaneceu parado. Ele tinha que enrolar.

— Então... você conseguiu virar comandante dentro do tempo em que estive fora — falou Tom, neutro. Seth abriu um sorriso largo, brioso e perverso mais ácido do que uma garrafa inteira de ácido sulfúrico.

— Olha só quem ainda tem uma língua. Parece que os monstrengos lá de baixo pegaram leve com você. — Continuou deslizando o dedo sobre a tela.

— Você é um monstro também, Seth. E não há nada que você possa fazer que vai mudar isso. Você pode virar até o próprio Governador se quiser, que isso nunca vai mudar.

O dedo de Seth parou de deslizar. Seu risinho se desfez. O réptil travou como se as palavras de Tom ativassem um novo comando nele, um perigoso, um mecanismo de defesa. Seth respirou fundo, mantendo a compostura, afastou a mesa, se pôs de pé e começou a caminhar lentamente na direção do servo.

Tom estremeceu discretamente.

— Devo te lembrar da sua posição diante seu mestre, Lucitor? — ameaçou Seth, com o peito quase batendo contra o rosto de Tom e fazendo uma sombra larga e escura que obscurecia o serviçal. Mas Tom não abaixou a cabeça dessa vez.

Tom abriu a boca para retrucar de novo...

*

Enquanto isso, Dipper andava pé ante pé pelo corredor da base militar. Vidraças o ladeavam, e ele temia que até mesmo as suas palpitações pudessem criar ecos que o denunciassem. Caminhou passando os olhos sobre os crachás impressos em cada porta do almoxarifado até finalmente achar um com o nome “Sala de Comando – ACESSO RESTRITO.”

Olhou para os lados e, em seguida, para o painel de leitura de digitais que faiscava diante dele, ao lado da porta pesada de aço. Respirou fundo. Era agora ou nunca. Se desse ruim, pensou, pelo menos ninguém iria vê-lo, convenceu-se a pensar por este lado positivo.

Retirou a mão de dentro da sua capa de invisibilidade e, arriscadamente, a colocou no _scan_ de palmas que liberava o acesso à sala.

Uma energia subiu pelo seu braço na forma de um arrepio incomum. Era a energia de Índigo emitindo daquele dispositivo e se conectando com o organismo de Pines.

“Vamos lá... vamos lá...”, torcia ele silenciosamente enquanto o sistema processava o seu DNA.

A tela apitou e no visor apareceram as palavras “Acesso Liberado – Governador”. E Dipper tomou um susto. “O sistema confundiu o meu DNA com o de Time Baby?! Como...?”, pensou ele, afoito, com a testa já se enrugando.

Mas aquele não era o tempo para dúvidas. A questão era, a porta agora estava aberta e Dipper podia prosseguir. Saltou para dentro do aposento. O interior era pouco iluminado pelas centenas de pontinhos de LED das mais diversas cores a piscarem de milhares de supercomputadores ao seu redor. O espaço irradiava um cheiro de cobre e o zumbir de milhares de fiações ligadas e emboladas uma sobre as outras. À certa distância, uma claridade esverdeada brilhava. Dipper a seguiu até encontrar uma tela holográfica faiscando sobre um painel físico de botões.

— Okay, e como eu vou fazer pra mexer nisso agora? — suspirou, tão desapontado por não ter pensado direito naquela parte do plano que teve que falar em voz alta.

— Só pessoal autorizado sabe como operá-la — ruidou uma voz ameaçadora do seu lado esquerdo.

Sua espinha esfriou.

Lentamente, Dipper olhou na direção do seu algoz.

Da escuridão da sala, Blendin saiu com uma arma pontada para o garoto.

— Eu já sei onde você está — reforçou frio. — Agora tira a roupinha de invisibilidade ou eu atiro.

*

De queixo e peito pra cima, Tom respondeu sem tirar os olhos dos de Seth:

— Quer que eu repita?

O maxilar do comandante retesou.

— Tem que ter muita audácia pra ser atrevido do jeito que você está sendo na posição em que se encontra.

— Isso é o que você pensa. Eu não estou sozinho e não sou o último membro. A Rebelião nunca esteve mais viva. Stanford Pines retornou. É só uma questão de tempo para a mensagem se espalhar entre os monstros.

Seth jogou a cabeça para trás e explodiu numa gargalhada arrepiante. — O rebelde humano?! Eu não me preocuparia com ele desta vez, ele está sob a sola do sapato de Time Baby agora. Está confiante demais, Tomzinho.

— Não estamos todos? _Você_ não está? Se escondendo por trás dessa fardinha, nessa posição que você está, achando que isso vai mudar alguma coisa sobre quem você é: Um traidor da própria raça.

— Essa é a única carta que você tem? — disse Seth, com a voz voltando a ficar sombria. Ele se aproximou devagar, mas com o porte ameaçador de um predador esgueirando furtivo até a presa encurralada. — A questão é, Lucitor: é essa “fardinha” que me diferencia de você. É essa posição que faz com que todos do Mindscape me respeitem, sendo rebelde ou da Guarda. É esse “traidor” que vai estar sempre acima de vermes como você e sua corja. E você, Thomas? — Suas pupilas queimaram num verde doentio no que ele semicerrou os olhos para o rebaixado. — O você tem além das mentiras que conta pra si mesmo?

Quase interrompendo o discurso, Lucitor cuspiu na cara de Seth.

— É só isso que ser monstro engloba pra você, Seth?! — vociferou Tom. — Regador de suas origens! Renega até mesmo usar da arma mais linda que a nossa raça já elaborou. Renegou a própria magia que estava dentro de você!

O corpo inteiro do réptil endureceu. Ele fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça, como se processando o que Tom acabara de fazer. Seth levou uma mão ao rosto e limpou o cuspe da bochecha. — “Seth” não é a maneira mais adequada de se dirigir ao seu mestre. **E “magia” é um truque patético da sua laia!!**

Com a mesma mão, ele ergueu a palma no ar e a fechou num punho rígido... pronto para golpear Tom de volta. Quando estava à altura de esbofetear o subordinado, uma sirene alta disparou de novo e silenciou a reprimenda.

— O que foi dessa vez? — sibilou entre os dentes e caminhou até o comunicador, acionando o microfone. — Que é?!

— Se-senhor Comandante! Um invasor foi pego aqui dentro e capturou um de nossos soldados! Ele está fazendo Blendin Blendin de refém! — uma voz apreensiva e intimidada chiou do outro lado.

— Como é que é?!? — rugiu Seth, pela primeira vez esboçando uma reação genuína de surpresa e esgueirando um olhar desconfiado pra cima de Thomas.

O brado de soldados vociferou dos alto-falantes e dos corredores exteriores. Desorientado e furioso, Seth desligou o comunicador rudemente e marchou até a saída do seu escritório. — Você vem comigo! Não vai sair da minha vista dessa vez — disse para Lucitor, puxando-o pelo pescoço com uma mão, as garras afiadas _assim_ de perfurar a jugular de Tom.

Desativou a porta e correu até a aglomeração de seguranças que se juntava a outro extremo do saguão, próximo à área de controle. — Que putaria tá sendo essa aqui?! — Seth berrou tão alto que Tom jurou ver os outros subordinados tremerem ligeiramente.

— C-Co-mandante! — O soldado mais próximo bateu uma continência malfeita.

— Não era pra essa merda aqui ser a porra de uma área de controle?! — brigou, empurrando o soldado da sua frente e atirando-o para o outro extremo da sala. — _Como_ deixaram isso passar?!

— Não sabemos ainda...! — tentou explicar um, mas Seth pisou para dentro da saleta, atravessando a porta de aço recém-arrombada com o porte de uma manada a debandar.

Lá dentro, um círculo de agentes armados apontava suas pistolas para o chão. Mais à frente, perto do núcleo dos supercomputadores, estava um garoto humano com metade do corpo desaparecida por debaixo do que parecia ser uma capa de invisibilidade, apertando Blendin com uma chave de braço, usando-o de escudo humano enquanto segurava uma adaga afiada contra o pescoço do refém. No chão, havia muitas pocinhas frescas de sangue; o alumínio da placa do supercomputador estava amassado e entortado; e a testa de Blendin estava cortada – sinais incontestáveis que apontavam uma briga recente.

Tom cruzou olhares com Dipper assim que eles se identificaram em silêncio.

— Rápido! Senão eu o mato! — ameaçava Dipper no que um oficial tentava convencê-lo a negociar.

— Relatório. — Seth puxou um dos guardas fora da sua posição. — O que esse humano está fazendo aqui?

— C-chefe! Ele quer que você lhe dê a senha para acessar o sistema.

Seth comprimiu os lábios para evitar um riso. — Ele está tentando desativar a concha de energia do presídio. Espertinho...

— É o que todos nós também desconfiamos. O que vamos fazer?

— Dá logo a porra da senha pra esse garoto e terminamos com isso.

— O-o quê?!? Mas, chefe...!

Seth puxou o subordinado mais uma vez para mais perto e soprou entre os dentes: — Seu animal! Será que você não entende que esse garoto não poderia desativar a barreira anti-magia nem se eu quisesse?! Que só Time Baby e pessoas autorizadas por ele podem desfazê-la. Não é qualquer um que tem o poder para controlá-la. Mesmo com a gente dando a senha, ele só seria capaz de acessar o sistema, mas não o modificar. Nós damos a senha pra esse garoto, ele solta Blendin, e nós o prendemos. Ele não vai ser capaz de liberar o sistema. É um humano qualquer que algum rebelde provavelmente está se aproveitando!

— Mas, senhor!

— Trate um probleminha como se ele fosse um problemão que você dá o poder para que ele realmente se torne um! — interrompeu Seth, mandão.

O réptil deixou Tom aos cuidados de outro soldado e deu um passo adiante, colocando-se na linha de fogo do conflito. — O que você quer? — perguntou a Dipper, calmo e de peito estufado.

— A senha que me impede de acessar o sistema. — Dipper meneou a cabeça, usando-a para indicar a tela aberta do computador conectado ao seu grande processador.

Seth se curvou para o soldado ao lado novamente e sussurrou discreto no seu ouvido:

— Eu não ligo para Blendin Blendin. Eu ligo para o bom funcionamento do meu campo de concentração. Alerte aos outros soldados para estarem prontos para atirar assim que o garoto der as costas pra nós. — Em seguida, ele voltou a Dipper, ficando um passo a mais para perto dele. — Te daremos a senha, na condição que você solte o nosso associado.

— Acha que sou burro?! — cuspiu Dipper. — Essa não pode ser a sua única condição! Como sei que vocês não vão me matar logo em seguida?!

— Você ficará sob nossa custódia, de prisioneiro. Conseguiu invadir um órgão público, seu caso deve ser julgado dignamente numa Corte com a presença de Time Baby — finalizou Seth, com a tranquilidade e elegância de quem explicava as direções de um caminho para alguém perdido.

Dipper analisou a proposta. Após estudar, em silêncio, na sua mente, os pós e contras por um breve minuto, ele assentiu.

De mãos pra cima, mostrando que não tinha arma alguma, Seth se preparou para ditar pra o passe: — A senha é...

Dipper se apressou, arrastando Blendin junto dele até o painel de controle. Sempre sustentando a faca sobre a garganta do inimigo, Dipper virou o rosto para abrir a caixa de texto do computador.

— Dígito B-26342... — Enquanto ouvia, Dipper digitava tecla por tecla, número por número. Enquanto dizia, Seth havia discretamente estalado o dedo para a sua trupe; Blendin, que via tudo, reparou: O sargento mais próximo à linha de fogo se aproximou, com a arma apontada para a cabeça de Pines, pronta para apagá-lo enquanto ainda estava distraído com os números.

No mesmo segundo, o indicador de Dipper apertou a tecla ENTER e o sistema deu um apito de reconhecimento: ACESSO AUTORIZADO. Vários e prováveis ícones digitais apareceram sob o LCD – cinco, e o nome destes: PORTAS, ENTRADAS, SAÍDA, COMPOTAS e, ali, embaixo, quase que escondido no cantinho do dispositivo... **DOMO**. Dipper tocou o dedo na última alternativa, e uma nova janela se abriu com algumas opções. “Propriedades, Rendimento, Recalibração...”, parou de pensar por um tempo, “... e _Desativação_.”

Um comando se acendeu em luz verde no teclado. Diante Dipper, uma caixa de leitura de impressão digital (parecida com a da entrada de segurança) aguardava para _scanneá-lo_. Dipper pousou a palma, e o sistema começou a processar a sua autorização...

O dedo do sargento ia se curvando no gatilho...

Então...

Tirando a mão debaixo do lençol, Blendin revelou a todos a sua arma. _Mirada bem em cima da cabeça do general que já estava para executar Dipper._

E, sem hesitar por nem um segundo, Blendin disparou o gatilho e o homem saiu voando – seu corpo caiu duro, imediatamente morto, com sangue verde-musgo esguichando de dentro do seu crânio estourado!

Seth empalideceu e seu queixo caiu para dar uma fisionomia de boca aberta, indiscutivelmente em choque.

Com a emoção de despreparo pela reviravolta, Seth abaixou a guarda, levantou seu dedo indicador para a dupla e gritou:

— **_ATIREM!!!_**

~~~

QUATRO MINUTOS E VINTE E SETE SEGUNDOS ATRÁS

— Eu já alertei o sistema! Guardas estarão aqui em um minuto! — Blendin continuava trêmulo a brandir sua arma. — Anda! Revele-se!

Fugir? Revidar? Não. O espaço era muito pequeno. Lutar? Será que ele estaria pronto? Não. Ganhar tempo? _Não!_ A última coisa que Dipper teria que fazer seria ter mais tempo nas mãos. Converse com Blendin. Rápido! Enrole-o!

— Ei! Ei! Calma aí! — começou.

— Silêncio! Joga a capa fora. Agora!

— B-Blendin!

Blendin suprimiu um grito de susto. O invasor o conhecia?

— Eu... te conheço? — A mão dele tremia e chacoalhava a arma.

— Blendin, sou eu. — Dipper desceu o capuz, rezando para que fosse reconhecido.

Por um segundo, Blendin manteve uma expressão confusa na sua face. No seguinte, ela já havia se dissolvido com um cair de queixo. — Dipper?! — exclamou, abaixando a arma. — Eu não acredito.

Tá bom que ele era um rostinho conhecido, mas o modo que Blendin agira havia sido tão, tão estranho que foi a vez de Dipper ficar confuso.

— Você veio. Funcionou! — Blendin deu um sorriso satisfeito.

— O que funcionou? — A pergunta fora sincera. Dipper abaixou os braços juntamente com sua guarda.

— Quem te enviou?

— Os carinhas lá debaixo. Estou com os monstros! — disse Dipper sem um pingo de medo.

— Perfeito! — Parecia impossível para o sorriso de Blendin se alargar mais do que já estava. — Eu também!

— _Você_ é o infiltrado?!

Blendin cobriu o bracelete que tinha no braço que parecia ser um intercomunicador portátil como o de Seth, e olhou para os lados, desconfiado. — Do que você precisa? — perguntou com um ar conspiratório.

— Preciso desativar o domo do Exílio.

— Eles não te falaram que isso é praticamente impossível?

— Sim. Sei que apenas Time Baby pode desativar. Mas eu sou um Índigo para este mundo, Blendin. Talvez as regras não se apliquem a alguém como eu!

Blendin sorriu amplamente, como se estivesse orgulhoso de si mesmo. — Sabia que meu plano funcionaria trazendo você pra cá!

Dipper arregalou os olhos. — Hã? Que história é essa?!

Os passos dos soldados lá fora se aproximavam. Blendin perdeu a animação e olhou preocupado na direção do som. Blendin balançou a cabeça, displicente. — Não temos tempo para explicar nada agora. O sistema daqui é protegido por uma senha, Dipper.

— Então me dá a senha. Rápido!

— Eu não sei qual é! — lamentou, entrando em pânico. — Só o Comandante tem!

— Inferno! — Dipper socou o punho na parede ao lado, cortando o lado da mão numa quina de ferro pontiagudo e fazendo sangue chuviscar ao redor dele e pintar o piso. — Ai! R-Relaxa. Eu tenho uma ideia — Dipper continuou, esforçando-se para falar através da dor. — Se faz de refém meu.

— O-o q-quê?!

Havia então o som da porta sendo empurrada, alto e surdo. Ela estava para ser arrombada em dois segundos!

— Rápido! — Dipper apressou Blendin aos urros. — Finge que a gente brigou!

Levantando a mão alto, Dipper acertou a culatra da sua adaga com força na testa careca do aliado. O golpe fez a pele de Blendin se abrir e escorrer um rastro de sangue pelo o seu rosto tensionado de dor. — Aou! — gemeu ele, levando alguns dedos à têmpora. — Ótimo plano... Ai!

— Obrigado e... desculpa. — Ágil feito uma serpente, Dipper puxou e girou Blendin para a sua frente, enroscando-se nele e erguendo a lâmina da faca teatralmente ameaçadora para a traqueia do oponente. — Esconda a sua arma atrás do meu disfarce, me dê cobertura se necessário!

Mais uma investida bruta, e, rapidamente, a porta de segurança despencou. Um enxame de soldados afiados com armas irrompeu.

— PARADO! — ordenou o primeiro. — SE AFASTE DO MEMBRO.

— Quero a senha do sistema! — Dipper esbravejou, como se competisse com o segurança quem mandava mais alto. — TRAGAM-ME O COMANDANTE AGORA!

~~~

_Beep! Beep!_ , soou o apito de reconhecimento do sistema.

O som era tão surpreendente para os subordinamos, que todos eles pararam de novo, interrompendo o Ataque Soviético iminente. De medo. De espanto! E todos, em sincronia, dirigiram seus olhares para a mensagem de aprovação na tela:

AÇÃO AUTORIZADA.

Seguido de mais um novo e impressionante som: o de uma gradual queda de energia, algo muito grande e potente começava a se desligar por todos os lados do Exílio, o som de um motor colossal morrendo que tinha o impacto de um canhão de morte. Algumas lâmpadas da sala e do corredor piscaram, dando piques falhos de energia.

A cúpula havia sido desativada com sucesso.

Ninguém dentro da sala de controle se mexeu.

Dipper tirou a mão do leitor, com um sorriso no rosto não só pelo prazer de ouvir o burburinho do grito de comemoração dos monstros ao longe, mas com a sensação arrepiante de sentir o Poder retornar a invadir e percorrer suas veias.

A magia estava de volta.

Com a voz de quem parecia ter uma pedra entalada na garganta, Seth disse esbaforido: — Como você conseguiu desligar essa porra sem a autorização do Time Baby?!?

— Ei, “ _mestre_ ”! — chamou uma vozinha metida atrás de Seth.

O Comandante virou para ver o atrevido: Thomas Lucitor, que jogava sua algema bloqueadora de poderes (agora inútil) no chão e apontava bem as mãos para o peito do Lagarto-chefe. As mãos do demônio que brilhavam forte de vermelho com uma esfera de plasma cheíssima de magia, pronta para atacar.

— “Magia é um truque _patético_ ”, né? — completou Tom, encerrando a frase ao disparar o míssil energético bem na cara de Seth.

O Comandante Septarsis foi arremessado ao outro extremo da sala, seu corpo perfurou a parede de concreto e foi jogado de oferenda à matilha de monstros enraivecidos no pátio metros abaixo de onde estavam!

O restante da tropa gemeu estupidamente. Alguns levantaram suas armas e atiraram contra Lucitor, mas seu Poder congelou a trajetória das balas ao seu redor, e foi capaz de redirecioná-las de volta a quem havia atirado.

Após essa triste tentativa de contra-ataque, os seguranças passaram a recuar, fugindo e subsequentemente bloqueando a única saída que tinham daquele lugar.

E todo o prédio caiu em caos.

Um dos soldados remanescentes, ainda enraivecido pela ludibrio, conseguiu disparar a arma despercebido. A bala acertou em cheio o peito de Blendin, que desabou de costas, grunhindo de dor. O ataque havia vindo tão rápido que, por um milésimo, Dipper ficou paralisado, assistindo ao ajudante agonizar tão facilmente na sua frente. Permitiu-se cair de joelhos perto do ferido, indo com as mãos já automatizadas ao coração de Blendin para pressionar o furo e estancar o sangue. Seu enleio _modos operandi_ se perdeu quanto notou que outro fardado agora mirava na sua cabeça. Os reflexos de Dipper despertaram do seu encanto e, quase que involuntário, o seu Poder se manifestou, abrindo em plasma azul na sua frente e criando uma barreira de força que ricocheteava para longe as balas. Pelo furo que a queda de Seth tinha causado na parede, monstros alados invadiram o aposento, carregando mais monstros terrestres nas suas costas. Agora munidos de seus poderes mágicos, coragem e muito, muito ódio e rancor, as anomalias avançaram para cima das autoridades. Em trinta segundos, Dipper pôde ver diante dos seus olhos, ao vivo e em cores, quase todas as maneiras em que se poderia matar uma pessoa. Decapitações, dilacerações, estripamentos, empalamentos, carbonizações, tiros. E a maior parte era de componentes da Guarda. O ambiente fora completamente empesteado pelo odor metálico de sangue e a cacofonia de pânico.

Estava sendo um expurgo!

— ... I-ipper! — gorfou Blendin, engasgando-se com o sangue que subia até sua boca. O garoto voltou sua atenção a ele. — Eu sabia que você viria. Eu... te trouxe aqui...

— Blendin, do que você está falando?!

— Quando dei... a fita métrica do tempo... para Mabel _na outra linha temporal_...

Dipper nem teve tempo de se chocar por descobrir que mais alguém, além dele, Mabel, Ford e Bill sabia da existência de uma cronologia original do universo.

— ... eu queria que você usasse. Para mudar as coisas. Consertar... Aii! — rangeu os dentes quando a mão de Dipper pressionou mais o ferimento. — Eu planejei. Eu sabia que você acabaria aqui no Mindscape, nos ajudando... era a minha única alternativa. Você... era a única pessoa que sabia e poderia viajar no tempo... sem ser descoberto. Foi tudo um plano... meu plano... _nosso_ plano.

— Por que está me contando isso?

— Porque... o plano agora está ameaçado. — Um soluço. O corpo de Blendin treme, entrando em colapso. — Time Baby acabou de desativar todas as trenas. Ele quer botar a viagem do tempo em extinção para... para te impedir de consertar as coisas.

— O que eu posso fazer?

— Nada! — chorou Blendin, desesperado, perdendo a linha de raciocínio. — Viajar no tempo está completamente extinguido do universo! Você não vai ter outra escolha...

— Outra escolha a o quê?!?

— **Matá-lo.**

A mente de Dipper deu curto-circuito e o escarcéu entre monstros e mindscapianos pareceu silenciar-se totalmente.

— Você vai ter que matar Time Baby, ou então... ele _vai matar todo mundo_! Neste mundo... _e_ no seu!

Já branco, Blendin começou a desfalecer. Desamparado da cabeça aos pés, Dipper se viu incapaz de dar continuidade a si próprio. Permitiu que a cabeça do aliado se deitasse no chão e que a vítima descansasse para sempre. Levantou-se, com a magia da barreira na qual havia se cercado já esmaecendo.

“Faça alguma coisa, Dipper!”, tentou alertar a si mesmo.

“Faça alguma coisa!”

A parede adjacente havia desabado, e a luta deu continuidade ao longo do corredor e de todo o saguão ao fundo. De lá, Dipper conseguiu ver um grupo de artilheiros capturando Tom ao jogar nas suas pernas uma boleadeira medieval. O tutor caiu de boca no chão e pareceu desacordar com o impacto, sendo puxado para as garras da Guarda.

“Anda! Faça!”

Assim, de dentro do lugar mais sombrio de Dipper, algo veio, emergiu. Algo mágico. Visceral. Primal. Intenso. Forte. Sentia-se como a pior câimbra já tida por alguém. Era _preciso_ aliviar aquilo, ou ele explodiria! Então... chegou.

Todo o cenário encheu-se da energia azulada que seu poder emitia. E, num piscar de olhos, Dipper havia conseguido invocar a magia na sua mais pura e abundante forma. A energia apareceu por toda sua parte, vibrando em cada molécula de ar em fiozinhos de luz neon. Dipper tocou no tecido da realidade, e, ao seu comando mental, os fachos de matéria se redesenharam diante dos seus olhos, criando algo novo, algo que ele poderia usar... um _objeto_.

Quando se deu conta e voltou aos seus sentidos, Dipper pôde ver o que era...

A sua adaga... havia aumentado de tamanho, prolongado e espichado, tornando-se numa _katana_ enorme que sibilava coberta por uma aura crepitante de cor índigo, era como se a lâmina estivesse em chamas encantadas. No seu outro braço surgia mais um objeto: um escudo, à semelhança da espada.

Aparentemente, ter _só_ uma arma mágica não era o bastante para ele.

Com um ânimo enlouquecedor estabelecido, Dipper usou a magia para flutuar a um metro do chão, e disparou como uma bola de canhão a caminho da guerra.

Porém, quando estava na metade do caminho, sentiu algo diferente. As cenas que o perfilavam começaram a diminuir de velocidade, indo de velozes à câmera lenta e de câmera lenta a nada. Ou então ele estava rápido demais.

Tudo havia congelado.

Mas isso não era o mais impressionante (ou assustador) de tudo... isso seria o fato de que aquele feito não vinha de Dipper.

Mais alguém estava ali com ele. Alguém, com o Poder até mais forte e evoluído do que o dele, tinha acabado de parar o tempo!

Dipper sentiu uma vibração diferente às suas costas. Por algum motivo, parecia ser a única pessoa naquele lugar agora que conseguia se mexer normalmente. Deu as costas para ver quem era e...

A poucos passos de distância, também presente e indiferente do que acontecia ao redor, jazia uma entidade infame. Com a cabeça maior do que o corpo pequeno e enrugado que flutuava a um metro no chão, sentado num assento/plataforma, a cicatriz no formato da ampulheta do Governo do Tempo brilhou em verde esmeralda à testa da criatura bebê.

Os olhos azul-cintilante semicerraram; um sorriso pontiagudo se abriu de lado na carinha infantil e debochada.

Era Time Baby.

Time Baby em sua forma original.

— Você acha que já não criou confusão suficiente no mundo pra uma pessoa só? — o Governante arrulhou passivo-agressivo, seguido de um suspiro desapontado. — Fui obrigado a parar esse seu... _espetáculo_.

Estalando aos dedos, um corpo desacordado surgiu flutuando de atrás dele. Time baby revelou que carregava consigo o seu próprio refém em suas garras: ... Bill Cipher.

O bebê sacudiu o corpo adormecido de loiro como um chocalho.

A mensagem era clara para Pines: dê um passo e Charlie já era.

— Vamos _conversar_... — continuou o Governador.


	8. Asa de morcego, olho de monstro, coração de Dipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO DE 5 ANOS DE NO MORE SECRETS!!!
> 
> Pois é, gente. Cinco fucking anos.  
> Isso é metade de uma década. Imagine ainda estar escrevendo a mesma história por todo esse tempo. 
> 
> Ainda me lembro do momento exato em que eu decidi escrever o prólogo da primeira temporada e postar. Eu tinha 16 anos -- estranhamente a mesma idade que o Dipper tem agora, no final da jornada dele (ironia poética, eu acho) --, estava no ensino médio, assistindo uma aula, mas não conseguia tirar Gravity Falls da minha cabeça. O desenho ainda tava naquela época antes do Weirdmaggedon, com todo mundo teorizando, o episódio “Dipper & Mabel vs. O Futuro” tinha acabado de sair, e eu não conseguia parar de admirar a química que Stanford tinha com o Dipper. Foi aquele episódio em que o Ford pediu pro Dipper ficar com ele em Gravity Falls e ser seu aprendiz. E, de repente, eu comecei a fantasiar mesmo sobre isso se tornando real.
> 
> E se o Dipper ficasse mesmo morando com Ford? O que aconteceria dali em diante?
> 
> Por eu ser uma pessoa com leves problemas mentais, a minha cabeça logo já pulou pra um romance entre os dois (Eu era muito fanfiqueiro na época. Ainda sou, mas antes era mais). E logo eu tinha uma ideia incrível que eu precisava colocar no papel. No meio da aula mesmo, comecei a escrever os três primeiros capítulos no bloco de notas do celular.
> 
> Foi só depois de postar o terceiro capítulo que percebi que estava acumulando alguns leitores. E isso me impulsionou demais. Não só em terminar a temporada, mas expandir a história, seu universo, sua mitologia. Muita gente me falou na época que NMS era a história mais diferente que eles já tinham li numa fanfic, e essas palavras me emocionam até hoje toda vez em que eu lembro. E até hoje ainda sigo por estas palavras: sempre dou meu melhor para garantir que NMS seja uma experiência diferente e marcante.
> 
> E por isso, eu tenho que agradecer àqueles que ficaram: vocês.
> 
> Muito obrigado por não terem desistido da história. Muito obrigado por ainda acreditarem nesse projeto. Eu literalmente não seria o mesmo se não fosse pela atenção, pelo carinho e pelo reconhecimento.
> 
> Embora os tempos tenham mudado, muita gente tenha esquecido que NMS existia, alguns desistiram, outros provavelmente nunca vão encontrar a fic de novo porque o Spirit deletou minha conta onde tinha mais leitores... Nossa, quantos altos e baixos. Mas eu agradeço por tudo mesmo assim, até pelos leitores fantasmas e os que sumiram. NMS é com certeza um dos períodos mais marcantes da minha vida. Fez parte da minha formação. Agora eu sou um adulto que tem que manter meu emprego, e ainda assim continuo vendo essa fanfic como uma das minhas maiores responsabilidades.
> 
> Obrigado de verdade. E desculpem a demora pra postar. Não é fácil, entendem? Estou tentando recompensar vocês pela espera com esse capítulo especial. 16 MIL PALAVRAS! Isso era pra ser, tipo, 3 ou 4 capítulos separados, mas eu decidi juntar todos em um só e fazer uma mega postagem 
> 
> Não vou falar mais para não estragar as surpresas que vêm por aí. Só digo que esse capítulo cumpre um avanço na narrativa e também acontece uma coisa que muitos de vocês queriam que acontecesse... cofcof Lemon cofcof
> 
> Enfim, recomendo que tenham sempre em mente os acontecimentos passados da série (estamos chegando ao clímax). Para quem não pode reler todas as temporadas, aqui eu deixo uma recapitulada básica do que ocorreu no capítulo anterior:
> 
> — Dipper e Tom invadem o Exílio para resgatar Bill;  
> — No Exílio eles conhecem uma facção de monstros. Os personagens mais relevantes são Bauer, o troll, e Narigudo, o tamanduá;  
> — Dipper vê como os Índigos são feitos (Milo perde a mãozinha, que vai parar no corpo de uma garota humana);  
> — Dipper reencontra Bill à beira da morte e revive ele com os seus poderes de Índigo;  
> — Em troca do favor, Dipper aceita entrar no plano da facção para desativar o sistema de segurança do Exílio;  
> — Ele e Tom sobem na área de comando (Dipper camuflado na capa de invisibilidade), vemos um pouco da relação comandante/escravo de Seth com Tom;  
> — Dipper entra na sala de controle para desativar o domo, lá o leitor de DNA o confunde com Time Baby, o que o leva a especular se Time Baby já foi alguma vez humano;  
> — Dipper descobre que Blendin Blendin era um aliado da Rebelião  
> — Dipper desativa o domo do Exílio, os monstros invadem a sala de controle, Tom atira Seth de uma janela, uma revolta começa no presídio;  
> — Blendin morre com um tiro, mas não antes de revelar a Dipper que Time Baby fechou todos os portais do tempo. Ou seja, ele não poderá mais alterar o passado nem o futuro desta vez. Dipper só terá uma chance de fazer as coisas darem certo;  
> — Dipper consegue invocar suas armas mágicas pela primeira vez (uma katana e um escudo), Time Baby aparece fazendo Bill de refém.
> 
> Boa leitura!

— Apenas resolvi passar por aqui quando fui notificado sobre o disparo de um dos alarmes. Resolvi checar se as coisas andavam bem e encontrei essa bagunça. Fique tranquilo, ninguém pode nos ver nem nos ouvir sob este feitiço — disse Time Baby, sem nem tirar os olhos do alcance de Pines.

Toda a musculatura de Dipper se tensionava, preparada para receber o pior. A respiração engrossava; as pontas dos dedos se esfriaram mesmo ao redor do cabo flamejante da sua katana; e o seu ritmo cardíaco bateu o recorde de palpitações naquele segundo. Time Baby estava tranquilo. _Muito_ tranquilo para o gosto dele...

Rearticulando as pernas como um gato arqueando para o bote, Dipper usou do fluxo que ainda saía da sua magia e explodiu na direção de Time Baby feito uma bola de canhão. “Eu consigo pegá-lo!” Corria tão rápido que Time Baby nem teve tempo de mudar o rosto para a função choque. “É só perfurá-lo direto no pescoço e isso tudo já acaba aqui!”

Mas, quando a ponta afiada da espada atravessou a traqueia do Governador, o corpo de Time Baby tremeluziu e, como se fosse um holograma ou névoa, desapareceu por um instante; Dipper passou direto por ele, não acertou nada e ainda tropeçou no ar, indo de cara ao chão.

Time Baby riu à cena, com o corpo espectral ainda tremulando, dando interferências na realidade.

— Você achou _mesmo_ que eu iria vir em pessoa? Falo direto da minha base, meu corpo está à salvo, descansando no conforto do meu trono. Acho que a sua magia não chegou neste nível de artimanha, não é? — Ele se virou e abriu os braços. — Ainda estou com a magia que drenei de Gravity Falls. Resolvi usá-la para mandar uma _mensagem_. Mas não posso ficar muito tempo, senão irei gastar tudo. Como estou lhe sendo bonzinho, vou te dar mais uma chance por esta sua gracinha e poupar a vida de Cipher por ora. Acho que você precisa escutar o que eu tenho a dizer, pode ser do seu interesse.

— Ah, é?! Ouvi dizer que na última vez em que esteve aqui você dizimou com todos os prisioneiros num estalar de dedos. Se é tão poderoso assim por que não faz o mesmo agora? Por que não me mata?

— Porque assim eu não conseguiria o que eu queria. — Sorriu, mas, em seguida, revirou os olhos. — _E_ porque vim por meio de projeção astral. Para provar que não vou brigar com você.

— Eu... eu não entendo. Se você não quer se vingar por eu ter atrapalhado os seus planos mudando o futuro, então o que quer de mim? Por que me manteve vivo? Por que levou Mabel e Ford para longe de mim?

— Eu não quero ter que arrancar o meu poder de você. Por isso eu te deixei sozinho lá no deserto. Gosto de acreditar que as pessoas merecem uma segunda chance, mesmo que a hipotética pessoa seja _você_. Queria que você vivesse e ficasse apto a me oferecer–não, digo... a me _devolver_ o Poder.

— Claro! — Dipper zombou. — Porque você não fecharia todos os portais do tempo e nem destruiria todas as fitas métricas se não estivesse com medo de que eu fugisse de novo.

— Você precisa passar um tempo no meu mundo — justificou. — O processo é importante para que você consiga enxergar que _eu_ tenho a razão.

Dipper riu, desacreditado. — Eu duvido muito que você consiga me convencer de que _genocídio_ possa ser considerado ter razão.

— É tão engraçado —Time Baby debochou. — O jeito que você gosta de apontar o dedo e julgar a minha moral. Não era você o garoto que estava há uma década tentando esconder o relacionamento incestuoso com o seu tio?

As pernas de Dipper se arrepiaram de um jeito tenebroso que não faziam há anos. Seu lábio inferior tremeu junto com os seus joelhos, suas pernas viraram argila. Era a presença de um ataque de pânico, ameaçando penetrar nas redondezas da sua mente. “Então ele sabe.”

— E quando você sair dessa, Dipper? Hein? O que vai fazer em relação a isso? Acha que Ford e Mabel vão estar do seu lado? Que Ford vai assumir pro mundo um relacionamento com _você_ , o próprio sobrinho menor de idade dele?! Acha que a sua _sociedade_ irá vê-los como os heróis?! Sua moralidade é uma piada, garoto! — Time Baby se aproximou de Dipper, que não conseguia se mexer, com as pernas derretendo de fraqueza e medo. — Você acha que eu não entendo o porquê de você ter se unido a esta confusão dos monstros do Mindscape? Você não liga para eles. Nunca ligou para os outros, não liga pra ninguém. Essa é só mais uma das suas tentativas de se convencer de que você não é um pervertido, um nojento egoísta, sexualmente frustrado! De tentar corrigir pela décima vez as ações das quais se arrependeu, de querer que sua vida e a dos outros seja exatamente do jeito que você deseja, e mesmo assim acabar falhando como um idiota. Mas nada disso vai mudar o passado, Dipper. Não só porque você consegue ser pior do que sua irmã em assumir as consequências dos próprios atos, mas porque nunca vai mudar a _aberração_ que você é _!_

O punho descontrolado de Dipper readquiriu força, soltou a katana e cortou o vento ao seu lado, tentando desferir um soco no olho direito de Time Baby. A mão dele atravessou, frustrada, o holograma do oponente, que permaneceu intacto. Em seguida, mais outra tentativa de um soco. E mais outra. Dipper desferia golpes no vazio enquanto Time Baby gargalhava à vontade. Após um minuto, Dipper deixou os braços exaustos descansarem, ofegando forte e recusando-se a encarar a face de deboche do oponente.

— Eu ligo. Eu ligo _muito_ — rosnou entredentes. — Eu _amo_ eles. Todos eles. Ford, Mabel, Bill e até mesmo Tom e talvez alguns dos monstros que conheci por aqui. Amo o suficiente para ver que o que você faz com todos é uma covardia. Não se pode pegar os outros e maltratá-los só por parecerem perigosos. Não se pode castigar alguém que não errou sendo o que é. É diferente agora – eu os _entendo_.

— E você também vai _me_ entender, Dipper. Só está muito cedo para que você enxergue isso ainda — concluiu Time Baby, com o tom de volta ao educado e blasé.

— E se eu não entender? Vai fazer o quê? Matar o Ford e a Mabel, né? Poxa, é muita gentileza e compreensão da sua parte.

— Exatamente. E não só eles como também toda a vida no Multiverso vai deixar de existir. Você não quer ter _mais_ essa responsabilidade nas suas costas.

— Você está com medo de que eu ganhe de você. Meus poderes vêm evoluindo muito nos últimos dias pro seu gosto — Dipper raciocinava de onde realmente vinha aquela aversão de Time Baby a ele. — Veja o que fiz agora. — Gesticulou para se referir ao cenário ao seu redor, a fortaleza de Time Baby totalmente destruída por causa dele. — Acho que são os privilégios de tê-lo roubado da criatura mais poderosa do universo e ainda por cima ser um Índigo, né?

Time Baby soprou um riso de escárnio. — Nós dois pensamos mais igual do que você imagina. Nós veremos isso, vamos nos encontrar de novo...

— Por que pensaríamos igual? Será porque você também é um humano como eu? — Silêncio. Dipper se deu um tapinha mental de orgulho pela coragem. Sabia que aquela revelação iria desarmar ou no mínimo alfinetar o oponente. — É por isso que você odeia a minha dimensão? É por isso que você quer destruir a Terra? O mundo de lá também não deve ter sido tão gentil com você como não foi comigo, não é?

— Talvez. Talvez não — disfarçou Time Baby, fingindo indiferença. — Veremos.

— Onde você escondeu Ford e Mabel? — pressionou Pines.

— E que graça teria nisso? É importante que você descubra essa parte sozinho.

— Eu _vou_ te encontrar. — Os dentes chegaram a ranger.

— Linda determinação. Está no caminho certo para se tornar um excelente mestre por aqui.

— Eu não sou _nada_ igual a você — reafirmou Pines em ultimato.

Time Baby apenas sorriu onisciente, divertindo-se com aquela frase.

— _Que **bom**_ — respondeu, parecendo estar falando estranhamente com honestidade. E, tão rápido o quanto surgiu, o espectro de Time Baby dissipou-se. No mesmo lugar, agora jazia apenas a tela rachada do grande computador, refletindo para Dipper a sua própria face determinada onde antes esteve a intimidadora do outro.

As coisas retornaram às suas velocidades normais assim que Bebê sumiu. E o pandemônio havia reiniciado! A cacofonia de berros, insultos, urros de socorro, passos e tiros continuava ao seu entorno como se nenhum tempo tivesse passado. Do lado dele, o corpo desmaiado de Bill que Time Baby segurava caiu solto no chão. Só assim, o empenho total de Dipper retornou. Correu para socorrê-lo, colocando a cabeça de Bill em cima dos seus joelhos dobrados. Dipper levantou o escudo, preso no braço esquerdo, para proteger os dois das potenciais balas perdidas que poderiam surgir.

— Bill! — Dipper suplicou, dando leves tapinhas na bochecha de Cipher.

— Que foi? — Bill perguntou, acordando espantado.

— Precisamos ir para um lugar seguro!

Assim que viu uma rota de fuga perto da saída da sala, Dipper avançou, mantendo Bill de pé e próximo ao seu corpo, ambos sob a proteção do escudo e da capa de invisibilidade, que permitia Dipper passar por quase todos os soldados, despercebido à grande maioria da confusão. Andaram até o lugar onde costumava ficar a porta há uns segundos. Já no corredor, os ataques vinham de ambos os lados, direto e esquerdo. Dipper usou do seu Poder para afiar seus reflexos e lançou a katana na direção dos artilheiros. Com o mesmo funcionamento de um bumerangue, a espada passou em volta dos soldados e, ao rodopiar, sua lâmina separou seus torsos das suas pernas. O grupo de artilheiros foi cortado ao meio, cessando boa quantidade dos disparos, e a katana voltou perfeita para a mão de Dipper.

Ele e Bill reencontram Tom dois metros mais adiante, ainda sendo arrastado pelos soldados com a boleadeira. Tom debatia-se em meio aos latidos de aviso e sopros de fogo, que surtiam de pouco a nenhum resultado. Ainda sob a inspiração do Poder, Dipper atirou sua espada novamente. A lâmina zapeou perfeita entre o alcance dos guardas e o pé do capturado, rasgando a corda da boleadeira que prendia Lucitor. Percebendo estar livre, Tom deu um pulo que rebateu na parede ao lado, fugindo agachado por debaixo da linha de fogo, feroz como um bicho.

Quando notou que Tom arrojava-se na sua direção, já havia sido tarde demais. Tom pulou contra o escudo de Dipper, desequilibrando-o com Bill até atingirem o painel de vidro do corredor. Com a força do ataque de Lucitor, que agora, embebido da adrenalina que sua magia lhe dava, parecia ter o dobro do peso, a janela se quebrou e os três despencaram para o pátio do Exílio, a quase dez metros de altura.

O berro de susto de Dipper ficou entalado na garganta; o de Bill foi ofuscado pelo rugido bestial dado por Tom assim que asas pontudas começaram a brotar nas suas costas, crescendo de tamanho e se debatendo para rasgar a blusa de Tom e se libertarem. Os braços do demônio também haviam crescido de tamanho e haviam se fechado ao redor de Bill e Dipper, protegendo a dupla que despencava ao ar livre. Tom parecia se deixar levar cada vez mais pela sua forma demoníaca, com as presas despontando, os olhos felinos, pelos grossos saindo de todas as partes, e uma respiração que mais parecia o rosnado de um jaguar.

As asas secretas de Tom só foram se abrir totalmente depois de caírem uns bons cinco metros, com estilhaços e lasquinhas de vidro nevando em câmera lenta de todos os lados. O bater violento das asas levantou a poeira do lote descampado, que tinha o solo se aproximando cada vez mais. Por alguns segundos, Bill e Dipper planaram nos braços de Tom e, nos próximos, deram em cheio com a terra. O impacto colossal de Tom, possuído pelo seu modo selvagem, abriu uma pequena cratera no espaço onde aterrissaram.

Deram uma rasteira longa pelo pátio, freando a trajetória na medida em que o chão ficava mais lamacento e amortecedor. Bill e Dipper saíram sem um triz graças a Tom, que, infelizmente, não se poderia dizer o mesmo. A queda havia claramente o machucado, já que se contorcia de dor, arfando. Com o corpo em espasmos, Thomas começava a voltar à sua forma natural, mas continuava a estalar o seu dedo, tentando invocar sua magia. Bill e Dipper saíram de cima dele automaticamente. Os arranhões de Tom pareciam aumentar de tamanho no que seu corpo desinflava para se adaptar a sua anatomia normal, virando cortes longos, profundos e mais preocupantes.

— Tom, pare de tentar continuar usando sua magia. Está fraco! — aconselhou Dipper, sem saber mais o que fazer.

— Eu... não estou... fazendo magia. — Dito isso, colocou o polegar e o indicador dentro da boca e assobiou o mais alto que podia. O som repercutiu pelas paredes de pedra encurvada do domo desativado.

Lá de cima, uma revoada de pássaros pretos se reunia. Não demorou muito até que o rebanho já parecesse um enxame de abelhas, tamanha a quantidade de aves e sua densidade, que chegava a tampar o sol, projetando uma sombra imensa dentro do presídio. Foi só quando desceram, mais próximos do trio, que Dipper percebeu que aqueles não eram pássaros.

“Morcegos!”

Os morcegos de Tom se reuniram em volta deles como uma colcha flutuante. O farfalhar de asas incômodo em seus ouvidos. Tom fez um gesto para que Dipper e Bill subissem na plataforma de morcegos. — Eles vão nos levar de volta — explicou Tom, a voz lânguida e arrastada, enquanto debruçava-se nas costas de milhões de morcegos. Bill e Dipper o ajudavam como podiam.

Ao estalar de dedos de Tom, todo o enxame retomou voo e saiu pelo buraco da cúpula desligada. Dipper se sentiu dentro de Aladin, carregado por um tapete mágico. Já no lado de fora, alguns monstros alados fugiam dos limites do Exílio, também ajudando alguns monstros terrestres, levando-os nas costas. Outros corriam deserto adentro, sem medo. Ambos gritavam e emitiam uivos delirantes, comemorando sua liberdade.

Enquanto sobrevoavam o deserto, o edifício da prisão e o seu caos ficaram para trás, e uma duna de areia no horizonte ficava cada vez maior e mais perto. A colcha de morcegos desacelerou quando teve que passar perto do chão de novo, o que deu tempo para que os passageiros vissem um dos seus recém-aliados passando por perto, observando preocupado, a metros do Exílio, a bagunça: Narigudo.

— Narigudo! — Thomas chamou. O grito chegou às orelhas do passante, e a criaturinha tamanduá levantou sua cabecinha curiosa para eles. — Estamos indo para um lugar seguro! Junte todos os monstros que precisarem de abrigo! — Gesticulou para o morcego mais próximo, que obedientemente desceu do restante da nuvem até se acomodar no ombro de Narigudo lá embaixo. — O morcego vai levar vocês até uma carruagem escondida aqui perto. Depois que reunir todos nela, os cavalos te levarão até o esconderijo da Resistência!

O monstrinho assentiu e emitiu um chilro alto e contente de quem tinha compreendido a mensagem. Tomas deu o dedão em positivo em despedida, e os morcegos retomaram o ritmo, sobrevoando o deserto à toda velocidade. Lucitor suspirou de cansaço e desmontou nas costas dos morcegos, seu corpo implorando por trégua.

— Dipper — ele gemeu.

Dipper se aproximou para socorrer.

— O que foi? Está doendo? Precisa de ajuda?

No meio da frase, Tom puxou Dipper para um abraço apertado. Primeiro, Dipper estranhou, sem saber como reagir. Seguidamente, o seu tutor começou a rir. Uma risada orgulhosa e honesta que ninguém nunca havia dado para ele antes. Tom apertou o pupilo com mais força, dando-lhe tapinhas confiantes na coluna.

— Parabéns! Você conseguiu! Invocou a sua arma mágica! Duas! — Tom sacudia Dipper, só faltando piruetar com exultação. O menino nunca o havia visto tão alegre daquele jeito. — Você tem _duas_ armas dentro de você! Duas, Dipper! _Meu_ aluno! Uau!

Dipper riu, na indulgência feliz do outro. — Eu não teria conseguido se não fosse pelo melhor professor de magia que já tive!

Tom retribuiu com um sorriso de “obrigado” e, simples assim, desmontou-se de volta na tapeçaria de morcegos. Em menos de um minuto, ele já começara a roncar.

“Tadinho.”

Não foi muito para que todo o pandemônio e revolta sumisse, e a ansiedade e o medo fossem junto. O trio agora planava em paz em meio às dunas. Uma brisa acariciava os seus rostos suados e ainda pulsando quentes com a adrenalina. O clima seco e árido, um bálsamo para eles em comparação ao fétido e inóspito do Exílio.

Pines sentiu os dedos magros e delicados de Bill se fecharem em volta da sua mão, um lembrete de que ele ainda estava ali. Por mais que o Exílio já estivesse a provável um quilômetro de distância, a cabeça de Dipper ainda parecia estar lá, fazendo força para que sua garganta engolisse os intragáveis acontecimentos nos quais tinha acabado de passar. Olhou para o seu lado e convidou a expressão companheira de Cipher a entrar no seu coração.

— Estamos bem — Bill certificou, como se tivesse acabado de ler os pensamentos do menino.

“Como ele sabia o que eu estava pensando? Será que ele ainda tem os poderes? É mais um dos seus truques?” Quando percebeu o que pensava, Dipper fez questão de se corrigir: “Pare já de se questionar sobre tudo, Dipper! Você está bem. Está vivo. Bill está em segurança. Isso é bom. Aprenda a estar bem.”

A verdade era que, para Dipper, era difícil de aceitar até mesmo que a única razão para Bill saber tão bem o que se passava na sua cabeça era porque Bill o conhecia demais. Porque sabia no fundo que Bill lhe _amava_ demais. O mesmo tanto quanto amava Ford, tanto Bill quanto Dipper. O tanto que aquele sentimento era real entre os dois lhe assustava. Aquela _intimidade_ palpável na qual ele nunca exatamente teve anteriormente o assustava. Afinal, havia sido praticamente ontem quando Dipper ainda achava que Bill era um vilão inescapável, uma ameaça pronta para acabar com sua vida, sedenta pelo seu sangue.

Mas o encontro que acabara de ter com Time Baby deveria ter aniquilado todas aquelas dúvidas de vez. O manipulador sádico e terrível que Dipper vinha enfrentando todo aquele tempo não havia sido Bill.

Mesmo assim, Dipper havia passado uma década e meia desconfiado de tudo e de todos. Não esperaria que todos os seus traumas de confiança se curassem de uma vez só naquela tarde.

— Eu sei. Que bom que estamos — respondeu Dipper, retirando sua mão da de Bill e esperando que ele entendesse o seu lado. Pelo menos o confronto que tivera com Time Baby serviu para que Dipper repasse nessas questões sob uma nova ótica. Sabia que escutar seu coração deveria ser igualmente importante na sua vida, mas... ele tinha acabado de sair de um dos dias mais cansativos da sua vida.

Então, acomodou-se ao lado de Tom, deitou na plataforma de morcegos e tentou também tirar um cochilo.

Se tinha uma hora em que poderia enfrentar os seus sentimentos por Bill, essa hora seria depois de um bom descanso.

***

Pela primeira vez em muitos anos na história do Mindscape (pelo menos de acordo com Tom), o sol desceu e o dia virou noite. “Provavelmente um recado simbólico que Time Baby está dando à população: de que ele reconhece e se apieda pela ‘ _triste’_ perda de milhares de soldados ‘ _maravilhosos’_ , que foram assassinados pelos ‘ _terroristas’_ dos monstros”, especulara Tom, com o seu ar rotineiramente crítico.

O resto da trajetória de volta havia sido muda. Todos estavam exaustos. Tom havia ido direto para o seu quarto sem dizer uma palavra assim que botaram o pé de novo na caverna. Como Bill já não tomava banho há dias, a primeira coisa que Dipper decidiu fazer foi preparar um banho termal nas crateras em que Tom havia lhe levado.

Depois de um tempo explorando o que mais podia fazer com sua magia, Dipper conseguiu transformar sua mão num emissor de calor até a pele ficar branca e incandescente de tão inflamável, assim como fazia o mentor. Ajoelhado na borda de fora e afundando a mão enfeitiçada em um dos ofurôs, Dipper foi capaz de aquecer um pouco a água.

Enquanto assistia as bolhas de fervura se encontrarem uma a uma no topo da banheira, sua mente viajou em mais diversas situações, pensamentos e atitudes. Era impossível não pensar sobre os aspectos negativos da sua personalidade quando tivera uma conversa daquelas com Time Baby mais cedo. Situações estas nas quais Dipper tentava afogar, mas sabia ser inútil porque as situações já tinham aprendido a nadar àquela altura. E lá estavam elas agora mais uma vez, nadando de volta à superfície da mente de Dipper, como sempre faziam:

Amar Stanford é certo ou errado?

Se é certo, então por que a sociedade trata como se fosse tão errado?

E se é tão errado, então como é capaz de Dipper sentir tanto uma coisa dessas?

“Sou uma pessoa louca por estar tentando racionalizar uma situação como essa?”, pensava. “Sou realmente merecedor de carinho? De moral? De _amor_?”

_Um “nojento egoísta”. Um “sexualmente frustrado”. Uma “aberração”._

“Sou mesmo? Tão sem coração assim?”

Talvez ele seria, se não fosse pelo fato de que não se escolhe quem se ama.

Shakespeare não poderia definir melhor a situação: _Ser ou não ser? Eis a questão._

— Ai! — A dor puxou Dipper para fora do seu pensamento vicioso. Sua mão havia se queimado na água. Distraíra-se tanto que “esquecera o Poder ligado”. Abanou a mão no ar, procurando aliviar a força da queimadura.

— Tá tudo bem? — Bill Cipher atalhou.

Dipper se virou para vê-lo. Bill apareceu usando a única cueca que Dipper tinha para lhe emprestar: a sua; o elástico pendia frouxo da cintura bem definida de Cipher, revelando um pedaço do quadril, seus fios louros traçando um caminho do seu umbigo até sua virilha. Automaticamente, Dipper tentou disfarçar antes que o outro percebesse que ele já estava secando-o.

— Tá, sim. Tá tudo ótimo. Só deixei a temperatura passar do ponto um pouco e acabei me queimando. Nada grave.

Bill continuava estudando Dipper afinco, demorando-se em cada músculo do rosto, em cada vinco ou leve tremor.

— Qual o problema? — perguntou Dipper, inocente.

— Nenhum — aquietou Bill, passando por Dipper e descendo para dentro da banheira logo após. Assim que seu corpo mergulhou na água morna, todos os seus tendões e nós nas juntas se desprenderam. Praticamente contra sua vontade, Cipher esboçou o sorriso mais prazeroso e relaxado que Dipper já havia visto-o fazer. — Como eu senti falta disssss... — A voz de Bill se derretera e, bem no finalzinho da frase, finalmente se desmanchou de deleite, para nunca mais encontrar o seu ponto final. — Parece que faz um milhão de anos que não sinto isso.

— Sou tão bom assim em preparar um banho?

— Em comparação ao chiqueiro em que eu dormia no Exílio? Está divino. E não é só a água, mas essa sensação. De alívio, de falta de responsabilidade. De toda essa... _liberdade._ — Falou a última palavra com gosto, como se ela nos seus lábios sempre se transformasse num pedaço de chocolate caro. Um que Cipher aproveitava muito bem cada pedacinho, cada mastigada em cima de cada sílaba.

Dipper permaneceu um segundo a mais travado na mesma posição, sem saber o que faria com os próprios pés. Por fim, dirigiu-se a uma das dobras da caverna que dava para ser usada de assento e acomodou-se, esperando Bill terminar o banho.

Assim que reparou, Cipher encarou Mason com um pouco de decepção.

— Você não vem tomar banho? Está tão imundo quanto eu.

— Já vou.

— É sério, Pinheirinho. _Eu te amo_ , mas você também tem que admitir estar bem fedidinho.

O som pareceu sumir da caverna.

Encararam-se num pânico silencioso. Tanto que Dipper chegou a sentir os seus músculos da mandíbula e sobrancelha já ficando cansados de terem que sustentar sua expressão de choque por mais tempo que o devido.

— Você ainda está brincando comigo? Sim ou não? — A pergunta que Mason fizera a Bill, embora direto ao ponto, tinha sido paciente e não provocativa. Era necessário perguntar aquilo.

— Você não acreditaria se eu te dissesse que te amo todos os dias? — perguntou Bill de volta; tom inocente, mas ligeiramente contrariado.

Pines persistiu no silêncio.

— Eu era tão malvado assim com você no passado, né? — assumiu Bill, mais para si do que para Dipper, como se finalmente fosse capaz de reparar em algo óbvio no qual nunca pôde entender antes. — Para chegar ao ponto de fazer uma pessoa duvidar do meu “eu te amo”, acho que realmente preciso me melhorar como humano.

Dipper quis assentir a cabeça e concordar, mas o medo de dar a razão a Charlie falava mais alto.

— Posso começar me desculpando com você? — Cipher deu continuidade.

Quando percebeu que Bill já estava a ponto de sair da água para ir até ele, Dipper baixou a guarda e caminhou até o ofurô. — Não precisa. Eu entro com você. — Tirou a camiseta, a sandália gladiadora, e ficou só com o _short_ de couro que Tom havia dado.

Os dois relaxaram por volta de três minutos inteiros sem conversa, a três pés de distância um do outro. Com a cabeça deitada na borda da pedra, Dipper focalizava seu olhar no pisca-pisca dos morcegos lá em cima, camuflados no ninho do teto. O vislumbre daquelas criaturas só conseguia fazê-lo lembrar mais de seus problemas: Dipper chegou a simpatizar com aqueles bichinhos. De modo quase espiritual, eles tinham muito em comum. Ambos eram animais que só saíam da sua caverna quando para atacar ou sobreviver, mas sempre retornando para aquela mesma escuridão ao final do dia. “Talvez seja a hora para começar a sair um pouco da minha caverna”, cogitou Dipper, de coração.

— Dipper...

— Oi?

— Me desculpa.

Dipper se remexeu embaixo d’água. Tinha que admitir que o pedido de desculpas agitara um pouco com o seu emocional. Mason teve uma pequena parcela da culpa desabitando seu peito. Não queria brigar com Bill, e não ia mais.

— Muito obrigado, Bill. De verdade.

Mais silêncio.

— Tenho que me desculpar também — prosseguiu Pines.

— Pelo...?

— Por estar agindo assim ainda.

— Normal.

— Você já pensou no que será de nós quando isso tudo acabar? Aliás, já ao menos pensou no que _nós_ deveríamos ser exatamente agora?

— Acha que eu não gosto de você o suficiente para ainda querer ter alguma coisa contigo? Porque eu quero. Esperei a minha vida inteira pra finalmente ser rejeitado das obrigações com Time Baby. Agora eu tenho permissão para falar o que _realmente_ quero e quando eu quiser. Sem mais segredos, sem mais joguinhos, e sem mistérios. Estou oficialmente lavando as minhas mãos dessa responsabilidade. Pra quê perder meu tempo sendo desonesto? Não tenho mais motivo para esconder o que sinto. O que eu quero agora é você, Dipper. Só. Eu te amo, e é isso. Lide.

— Acho que estamos oficialmente de volta à estaca zero que começamos dez anos atrás — sussurrou Pines, cruzando os braços.

— O quê? Não acho. Muito pelo contrário, estamos tendo uma chance única de recomeçar. — Enquanto dizia, Bill ia se aproximando de Dipper.

— Está tentando dizer que está satisfeito com o jeito que a carroça anda? Você voltou a ser um mero humano agora. Não se sente mal de... ter que provavelmente ficar vivendo assim pelo restante da sua vida?

Bill deu de ombros. — Poder era o que Time Baby queria, não eu. O que eu queria era viver na Terra, viver um romance, esse tipo de coisa. Na verdade, acho que nunca estive tão satisfeito com a minha situação até agora, mesmo com todas as circunstâncias. — Ele admirou a própria palma da sua mão e esboçou um frágil e satisfeito sorriso. — Agora sou nada mais do que a única coisa que eu sempre quis ser. Humano.

Reergueu o rosto para Dipper.

Os dois sorriram bobos um para o outro. Dipper não pôde evitar. Ver seu único amigo de infância de modo tão feliz e satisfeito quanto aquele fazia-lhe igualmente contente.

— Sempre achei que essa _coisa_ fizesse mais mal do que bem, mesmo. Quero dizer... até agora. — Bill secou Dipper enquanto dizia. Desejo. Orgulho. Fascínio. Tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo no seu olhar. — Pode ficar com isso aí. Vi parte do show que deu no Exílio. Você foi a pessoa que eu mais vi conseguir usar magia pelo bem até hoje. E olha que eu tenho mais de um trilhão de anos. Se existisse uma seleção para ver se alguém merecesse ter isso, você estaria no topo da lista.

— Obrigado. Sério.

Passou-se mais um tempo e Bill deu uma nova investida:

— Ninguém nunca te disse que você se preocupa demais?

— Acabei de falar obrigado.

— E mesmo assim continua tenso. Está todo contraído mesmo estando dentro de um ofurô. Você quase não olha pra mim quando conversa. E sua cabeça sempre parece estar em outro lugar.

— E o que você sugere que eu faça, Bill? Me preocupar é a única coisa que eu posso fazer agora. Posso ter te resgatado, mas ainda não faço ideia de como ajudar Mabel e Ford — retrucou Pines.

— A “única coisa” que você pode fazer agora é se preocupar? Sério? Poderia pelo menos se permitir aproveitar um banho quente. Muitas pessoas não estão tendo esse luxo por aqui, sabia?

Dipper suspirou.

— Sei que estou agindo na defensiva. Tom já vem tentando me mostrar isso. Não posso ficar me lamentando sem parar pelo que aconteceu. Só posso focar em como poderia melhorar a situação.

Bill passou mais um tempo encarando o garoto. Dipper esfregava seus braços por entre as pernas, ligeiramente vermelho nas bochechas e nariz enquanto o olhar se perdia nas bolhas de água que se acumulavam.

— Não acho que seja exatamente esse o caso — contrariou Bill.

Dipper encarou ele de novo. — Do que está falando?

— Bem, conhecendo você, eu diria que você já se acostumou a fazer do seu desconforto o seu normal. Você nunca vive no presente, precisa relaxar — Charlie explicou naquele tom que Dipper mais conseguia identificar nele: sugestivo.

— O que exatamente você está tentando dizer, Bill? — perguntou, já arqueando uma sobrancelha e sentindo o rosto pegar fogo de tão corado.

— Ai, você sabe o que eu quero dizer, Dipper! Qual foi a última vez em que você fez... sabe? — Bill Cipher fez um gesto obsceno com as mãos debaixo d’água para ilustrar o que dizia. Dipper Pines teve que segurar o riso de constrangimento e nervosismo.

— Está me perguntando da última vez que gozei?

Bill retraiu o rosto, pego desprevenido com o modo chulo em que Dipper resumira o que tentara dizer com mais sutileza. — Isso. Qual foi a última vez em que transou com alguém?

— Foi com você. Na linha temporal anterior.

Silêncio.

Dipper soltou o ar que esteve segurando desde o início da conversa; Bill teve que engolir um nó na garganta.

— Você e aquele garoto, o Wirt, não chegaram a...?

— Não. O Wirt era virgem. E eu tentava respeitar ao máximo isso. Amava ele, pra mim não era nenhum problema. Pelo menos, não deveria ser mais, agora que terminamos.

Mais silêncio. Bill ficou cabisbaixo, como se tivesse acabado de reparar em algo novo.

— Me desculpa ter feito o relacionamento entre vocês dois acabar.

Dipper sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não foi culpa sua. Time Baby estava usando e corrompendo o corpo de Wirt para nos prejudicar. Além do mais, ninguém “fez” meu relacionamento acabar, você e o Ford me deram uma escolha. Eu escolhi o que era certo. Já fazia um tempo em que eu vinha notando que algo entre mim e Wirt não funcionaria. Eu não estaria feliz. Talvez eu já não estivesse feliz.

— Por quê?

Dipper suspirou. Estava _mesmo_ abrindo aquela porta.

— Não sou alguém normal, nunca fui. E eu estava tentando esconder isso de todos por tempo demais. Não estava sendo honesto comigo mesmo e nem com ele. Hoje percebo que usei Wirt como uma fachada para a vida normal que eu desejava ter. Wirt tinha o privilégio de ser alguém comum, e eu acreditei estupidamente que se eu ficasse com ele tempo o suficiente logo a normalidade iria contagiar a mim também. Mas, é claro, isso nunca aconteceria. Sabia que – no fundo, no fundo – era só questão de tempo até os fantasmas do meu passado voltarem. Tenho que começar a assumir as consequências dos meus atos, Bill; e o que eu fazia enquanto namorava Wirt só era tentar fugir dessa responsabilidade. Hoje sei que ter mudado o tempo foi irresponsável, assim como quase todas as decisões que tomei na nova linha temporal foram, inclusive ter envolvido Wirt nisso.

— Entendi.

— Agora só preciso saber o que Time Baby fez com o corpo dele. E, caso ele ainda estiver usando Wirt como um recipiente, descobrir como separá-los. Afinal, também tenho essa dívida com ele. Wirt tem família e amigos lá na Terra.

A mão de Bill descansou na bochecha de Dipper, fazendo um carinho. O gesto transformou a anatomia de Dipper numa estátua de gelo.

— É lindo te ver assim, Pinheirinho. Tão mudado. — Bill sorriu. — Estou orgulhoso. — E o calor presente naquela confissão fez derreter cada frieza que já estava acumulando em Pines.

Porém, Dipper ficou mais dez segundos inteiros incapaz de falar alguma coisa. Ocupou-se demais, procurando as palavras certas que tinha acabado de perder nos olhos violetas do demônio. Colocou sua mão por cima da de Bill.

Então, ele assumiu algo que faria o peito de Dipper batucar com ainda mais intensidade:

— Eu também.

Dipper encarou Charlie com força, suas pupilas castanhas pela primeira vez há bastante tempo se misturando com as lilases de Bill, virando um só pardo acinzentado.

— A minha última vez também foi naquele dia. Não tive muita sorte de fazer de novo. Também estou precisando me aliviar. — Sua voz saiu seca, como se evidenciando uma sede.

Dipper sabia que deveria evitar. Que deveria negar. Mas passou o tempo todo encarando Cipher, com aquele calor finalmente invadindo o seu corpo. Sua respiração acelerava, ficando mais difícil de não ofegar e demonstrar desejo.

Quando deu por si, o nariz de Charlie já estava ponta a ponta com o dele, o seu braço sendo segurado firme contra a parede na qual se encolhia. Logo, os dois já dividiam do mesmo fôlego, da mesma respiração, mas ainda inseguros de unirem os lábios.

O pensamento de saber que poderia fazer aquilo com Bill só dando mais uma investida deixou Dipper tonto, impotente. Acostumara-se tanto a não ter Bill tão perto assim, tão colado contra o seu corpo que, do nada, chegou a ter medo de não saber mais como beijá-lo.

— Você está muito quente — estudou Bil, tirando a mão do rosto e deslizando seu dedão com calma pela veia que ia do pulso ao antebraço de Dipper.

Realmente. Dipper sentia seus poderes por debaixo da pele, capazes de fazer toda a água da banheira evaporar em questão de segundos.

— Desculpe, eu não consigo control...

Bill o beijou, saboreando o restante da frase que sobrara dentro da boca de Dipper.

A tensão no corpo de Mason intensificou, mas Bill a desfez. Ao descansar sua mão livre na nuca de Dipper e outra na cintura, Dipper foi invadido por uma onda de paixão. Tão forte devido à abstinência de intimidade, a torrente pareceu raiar nos limites da luxúria. Nos três segundos que passara fora do seu próprio julgamento, a língua de Bill havia passado um pouco mais adiante do limite que Dipper considerava tímido. O volume do demônio já havia roçado perto o suficiente do de Dipper para que os dois percebessem o que realmente queriam.

Quase como um alarme de segurança, a imagem de Stanford piscou dentro da cabeça de Dipper. Mas não foi exatamente ruim. Pensar em Ford também ali, com eles, só conseguia excitá-lo mais. Mas também não o impedia de ainda se sentir aterrorizado com a possibilidade.

Antes de ser afogado pela onda, Dipper distanciou Bill com um dos braços. — Eu não consigo — havia dito assim que rompeu com o beijo, mantendo os olhos fechados, com medo de ver o estrago.

O piado familiar de um morcego cortou a mudez constrangedora no ressinto. Nosferatu veio voando do corredor. Pousou próximo deles, na borda da cratera, e chiou alto para chamar a atenção.

“Salvo pelo gongo.”

— Tom precisa de nós. Devemos ir procurar ele. — Dipper já saía do banho e recolhia as sandálias.

— Okay — Bill respondeu com educação. Entretanto, quando Dipper saiu do ofurô e se apressou para sumir na esquina, Bill ficou estagnado um tempo a mais onde estava.

Sozinho.

Esperando até que Dipper pudesse estar a uma distância segura dos seus sentimentos para que Bill pudesse segui-lo.

*

Dipper estava vestido de novo com os shorts e a capa de cetim; Bill usava a camiseta e a calça de Dipper, que pendia frouxa da sua cintura magra. No caminho de volta, portas e mais portas brotavam num passe de mágica nas paredes do corredor que atravessavam. Parecia que Tom tinha decidido criar mais quartos para acomodar os seus convidados que estavam para chegar.

Cruzaram a sala de jogos até alcançarem uma sala adjacente, que mais se parecia com um hall de recepção. Candelabros sofisticados de cristal pendiam acesos do teto de rubi vermelho e polido; grossas pilastras gregas adornavam os quatro cantos do aposento; o chão era de marfim, tanto claro quanto escuro, que fora arquitetado para desenhar listras preto-e-branco no piso.

Diante deles, uma porta encontrava-se entreaberta. Nosferatu voou e sumiu do outro lado da brecha. Bill e Dipper se aproximaram. O piso era tão polido que tiveram que diminuir o ritmo para não acabarem escorregando. Abriam a porta totalmente, deparando-se com o vasto quarto de Lucitor.

Chamas de archotes queimavam de cada coluna, adquirindo ao ambiente uma delicada fragrância de carvão e cera quente. As paredes eram cobertas por extensas e suntuosas cortinas de cetim escarlate. Voando por debaixo de uma ogiva gótica, Nosferatu pousou na cabeceira de metal dourado da cama de Thomas, onde o mentor deitava, parcialmente visível através do mosquiteiro que abordava o colchão.

— Sim? — Dipper perguntou, afastando a tela do mosquiteiro para conseguir falar com Tom. O demônio estava praticamente apagado na cama, mas já estava melhor do que na última vez em que Pines tinha visto-o. Uma agulha e linha hospitalares flutuavam acima do peito exposto de Tom, costurando os seus ferimentos mais críticos em pontos; um frasco médico também flutuava por perto, despejando um líquido que cheirava parecido com álcool, higienizando os cortes que ainda estavam abertos. Se Dipper não soubesse que Tom usava magia, provavelmente teria acreditado que haviam cirurgiões invisíveis atuando ali.

— Preciso que vocês me ajudem a refugiar os prisioneiros do Exílio que podem estar vindo pra cá. — Tom tinha uma voz arrastada, quase grogue, parecia ter ingerido algo para conseguir suportar a dor. — Como ainda estou muito fraco, não fui capaz de expandir muitos cômodos extras. Priorizem aqueles que estiverem mais gravemente feridos com as camas e entretenham aqueles que estiverem mais ansiosos enquanto isso.

— Certo. — Dipper assentiu, obediente. — Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

— Não, só o que eu já te pedi. Obrigado.

— Okay. Descanse, viu? E obrigado também.

Dipper e Bill deram meia volta para garantir a privacidade e paz de Tom.

— Ah, e mais uma coisa, Bill — contornou Lucitor assim que eles começaram a se afastar. Bill e Dipper pararam para dar atenção. — Se tiver mais monstros do que quartos, você não se importa de dormir na mesma cama que o seu namorado, né?

Dipper arregalou os olhos. “Ele tá falando de _mim?_ ” — Com licença? — Deu uma cotovelada em Bill, que não desconfiou, não tirando o rosto de Tom.

— Tudo bem — confirmou Bill, arrastando um Dipper petrificado pelo braço até estarem fora do quarto.

Assim que a porta bateu, Dipper suspeitou: — Você falou pro Tom que estávamos namorando? Como assim? Desde quando?

— Não exatamente — racionou Cipher com um dar de ombros. — Ele é meu melhor amigo, Dipper. Contava sobre minha intimidade pra ele sempre que podia. Faz alguns anos, claro, mas acho que ele deve ter lembrado de quem você era quando nos viu juntos. Ele sabia que eu tive casos com dois humanos.

— Então, você já tinha contado pra ele que tinha uma queda por mim? Tipo, desde quando eu ainda era um garoto ou até mesmo antes de eu nascer?

Finalmente depois de tanto tempo, Bill Cipher corou pela primeira vez.

— Eu sempre soube que seria você — assumiu com uma voz afugentada, descaracterizada com sua timidez.

Dipper lutava contra sua própria mão, que ansiava por tocar o rosto envergonhado do loiro e apertar suas bochechas rosadas enquanto admitia o quão fofo havia sido ouvir aquilo sair da boca dele.

Mas, antes mesmo de começar cogitar fazer, o galopar e relinchar de cavalos retumbou do final do corredor. Os dois perderam a concentração um do outro e giraram na direção do som.

— Eles chegaram — disse Dipper.

Bill respirou profundamente. — Vamos lá — determinou.

A dupla caminhava de volta para a sala de jogos quando Dipper pensou em voz alta:

— Imagina o estado em que eles devem estar.

— Acha que trouxeram muitos feridos?

— Não falo só das feridas externas. Imagine o que deve estar passando na cabeça de cada um agora, devem estar _arrasados_!

A janela de lava da sala se partiu, dando passagem para que a carruagem gótica trotasse para dentro do aposento, o cheiro intenso de enxofre queimado recendeu. Os cavalos-esqueleto fizeram uma meia volta pelo carpete – levantando nuvenzinhas de cinzas à cada _pocotó_ — e estacionaram de modo com que a porta e os degraus da liteira ficassem virados para o lado de Bill e Dipper, que acabavam de chegar.

Colocando o pé e subindo no primeiro degrau, Dipper conseguiu ouvir o surpreendente som que vinha detrás da porta fina da carruagem: Risos.

Ele e Bill se encararam com dúvida. Dipper abriu a porta de uma vez.

Lá dentro, centenas os monstros estavam reunidos num círculo. Todos eles levantavam taças de cristal cheias de champanhe. No centro, Bauer erguia acima da cabeça a garrafa que antes estivera lacrada no minibar da carruagem, fazendo chover espumante em todos os convidados enquanto vibrava de vitória:

— **_AÊÊ, PORRAA!!_ VAI TOMAR NO CU, TIME BABY!!**

O restante uivou em seguida, concordando e acompanhando o estranho grito de guerra.

***

Fora Bauer e Narigudo, mais de quarenta monstros haviam sido tragos. Vinte destes estavam com algum tipo de ferimento, uns simples, outros nem tanto.

Bill e Dipper deram o seu melhor para separar três quartos inteiros dedicado exclusivamente aos feridos. Tudo demorou cerca de uma hora e meia, inclusive fazer as ataduras e iniciar o tratamento de alguns, o que não era tão difícil levando em consideração que Tom havia deixado num quarto uma cesta de medicamentos, primeiros socorros e porções que “de algum jeito mágico” aceleravam o processo de cura, junto de um pergaminho instrutivo que ensinava os dois a aplicarem cada remédio corretamente. Ambos Dipper e Bill não disseram mais nenhuma palavra durante todo o processo. Bill ocupado demais em ajeitar as camas e os enfermos confortavelmente; Dipper ocupado demais com ter que fechar ataduras e pontos em cada um, usufruindo da sua magia quando mais ajuda era necessária, fazendo agulhas-e-linhas e soluções flutuarem de cama em cama assim como vira o mestre fazer.

Quando voltaram para a sala de jogos, grande parte dos monstros que estavam sob o clima de festa já haviam se ocupado. Alguns se reuniam em volta de mesas de ping-pong ou bilhar, torcendo ao máximo nos torneiros entre amigos. Outros relaxavam nos divãs, poltronas e canapés andantes, enfiados debaixo de uma nuvem de risadas e conversa fiada.

Enquanto observava a cena, Dipper se retraiu ao lado de Bill que, por sua vez, reparou.

— Que foi? — Bill cutucou de leve o braço do outro.

— Acho que eu estava errado de pensar que eles estariam tristes, né? — Cabisbaixo agora. — Até mesmo os mais feridos estavam rindo...

Bill presenteou Pines com um sorriso compassivo. — Foi uma _vitória_ o que aconteceu hoje, Dipper. Percebe isso, não percebe? Não são as pequenas vitórias as mais importantes de se celebrar?

Dipper não respondeu.

Parecia que todas aquelas vezes em que Dipper afogou Bill bem no fundo dos seus sentimentos fizeram Bill aprender a nadar. Ele sempre conseguia voltar pro topo do seu oceano de emoções, e ainda mantendo o fôlego intacto.

A réplica de Charlie parecia estar mesmo começando a fazer sentido no seu julgamento.

— Acho que sim — disse Dipper com honestidade. Então, estalou os dedos. — Esse povo tá precisando comer algo decente.

Foi instantâneo. Quase como se Dipper já estivesse acostumado a fazer aquilo.

Duas bandejas repletas de cheeseburgers se materializaram, flutuando diante dele. Mesmo que de magia, o aroma era impecável, como se os bifes tivessem acabado de sair da chapa, chiando ainda da fritura; os queijos escorrendo um círculo dourado em volta de cada pão novo, como se derretidos por maçarico.

Dipper travou, abismado.

— Eu nunca tinha feito isso antes. — Tanto sua voz quanto os olhos tinham aquele brilho infantil de quem tinha aprendido a andar sozinho de bicicleta pela primeira vez.

— Parabéns! — elogiou Bill, também com honestidade e um tapinha amigável no ombro de Dipper. — Agora que você já consegue invocar uma arma mágica, fazer esses outros tipos de materialização deve ficar fácil pra você. Mas eu prestaria um pouco mais de atenção na próxima vez. — Bill aproximou o rosto da orelha de Dipper, apontando para o topo dos pães: alguns tinham gergelim, outros nenhum, e alguns tinham a parte de cima levemente mais queimada do que o outro. — Magia não é só emoção, Carneirinho, é razão também.

— Certo. Tenho que começar a ver essas coisas pelo seu lado mais relativo. E complementar. — Dipper concordou com a dica de Bill.

— Uma coisa precisa da outra para acontecer. Duas forças opostas precisam aprender a coexistir para gerar o terceiro fator.

— Exato — respondeu Dipper. Em seguida, olhou para Bill, dando um sorriso que enrugou o canto dos olhos. Bill não pôde deixar de reparar o quão madura a fisionomia de Dipper estava se tornando. Ele aparentava a cada hora mais com o adulto de 23 anos que realmente era por debaixo da fantasia de 16. Parecia-se mais com Ford também, com aqueles indícios de barba rasa sem aparar germinando, a sombra de um cavanhaque, a densidade das costeletas... — Obrigado pelo conselho.

Tá aí uma coisa que eles nunca puderam fazer antes.

Conselhos de magia.

Que inusitado. Agora eles tinham algo em comum. Algo em comum que era saudável.

O quão mais em comum haveria entre os dois que não sabiam?

Dipper passou de grupo em grupo, distribuindo os hamburgers entre os convidados. Bill o ajudava com a segunda bandeja. Não fazia ideia de como o gosto da sua primeira comida feita com magia estaria, mas isso parecia não importar para os monstros, que estiveram esfomeados há meses.

— Esse poder poderia acabar com a fome lá na Terra — realizou Dipper com um pouco de surpresa, terminando de dar a volta na sala e já se reencontrando com Bill no ponto de onde começaram.

— Eu não contaria com isso — interpôs Bill. — Comida mágica não é nem de longe o mesmo que comida normal. Precisaria de muito mais disso se quiséssemos encher a barriga só desses caras. Comida mágica é como se fosse o _fast food_ desse lugar – pode até ser gostoso e te deixar em pé, mas não te sustenta.

Haviam sobrado apenas dois hamburgers. Um na bandeja de Bill, outra na de Dipper. Bill pegou o lanche da de Dipper e disse: — Saúde.

— Saúde. — Dipper também pegou o x-burger da bandeja e brindou-o com o de Bill.

Os dois comeram distraídos, saboreando não só o prato como também o silêncio. Aquela quietude momentânea de suas mentes. “Que delícia”, pensou Dipper.

— O que é isso? — perguntou um monstro, uma mistura de cegonha com abelha. Cegonha dos pés ao pescoço; abelha de cabeça. Suas asas se curvaram como uma mão humana para pegar algo que estava atochado nas dobras do couro da poltrona. Era um celular.

— É o meu celular — respondeu Dipper, sem perceber estar entrando numa panelinha. Terminou o hamburger e se aproximou. Todos da roda olhavam para ele numa mistura de fascínio e timidez. “Deve ter caído do meu bolso na primeira vez em que cheguei aqui e sentei para conversar com Tom”, deduziu. — É coisa da Terra — completou, displicente.

— Faz o quê? — perguntou uma voz conhecida. Bauer estava sentado logo atrás da cegonha-abelha.

Devolveram o aparelho para ele. Não tinha tocado naquilo desde que chegara no Mindscape. Dipper percebeu que agora toda aquela parte da sala havia se calado para prestar atenção nele. Contra sua vontade, colocou a mão em cima do próprio coração, sentindo-se indefeso. Ser o centro das atenções ainda lhe era muito difícil.

— Ah, muitas coisas — revelou, com a voz mais despreocupada que era capaz de emular. — Você pode falar com uma pessoa que está à uma distância muito longe da sua, mandar mensagens — enquanto discorria, aproveitou para acender a tela: a bateria estava nos seus últimos 12%, e não havia nenhuma mensagem ou notificação levando em consideração que estava num mundo sem nenhum tipo de internet, mas havia, estranhamente ainda, um pontinho de sinal —, tirar fotos, ouvir música... — Ver aquilo de novo despertou o lado humano e moderno dentro de Dipper. Será que os seus pais haviam ligado fervorosamente preocupados com ele e Mabel? Afinal, parecia fazer mais de uma semana que Dipper estivera ali. E o último lugar em que ele e Mabel haviam sido vistos foi durante um incêndio escolar que deixou diversos feridos. Mas será que o tempo que passava no Mindscape era o mesmo que na Terra? Não deveria, considerando que levava dias para o céu dali escurecer. Há quanto tempo estaria ele desparecido pro seu mundo? Seria o mesmo tanto que ele estava morto para Terra, o mesmo tanto que a Terra estava morta para ele? Como se ela não fosse mais o seu lugar?

— Pera aí! Pera aí! O que você falou?! — exclamou um monstro fora de vista, quebrando a introspeção do garoto.

— Tirar fotos e ouvir música? — Dipper interrompeu-se.

— Tirar fotos? — A garota-libélula agitou suas asas, tomada pela animação.

— Isso toca música? — Os olhos de abelha da cegonha engrandeceram de encanto.

— É isso que a gente precisa! — reforçou alguém vindo da mesa de bilhar.

— Põe uma música!

Dipper selecionou uma música de acordo com o que achava apropriado para o momento. _With A Little Help From My Friends_ , do The Beatles, começou a ser emitido do alto falante do seu aparelho. Não demorou muito para que os convidados entrassem no embalo e começassem a reproduzir algum movimento similar ao da guitarra na música.

Dipper deixou sua playlist de festa aberta numa mesa ao meio da sala. Quando voltou à panelinha, seu coração derreteu ao reparar que Milo estava entre os monstros, sentado espremido num canto do sofá, demorando-se para comer o hambúrguer com uma mão só.

— Milo — chamou, colocando uma mão no ombro dele.

O garoto salamandra olhou-o com uma cara que dizia “que foi?”.

— Não quer que cuidemos do seu ferimento? O seu braço vai conseguir sarar mais rápido com os remédios.

— Vai, Milo — encorajou a libélula, que estava sempre por perto dele, de alguma forma o supervisionando por mais claro que mostrasse não fosse sua mãe nem irmã. — Vai se sentir melhor depois.

Milo desceu calado do sofá, mais pela instrução de libélula do que pela recomendação de Dipper.

Bill acenou para o garotinho. — Vem comigo que eu te mostro o seu quarto — amaciou. Em seguida, jogou para Dipper um olhar que dizia “Pega leve, eu cuido dele.”

Dipper deixou um recado mental para lembrar a si mesmo de agradecer quando Bill voltasse. E ver Bill sumir no longo corredor enquanto segurava o ombro de Milo com tanto carinho, fazendo o seu máximo para conseguir conversar com ele, foi mais emocionante ainda.

— Por que a carinha assim, moço? Aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntou a libélula, abrindo espaço no lugar onde estava Milo, claramente pedindo para que Dipper se sentasse ali.

Dipper ocupou o lugar.

— Desculpe, eu ainda não sei o seu nome.

— Florette — disse ela com muito cuidado. — Se escreve com “tte”, mas o final se pronuncia como “tí”.

— Mason. — Apertou a mão dela, que tinha uma textura parecida com a de um vestido de lantejoulas, repleta de pequenas escamas cintilantes. — Dipper é o apelido.

— Eu sei quem você é — ela riu brincalhona. — Como esqueceria o nome do primeiro Índigo que já vi pessoalmente na vida? E um que ainda por cima é parente de Stanford Pines.

— A família de vocês gosta de deixar história por aqui, né? — Bauer entrou no assunto, apontando a coincidência com bom humor.

— Não são muitos humanos por aí com a inteligência para acessar outras dimensões. A maioria de lá nem sabe que isso é possível ainda. Viagem interdimensional — conduziu Dipper. — Meu tio-avô é considerado um gênio no meu mundo.

— Não tenho dúvidas de uma coisa dessas. Onde você falou que ele estava mesmo?

A garganta de Dipper se embolou num nó.

— Eu... não sei onde ele está ainda. Time Baby o capturou junto da minha irmã.

Todos da roda pararam de sorrir.

— O quê?! — Florette exclamou.

— Por que não nos disse isso antes? — apertou Bauer.

— Não achei que seria necessário.

— Tá brincando? — manifestou-se a cegonha/abelha. — Não percebe que você acaba de libertar da escravidão milhares de monstros indefesos? Temos uma dívida com você!

A mente de Dipper girou, confusa, em torno daquela palavra. “Dívida.”

— O que quer dizer?

— Quer dizer que vamos fazer o nosso possível para ajudar a resgatar sua família — Bauer disse. Todos da aliança emitiram sons de concordância imediatamente.

Narigudo chiou ao lado do troll, que se curvou para conseguir decifrar melhor o que dizia. — Você acha mesmo? — perguntou Bauer, como se procurasse confirmação de algo que Narigudo havia dito.

— O que ele está falando? — apressou Dipper assim que viu que o tamanduá parecia um pouco mais nervoso com o assunto.

— Ele acha que as duas pessoas que Blendin falou ver escoltadas por Seth uns dias atrás poderiam ser eles. Como se parecem?

— Os dois se parecem comigo. Mabel, minha irmã, tem cabelo colorido; Stanford tem seis dedos em cada mão, óculos, e na última vez em que vi estava usando um suéter vermelho.

Narigudo deu um chio de confirmação.

— Só pode ter sido eles. — Bauer assentiu para Pines.

— Onde eles estão? — Dipper atirou a pergunta, tendo que conter a vontade de já ir levantando daquela cadeira. O assunto lhe gerava mais aflição do que conforto.

Narigudo ficou calado e deu de ombros. Bauer respondeu de maneira mais produtiva: — Se eles não estavam no Exílio, não sei para onde mais poderiam ter ido. Desculpa.

Dipper mordeu o seu lábio inferior antes que começasse a tremer. Seus ombros caíram, enfraquecidos.

— Ei! — Bauer fez um gesto para que Dipper mantivesse a cabeça erguida. — Vamos pensar positivo. Se chegaram ao ponto de levá-los numa escolta pelo Exílio significa que os dois ainda estão vivos. Time Baby não é do tipo que adia ou prolonga uma execução, sabia? Estão sob custódia. Aquele bebezão ainda deve estar quebrando a cabeça tentando descobrir o que fazer com dois humanos da família Pines. Se ele os matasse, com certeza a notícia já teria corrido e causado uma revolta violenta dos monstros contra o governo. Há anos a fúria dos monstros vem sido contida, os protestos raramente acontecem hoje em dia. Time Baby só está querendo manter as aparências de que está tudo perfeito, confie em mim.

Ouvir aquilo do troll laranja estranhamente reestabeleceu a paciência de Dipper. Mesmo que em 1%, sentia que suas energias tinham aumentado positivamente.

Sem contar com Tom Lucitor, Bauer estava sendo quem mais se demonstrava amigável com ele naquele mundo caótico. Dipper sentia uma onda de orgulho e vergonha quando percebia isso, o quanto ganhara – e o quanto ainda estava para ganhar – o respeito daquela facção.

— Obrigado, Bauer. E obrigado ao restante de vocês também. — Escaneou os olhos em volta do grupo. Todos os outros correspondiam com olhares encorajadores. A última vez que tinha visto um olhar daqueles foi quando ainda estava de bem com Mabel. O estômago dele se embrulhou e as borboletas acordaram, ameaçado pelo abraço invisível que levava daquela energia fraternal. Teve que forçar uma risada para disfarçar a vontade que teve de chorar.

— Só temos que descobrir onde Time Baby os escondeu. Depois disso, é só questão de tempo até bolarmos um plano. — Bauer piscou um olho para ele. Dipper assentiu, queria poder agradecer mais do que já tinha feito, mas temia parecer muito vulnerável.

— Antes disso precisamos tomar um banho. Não sei se repararam, mas estamos nojentos — disse a cegonha.

— _E_ dormir! — relembrou Florette. — Que saudade eu tinha de dormir num colchão...

Tom apareceu da esquina do corredor que levava ao seu quarto, ainda mal vestido, usando um cobertor para tampar a maior parte do corpo e ainda meio pálido do sangue que provavelmente perdera. A chegada dele chamou a atenção de todos. Os monstros pararam o que estavam fazendo para saudar o anfitrião.

Houve um minuto de silêncio. Dipper sentia o respeito que emanava dali com sentia o vento ao seu redor. Por um segundo, conseguiu retirar o foco dos seus sentimentos e admirou a expressão de Tom adquirir um brilho tímido de reconhecimento. Alguns monstros começaram a bater continência, mas foi Dipper que, ainda levado pela emoção, bateu a primeira palma. Logo todos da sala aplaudiam e assoviam Tom.

— Um brinde — sugeriu Bauer, levantando sua taça de novo na direção de Tom. — Ao nosso único e verdadeiro líder, veterano da Rebelião. À Lucitor!

— _À Lucitor!_ — todos elogiaram, inclusive Dipper, que aproveitou que o foco não estava mais nele para fugir de cena sem questionamentos.

*

Mais tarde, grande parte dos monstros que não estavam hospitalizados saiu para um banho coletivo nas águas termais da caverna. Os que ficaram na sala aproveitaram para arrumar a bagunça deixada.

Dipper havia se refugiado no seu quarto. Questionou ainda não ter topado com Bill por lá. Onde quer que ele estivesse, Dipper desejou que tivesse pelo menos se divertindo um pouco.

Rolava um cigarro aceso até a metade entre os dedos da mão direita. Com a esquerda, apoiava-se no limiar de pedra, ao pé da cama. Meio sentado, meio deitado enquanto inspirava um trago. Na pedra vulcânica de cabeceira, descansava a taça meio cheia de champanhe que ele havia surrupiado, já chegando à temperatura ambiente, com gotículas de água empopadas ao redor do vidro, que reluziam com as luzes das estalactites. A chegada da noite – pela primeira vez na jornada de Dipper ao Mindspace –, fez com que a luz filtrada do exterior até a ponta dos cristais diminuísse. Isso aderiu ao quarto uma iluminação bem mais soturna e divertida, um aspecto escurecido mas promissor, como a pista de dança em uma balada.

De repente, uma nova porta se abriu do canto oposto à cama, e uma tira de luz branca veio do ambiente posterior, quebrando a ilusão de globo de luz. Dipper prendeu a respiração e se virou para o ocorrido: uma bolha de vapor de água quente exilou da porta, e Bill parou na soleira com uma toalha branca enrolada na cintura. Ainda de cabelos úmidos, fitava Dipper com a mesma curiosidade.

— Tinha um banheiro nesse quarto? — Dipper estarreceu.

— Hm, sim? — respondeu Bill, não entendendo a dúvida. — Tive que tomar uma segunda ducha. Não me limpei direito da primeira vez.

— Tom sempre me levou às crateras para banho. Não sabia que ele tinha feito um banheiro nos quartos de hóspede também — explicou.

— Talvez tenha feito agora. Pra acomodar melhor os refugiados.

— Pode ser.

Houve um breve silêncio até:

— Temos que arrumar a desorganização da festa — disparou Dipper.

— Eles já estão arrumando — Bill contrariou.

— Então temos que mostrar pra eles as termais.

— Algum deles já estão tomando banho.

Bill desligou a luz do banheiro e fechou a porta. Logo em seguida, varreu o quarto com o olhar, que parou numa parede próxima de Dipper. Caminhou até ela e, parecendo entender a dinâmica do quarto como se já estivesse em um daqueles antes, tocou um espaço vazio.

— O que será mais que ele adicionou?

A pedra vulcânica na parede amoleceu e se afastou, queimando um espaço aberto rapidamente. Um sopro de frio invadiu o quarto. Uma janela panorâmica havia se definido, cobrindo a maior porcentagem da parede. Continha uma quina rústica, que parecia indicar que poderia ser utilizada como um mirante. E, além da moldura, a vegetação desértica e hipnótica do Mindscape se abria. A lua cravava no céu um buraco luminoso de prata.

Ambos perderem o fôlego. Impressionante.

— Gostei dos _ajustes_. — Bill fez uma dancinha para si mesmo com os ombros e sorriu, conivente.

Dipper suspirou, e quando fez isso a fumaça do trago escapuliu, se arrastando no ar até encontrar a panturrilha desnuda de Bill.

Bill esgueirou um olhar suspeito para o cigarro que Dipper mantinha aceso entre o dedo médio e indicador.

— Está estressado?

— Não, por quê? Os monstros estão comemorando, dei um salto enorme no meu progresso hoje. Estou fumando de recompensa. Obrigado por ter cuidado do Milo, aliás.

— Onde você arranjou um cigarro aqui? — Não quis fugir do assunto.

Dipper ficou com vergonha de si mesmo imediatamente.

— Eu fiz... com a minha magia.

— Uau! Você tá _mesmo_ desesperado.

Dipper riu. De verdade desta vez. Sentira falta disso em Bill, a animação que ele trazia e levava de acordo com o que entrava e saía dos aposentos, como se estivesse perfumado, deixando um rastro agradável por onde passava.

— Por que você ao menos diz uma coisa dessas? — brincou Dipper.

— Porque da última vez em que te vi fumando você quase me assassinou num acidente de carro.

Dipper estourou numa gargalhada. Bill o acompanhou. “Que memória mais estranha”, refletiu Pines quando percebeu o quão diferente já era daquele Dipper de apenas algumas semanas atrás. E _Bill_ também.

— O que está acontecendo aí dentro, Dipper? — Foi sério. Completamente sério.

— Muito, como sempre — respondeu, também incrivelmente a sério. “Muito” parecia ser a única coisa que estava constantemente acontecendo na vida de Mason.

— Vou supor que também não fez mais nenhum cigarro mágico pra ninguém.

Silêncio. Dipper deu de ombros como sim, percebendo o quão sério o papo tinha ficado de um segundo para outro. Mas quando não estiveram naquele vai-e-vem? Dançando aquele tango estático e intelectual de elogios e provocações?

— Você sabe que tem quase 24 anos de idade, não sabe? — perguntou Bill, sentando ao lado de Dipper na cama. Apesar do conteúdo, o seu tom não era nada acusador. Pelo contrário, a voz que Bill usava fazia Dipper se lembrar da vez em que tivera que falar com o psicólogo do jardim de infância, após o bullying que levou de um valentão.

— Claro que sei.

— Então por que não começa a agir como tal?

— Eu não sei, Cipher. Talvez seja porque eu ainda sinto que tenho algo a esconder de todos. Por isso. — Suspirou. — Olha, eu sei que você tá empolgado em fazer com que eu me aceite como eu sou o quanto antes, mas eu já venho tentando isso há mais de uma década.

— Eu entendo, mas...

— Bill, eu realmente gosto de você, e _muito_. Não tenho como _não_ admitir isso. Eu amo o quanto você é fofo, dedicado e leal. Mas... Ford ainda está presente na minha vida, e tive dez anos para conhecê-lo de perto. Mas você? A última vez em que vi você sendo genuíno assim foi quando ainda éramos amigos de infância. Sinto que só estou conseguindo realmente te conhecer agora, nesses últimos dias. — Tudo saía tão perfeitamente de dentro de Dipper, que ele se sentiu como se já tivesse ensaiado aquelas falas diversas vezes.

— Tem razão. — Bill suspirou depois de uma pausa. — Eu não era eu mesmo quando ainda estava com Time Baby. Mas o que eu quero que você perceba é que nem todo tempo era ele falando por mim. Houve momentos em que eu realmente fui honesto com você.

— Eu sei disso. E é por isso que eu estou aqui, aceitando dividir uma cama. Porque eu _acredito_ em você, Bill. — Quando terminou a confissão, percebeu que seu olhar havia decaído até encontrar os lábios rosados de Cipher. Automaticamente, passou também a sentir o peso dos olhos de Cipher na sua boca.

Dipper passou a língua sobre o lábio inferior, temendo que Bill percebesse o quão seca de nervosismo sua boca estava. Mas foi tarde demais. Bill percebeu outra coisa, a luxúria do ato. Como sempre fazia, ele conseguia olhar além das pessoas. Sua bravata era digna de um crítico de artes plásticas; e a fisionomia de Dipper, a escultura _Davi_ de Michelangelo.

— Está mordendo o seu lábio — disse Bill, caso Dipper não tivesse reparado naquilo ainda. O quão óbvio era. O quão literalmente tangível era aquele magnetismo, o desejo.

Dipper queria beijá-lo de novo.

Queria muito.

Até naquele momento, o beijo que haviam dado no ofurô era a lembrança na qual ele mais lutara para manter expulsa aquela noite. A lembrança que parecia estar competindo contra todas as outras pelo pódio das prioridades de Dipper.

Mas ainda havia uma única coisa que impedia o pensamento de sair do segundo lugar...

— Eu continuo pensando nele — assumir aquilo doeu fisicamente em Dipper. Teve que espremer os olhos bem fechados para ser capaz de suportar o constrangimento de estar tão vulnerável assim.

— Então pense nele, Dipper. Não quero que lute contra aquilo que vai te fazer ficar melhor. Por favor.

— Você ainda também gosta dele, não é? Desde a época que ficaram juntos.

Bill suspirou, com suas mãos relaxando nas coxas de Mason. — Como sabia disso?

— Você falou “eu amo _vocês_ ” antes de Time Baby te exilar explodindo o corpo de Evum. E eu, de todas as pessoas, deveria saber. Eu _sei_ quando vejo alguém que está lutando para reprimir os seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Nunca pude ser inteligente o suficiente para conseguir notar que você também era assim comigo, mas percebia quando você era com o Ford. Existe uma correlação romântica entre a rixa e a atração, sabia? Nós mesmos somos a prova disso.

— O assunto sempre parece se complicar quando chegamos nele, não é?

— E com razão, Tom. Ele é o meu tio-avô.

Cipher respirou com força, tragando o ar do jeito que fazia quando começava a perder a paciência com algo.

— Dipper, não conseguem perceber o óbvio que existe entre vocês dois? O Stanford é um gênio científico que foi capaz de abrir um portal que o permite viajar para qualquer dimensão existente no Universo, e você é um gênio de como dar a volta por cima e encontrar soluções. Se vocês dois se entendessem finalmente e conversassem sobre isso, colocariam as cabeças pra funcionar juntas e perceberiam que poderiam fugir juntos para um mundo totalmente diferente da Terra, um mundo em que aceitaria o tipo de relacionamento de vocês. Se o problema pra você é só o que as pessoas vão pensar, então vá para um mundo onde elas não ligam. Vocês têm isso à disposição de vocês e nem percebem! Como conseguem essa proeza quando são literalmente feitos um para o outro?! Vocês, nerdões, têm que tirar a cabeça do raciocínio lógico e passar a ser um pouco mais espirituoso de vez em quando! Com a cara nos livros e números, esquecem do coração.

A bronca de Bill penetrou na cabeça de Dipper e se alojou lá como nenhum outro se alojara até então. Parecia que aquelas palavras tinham um espaço específico para acomodá-las dentro da mente de Dipper. Era aquilo. Ele vinha há anos buscando uma resposta para o seu dilema, com aquela fôrma na sua cabeça esperando para ser preenchida. Havia sido agora.

— É por isso que eu também era meio obcecado em criar um mundo só nosso — prosseguiu Bill, com mais calma, afeto. — Desde quando você era criança, e eu Charlie, era isso que eu desejava. Um mundo perfeito para nós três. Lembra daquela promessa? Não foi à toa que eu acabei me apaixonando por você e pelo Stanford: era porque vocês eram os humanos nos quais tinham a maior chance de poder tornar essa utopia uma realidade. E ainda acho que estou certo disso.

— Um mundo... só nosso?

— Nunca foi óbvio?

A memória de Dipper retrocedeu para dia do seu aniversário de 14 anos, no presente que Stanford havia lhe dado: uma bolha temporal congelada no cenário das colinas de Gravity Falls – o lugar especial deles –, para sempre desabitada na sua tarde de verão.

— Mas... um relacionamento entre ele e eu é ao menos certo?

— Pelo amor de deus, Carneirinho, você tem quase 24 anos, você e Ford são dois adultos consentindo, e você viveu a própria vida duas vezes. Tem o dobro de idade que deveria ter! Ninguém fica mais experiente do que isso. Se tem alguém que já deveria ter certeza do que quer, é você. Poderiam ter fugido a qualquer momento.

Dipper persistiu pasmo por mais um tempo, digerindo a resposta. Era aquilo! Estivera na frente dele o tempo todo.

— E, só pra constar — continuou Bill —, você e o Ford não estavam comprometidos na última linha temporal, né?

— Hm... sim. Quero dizer, não. Hm... Ele chegou a me pedir em casamento, mas...

Bill sustentou um rosto de “estavam ou não?” para ele.

— Mas eu nunca dei a resposta oficialmente. — Dipper se chocou com o que acabara de perceber. Realmente, ele nunca tivera dado uma resposta clara em relação a isso. Estaria a proposta ainda de pé? E o mais intrigante de tudo: a resposta a ser dada ainda deveria ser a mesma que o Dipper de três anos atrás daria?

Tinha que admitir, as questões relacionadas ao seu coração que ele evitara por anos estavam começando a voltar com a força de uma enxurrada. E seguir em frente com a sua vida e assumir as consequências das suas escolhas era realmente muito assustador. Mas era melhor começar a lidar com aquilo agora do que nunca.

— Namoravam antes?

— Não exatamente, estávamos começando a dar o primeiro passo numa nova direção quando tive que alterar a linha do tempo pra salvar a vida dele.

— Então não estão.

— Eu não teria como saber. Isso parece que aconteceu uma vida atrás. E aconteceu _mesmo_ uma vida atrás! — protestou educadamente. Apagou o finalzinho do cigarro na protuberância de pedra mais próxima e fez com que toda a bituca sumisse em um lampejo de mágica. — Também estou tentando ser o mais honesto que consigo com você.

— Entendo — disse Bill, já abaixando a cabeça.

— Infelizmente com essa confusão toda acontecendo fica complicado, sabe, sentir prazer. As coisas que eu vi no Exílio ontem foram... — Parou de falar. Não valia à pena ficar remoendo o que aconteceu naquele lugar. Dipper tinha liberto os monstros. As coisas já começariam a encaminhar para melhor (pelo menos assim ele esperava).

— Nós ainda podemos conversar com Ford e entender isso tudo que está acontecendo entre nós três. Porém uma coisa ainda me diz que, com ele sabendo da verdade sobre mim e o controle de Time Baby, Ford já deve estar refletindo em relação a isso também. Ele deve estar chegando à mesma conclusão que nós, ele é um homem inteligente, Pinheirinho. Ele te ama, tenho certeza absoluta disso. Por isso às vezes eu ficava com um pouco de ciúmes de vocês dois. Porque eu sabia que o que vocês tinham era real. E tinha medo de perder tanto Stanford quanto você. Imagina só, perder as duas pessoas que você mais ama no mundo pra elas mesmas.

A mente inconsciente de Dipper cansou de esperar. Seus dedos se ajustaram na nuca molhada de Charlie. Avançou para beijá-lo.

Era óbvio que aquela fora a última coisa que Bill esperaria. Afinal, no primeiro contato entre os lábios, seus dentes se demoraram um pouco mais para se abrirem, sua língua teve que deixar de ficar retraída para poder se misturar com a de Dipper. Faminta, ofegante. Não foi muito para que Cipher cedesse. Não costumava deixar Dipper tomar a dianteira de um amasso, mas naquela hora não viu razões para intervir. E Dipper beijou com mais força, como se também temesse perder a chance de dominar Bill.

Suas unhas se afundaram no tórax nu de Bill, espalhando as gotinhas d’água que haviam ficado presas no pelos ralos e loiros do seu peito. Bill soltou um gemido dentro da boca de Dipper. E Dipper já começava a sentir os repuxões de um comichão que não sentia há muito tempo; bem ali, um pouco abaixo do estômago, uma pressão gelada e quente massageava sua virilha, indo aos pouquinhos para o meio das pernas...

Notando o que estava prestes a acontecer, Dipper desfez o beijo. Escorregou a cabeça pelo peito de Bill, que batia alto. Os dois ficaram na mesma posição por um minuto, recuperando-se em meio às respirações entrecortadas e ruidosas. Dipper pressionou o espaço entre suas pernas, como se aquilo pudesse de alguma forma conter sua excitação.

— Sei o que estou fazendo, Bill. Com você. Comigo. _Conosco_. Mas não me leve a mal: é que hoje talvez tenha sido o novo dia mais cheio da minha vida — explicou Dipper por fim, quando pôde voltar a falar.

— Tudo bem — amaciou Cipher com compreensão. — Vamos descansar hoje.

Bill desceu da cama por um momento para recolher a calça do chão e vesti-la. Depois voltou para o colchão, pegando o espaço disponível à esquerda de Dipper. Do outro lado da janela-mirante, a paisagem vibrava convidativa, quase tirando completamente o sono dos dois.

A atenção de Bill se focalizou em alguma parte do céu, longe da lua, e ele fez uma expressão rara em sua face: a de inspiração.

— Dipper... — murmurou.

— Sim?

— Eu já te contei do porquê ter te dado a marca de nascença na hora de te criar, e por que dos seis dedos ao Stanford?

Dipper sacudiu a cabeça num não, sem virar para o outro. Cipher passou um braço sobre a cintura dele, restringindo Dipper na posição de conchinha.

— Deixe-me ensinar um truque que eu usava quando ainda tinha o Poder. Foque a magia nos seus olhos, e olhe para lá. — Apontou para uma certa direção no céu. O olhar de Dipper seguiu no que ele ainda se acomodava no travesseiro. Fez como Bill pediu e logo, logo começou a reparar em algumas luzes que antes estavam camufladas de vista por uma densa camada de magia.

Eram poucas estrelas. Familiares.

— Aquilo é o que eu estou pensando? — Dipper arriscou.

— Sim — confortou Bill. — Na verdade, existem mais alguns astros no céu do Mindscape. Seis estrelas da Ursa Maior. Time Baby a esconde de todos usando a magia dele. Ele me dizia que era “humano demais” para o gosto dele. Por alguma razão ele detestava tudo que fosse terráqueo. As seis estrelinhas inspiraram os seis dedos de Stanford; o formato, a sua marca de nascença. Vocês sempre foram complementares, até mesmo quando eu os criava. Por milênios, vocês dois foram, de um jeito ou de outro, a ponte que me ligava deste mundo à Terra.

As palavras mergulharam fundo em Dipper e tocaram em cada aresta e vértice do seu corpo.

— Bill... — Dipper chamegou, já extremamente grogue de sonolência.

— Sim?

— Essa foi a coisa mais linda que já ouvi você dizer.

Antes que pudesse ver o sorriso realizado de Cipher, Dipper pegou no sono.

*

Dipper estava sonhando.

Sonhava que ainda tinha os seus sete anos de idade, um garotinho. Porém, ele não corria e brincava animado pelos subúrbios californianos asfaltados, mas sim num bucólico gramado salpicado de margaridas majestosas.

Eram as colinas de Gravity Falls. O sol se punha na linha do horizonte. Na sua mão pequena e rechonchuda tinha enrolado um barbante branco, que subia e subia céu afora até se ligar com um balão hélio vermelho que flutuava bem lá longe.

Por algum motivo, Dipper desejou muito que o balão estivesse mais próximo dele. E, assim, corria impaciente na direção que o vento empurrava o balão, e frustrava-se quando via que não gerava nenhum efeito, e sua distância dele nunca terminava.

Então, de repente, o barbante sumiu com um passe de mágica. E o balão que já estava longe, mas agora sem ter onde se fixar, se afastou do garotinho até desaparecer de vez nas nuvens.

Dipper esteve tão preocupado com o balão, que se esquecera da corda.

O balão só poderia ser alcançado se também existisse o fio.

O ensinamento de Bill valsou ao redor de Dipper, cavalgando na ventania: _Uma coisa precisa da outra para acontecer. Duas forças opostas precisam aprender a coexistir para gerar o terceiro fator._

Nesse mesmo segundo, despertou.

O suor tinha escorrido do seu corpo e atravessado o colchão. Mas fazia tanto frio que Dipper teve de sentar quando acordou, unindo as pernas dobradas sobre o seu peito.

— Desculpa ter deixado a janela aberta — Bill disse imediatamente.

Dipper quicou de susto sobre o colchão, constrangido de ser visto recém-acordado de um pesadelo, com a respiração ruidosa e seu cacoete de roer as unhas até se acalmar.

Lá fora, o céu da noite ainda arroxeava a paisagem, o vento eclodia pra dentro do quarto e ao redor da cama. Bill se espichou à parede mais próxima para tocá-la sem sair de debaixo das cobertas. Assim que fez, a janela se recolheu e a parede voltou a ser selada. De repente, tudo voltou a fazer muito silêncio, tanto que até desconsertou Dipper.

— Quanto tempo dormi? Já passou a noite toda? Time Baby não voltou com o relógio pro dia?

— Não, você só esteve dormindo por uma hora e pouco.

Dipper deu a Cipher uma expressão de “como você poderia saber disso?”.

— Eu estive acordado. Não consigo dormir — revelou e deu de ombros, lendo a mente de Dipper com a precisão misteriosa de um vidente.

Dipper suspirou e, aproveitando que Bill já oferecia o ombro para ele chorar, deitou a cabeça no espaço vago no pescoço do loiro.

— Tive um pesadelo. — Até ele mesmo se impressionou com o que saía de sua boca. Dipper não era o tipo de pessoa que contava dos seus sonhos para outras. Para ele, ficar ansioso por causa de um conceito mental abstrato muitas vezes era levado como sinal de fraqueza, principalmente na época em que seus pais repetiram até convencê-lo de que Charlie não passava de um amigo imaginário.

Mas tinha que reconhecer de que, naquele momento, Bill Cipher seria a única pessoa no mundo inteiro que poderia ao menos um pouco entender sua situação e não o julgar.

— Quer falar sobre?

Dipper meditou.

— Acho que sim. Na verdade, não é muito bem um sonho. É mais como uma lembrança com embelezamentos de sonho.

— Sei como são.

— Eu tenho essa lembrança recorrente de quando eu ainda era um menino às vezes. Meus pais tinham levado eu e minha irmã num circo que estava passando a temporada em Piedmont. Eu não era o tipo de criança que achava sair divertido, mas, por algum motivo, naquele dia fiquei absolutamente fixado com os balões de gás hélio que vendiam na entrada. Acho que eu nunca tinha visto aquilo antes, e pra minha cabeça de sete anos era um choque saber que tinha como fazer coisas como um balão flutuarem. Acho que fiquei entretido em pensar no funcionamento e lógica deles ou algo assim. Enfim, depois de muito insistir, minha mãe finalmente decidiu me dar o balão, eu ganhei o vermelho. Lembro do vendedor da banca amarrando bem o barbante no meu pulso e dizendo “tem que tomar cuidado com esse, é o mais bonito que tem, não vá perdê-lo”. — Dipper sorria de leve com a boca _e_ os olhos, como se finalmente reparando o quão trivial era. — Prometi aos meus pais e ao vendedor que iria tomar cuidado e depois de um tempo me afastei do picadeiro, entrei num bosque próximo e sai correndo atrás do balão, achando que poderia pegá-lo ou chegar mais perto dele se corresse muito rápido. Não entendi de cara que era só puxar o cordão para conseguir o que eu queria. Eu me esqueci do mais óbvio. O fio desamarrou do meu braço e o vento levou o balão embora. Dez minutos depois os meus pais me encontraram chorando, perdido no meio da floresta. Acho que a promessa que fiz a eles e a mim mesmo, de que não poderia perder algo tão lindo, e perceber que eu nunca mais veria aquele mesmo balão de novo na minha vida mexeram um pouco comigo. E a bronca de preocupação que os meus pais me deram ajudou menos ainda. — Suspirou, e seu olhar voltou a se perder em algum canto escuro do quarto. — Só sei que a partir daí eu comecei a repreender qualquer minha de correr atrás de algo que eu queria. Nunca falei disso pra ninguém, mas acho que foi esse acontecimento que iniciou tudo.

— Iniciou tudo o quê? — questionou Bill, cuidadoso.

— A minha tendência de autossabotagem.

A testa de Bill se inclinou um pouco para o colchão, quebrando o contato visual para conseguir se interiorizar.

— Sei que é bobo, mas acho que isso me atrasa um pouco até hoje. — Olhou para Bill, remendando um olhar no outro. — Tenho medo de ficar perdido naquela floresta assustadora de novo. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu também quero _muito_ o balão. Entende?

— Mas hoje isso aconteceria diferente, Dipper — contornou Bill, penetrando no raciocínio metafórico de Pines. — Afinal, hoje você saberia o que fazer para conseguir obter o balão. Você passou por muita coisa, Carneirinho. E olha que isso está vindo de alguém que ficou sendo escravizado por quase um trilhão de anos. Eu sei como ninguém o que é se sentir incapaz de agir, de defender o que você acredita e sente. Mas se teve uma coisa também que esses milhares de anos me ensinaram é que não valia à pena.

Dipper fez uma expressão de “falar é fácil”, que desencadeou Bill a responder:

— Por qual outro motivo você acha que eu te paquero tanto assim? Por que acha que eu sempre aproveitava qualquer chance que eu tinha de seduzir e tentar flertar?

O exemplo mexeu tanto com Dipper que ele jurou sentir a visão duplicar.

— Teve um momento em que eu tive que dar um basta e falar “foda-se a Guarda, foda-se Time Baby” para criar um Índigo – _dois_ ainda por cima! Eu não queria mais aquela vida. Então fiz o necessário: fui contra o que o resto da minha sociedade me mandava fazer.

— Você acha que devo assumir um compromisso – uma _vida_ — com Stanford caso ele ainda sentisse o mesmo por mim? — Dipper não acreditou que tinha dito aquilo, mas se parabenizou mentalmente por conseguir ter falado em voz alta.

— Se é isso que te separa de ser alguém feliz consigo mesmo... sim. Você é uma ótima pessoa, Dipper. Não estaria onde está se não fosse. _Eu_ não estaria aqui se te achasse uma boa pessoa.

Era a primeira vez que Dipper tinha aquela conversa com alguém diretamente. Nunca conseguia falar sobre sua paixão polêmica sem ter que dar piruetas ao redor da questão central. E Bill, por mais que o último, era a única pessoa que poderia ouvir. Afinal, não tinha sido criado no mesmo mundo que Dipper, não tinha concepções de laços familiares nem de morais duvidosas muito bem definidas.

— Mas eu também amo você assim como amo ele.

— Então por que você não namora nós dois? O que impede nós três de ficamos juntos?

O coração de Dipper parou de bater. Tinha oficialmente deixado Bill ultrapassar mais aquela outra camada. No fim, no fim, à raiz da sua alma. Finalmente, ele tinha chegado ali. Naquela possibilidade. Aquela que ele já tinha cogitando há um tempo, mas que tinha medo de nomear em voz alta até mesmo dentro dos seus pensamentos.

— Talvez seja porque eu sinta que esse possa ser um novo tabu em cima de outro tabu. — Os ombros de Dipper caíram.

Bill deu um risinho delicado e encorajador. — E quando a sua vida foi alguma vez normal, Dipper? Não foi você mesmo que disse isso hoje mais cedo? Foi amigo de infância de um garoto de outra dimensão. Passou a sua pré-adolescência investigando e caçando criaturas sobrenaturais em Gravity Falls. Salvou o mundo pela primeira vez aos 12 anos. Salvou pela segunda aos 23. Esse é quem você é! E você não tem culpa das coisas ruins que vieram com isso.

— Parece que nasci na realidade errada.

— Pois é. E é por isso que te amo.

Dipper virou o rosto na direção oposta com pressa, temendo que a iluminação vermelha do quarto não fosse o bastante para camuflar o vermelho que florescia sob seu rosto. Bill esticou um braço e traçou o indicador no queixo dele. — Ei — ele disse, trazendo o rosto de Dipper de volta para o seu. — Não quero que você esconda de mim o que sente nunca mais, ouviu bem? Não quero que se sinta culpado pelo o que você não tem controle sobre. E também quero que sejamos honestos assim um com o outro sempre. Vamos prometer: sem mais segredos?

Dipper tinha certeza de que fazia a cara mais apaixonada da sua vida. E parecia demais, porque até Bill disfarçou-se ao retrucar com: — Que é? Sou mortal agora. Tenho _uma_ vida só pra aproveitar, não quero desperdiçá-la andando em círculos. — Não foi o bastante para que ele diminuísse o clima que subia entre os dois. O defeito de Bill era ainda não saber totalmente como ser humano. Poderia fugir de um assunto ou disfarçá-lo com perfeição quando era uma forma geométrica, mas não quando tinha um corpo, complexo, cheio de hormônios e sentimentos imprevisíveis, caras e trejeitos que deduravam toda a honestidade que Bill poderia dar. Essa era a real beleza que Dipper via em Bill: A forma com que ele era mais transparente do que qualquer outro humano legítimo que conhecera. A forma com que ele era o seu maior mistério, e ao mesmo tempo um dos mais fáceis de solucionar.

Mas tinha uma coisa na qual ainda não estava completamente transparente:

— O que nós somos, Charlie? — Dipper perguntou mesmo que retoricamente, criando coragem até conseguir levar sua mão até a bochecha de Bill. Por debaixo de sua palma, Dipper sentiu o músculo da mandíbula de Cipher tensionar. Os olhos do demônio se iluminaram, indulgentes à influência do toque.

— Somos uma coisa _única_ — Cipher ronronou a melhor resposta do mundo e roçou seus lábios na palma aberta de Dipper. — E extremamente delicada. — Sua boca ia descendo à medida que ele falava. — E extremamente _linda_. — Finalmente chegando ao pulso, depositou o beijo sob a veia saltada de Dipper. — Ficamos tanto tempo brincando de gato e rato que não sabemos mais parar.

— Mas tem uma coisa que eu não saberia fazer naquela época.

Bill franziu o cenho. — O quê?

— Isso.

Dipper pressionou seus lábios contra os de Bil. Daquela vez, ambos corresponderam. Estava fadado a acontecer. Desde a primeira vez em que Dipper vira Bill no Exílio, o jeito com o que seu coração palpitava já denunciava que um beijo aconteceria mais cedo do que tarde.

A mão que Bill colocou na lombar de Dipper silenciou o raciocínio do garoto, fazendo Pines se lembrar de viver no presente. Saboreava o gosto de Bill – o quão doce e nostálgico era, como chupar de novo uma bala da sua época de infância. Mandava Dipper de volta para o melhor que o seu passado ofereceu, e fazia-o se arrepiar com o melhor que o futuro ainda ofereceria. Segurou Bill nos ombros, pedindo-o para levar com calma – queria mais, claro, mas também não queria que aquilo terminasse tão rápido.

Bill mordiscou o lábio inferior de Dipper por um segundo a mais do que o adequado, e um arrepio foi do peito à virilha de Mason. Um gemido escorregou da sua boca. O muro entre os dois virou fumaça, nublado como o juízo de Pines.

— Fica de frente pra mim — Bill quebrou o beijo por um segundo para arfar. Dipper obedeceu. Com as mãos fechadas em volta dos dois punhos de Pines, Bill deitou-o na cama, segurando os braços por cima da cabeça enquanto se joelhava acima de Dipper. — Eu te quero assim... — cochichou, a voz melada.

Com a ponta do nariz, Bill percorreu o corpo de Dipper até chegar à borda da camiseta e levantá-la. Ajudou Pines a se livrar da parte de cima e voltou a deslizar sobre o seu peito exposto. Sua pele, fria; aroma, enxofre e terra, mas suave, acalmando a pressa de Bill como se fosse de camomila. Bill desenhou uma trilha de beijos do umbigo ao pescoço de Dipper, e, depois, fez o caminho de volta, parando com os lábios salivados no pelo inferior, passeando pelo caminho da felicidade de Pines.

Dessa vez, Bill puxa o elástico e abaixa a cueca do outro para continuar sua expedição. A mente de Dipper se abstraí, ficando melhor do que uma tela de Dalí, e ele se transforma numa nuvem de sensações, retalhos de memória e sílabas de sentimento. Bill é o pincel, preenchendo cada espacinho em branco na alma de Dipper.

Quando finalmente conseguiu voltar ao seu estado racional, Dipper notou que a boca de Bill já estava em volta do seu volume. Antes que já estivesse a pronto de se perder novamente, Dipper puxou Bill de volta pra cima, alinhando rosto com rosto.

— Bill — murmurou, a voz soando açucarada.

— Que foi? — atendeu, com a língua levemente esfregando-se acima do seu próprio lábio inferior, como se também pudesse saborear do açúcar na boca de Dipper.

— Eu não sei se... — Uma pancada de constrangimento amassou o pulmão de Dipper. — Não sei se posso ir até o _final_ hoje, entende? Mas te quero, Bill. Te quero _muito_.

— Tudo bem. — Bill assentiu, a resposta saindo aos pedaços enquanto ele tentava manter o fôlego.

— Poderíamos fazer outra coisa.

Bill uniu suas sobrancelhas e, por um segundo, pareceu vasculhar por uma ideia.

— Tipo assim?

Com a calça já um pouco abaixada, Bill esfregou a ponta do seu volume contra o de Dipper. A sensação gerou um arrepio em Dipper.

_Frottage_. Nunca tinha tentado aquilo antes. Era algo que parecia distante demais para ele, como se fosse uma lenda urbana pornô que sua imaginação houvera adotado com o passar dos anos e da dupla puberdade que teve.

— Há uma primeira vez pra tudo — disse Dipper.

— Perfeito — concordou Bill, com um sorriso excitadamente perverso, os lábios estalando de tão molhados.

Curvou-se para beijar mais Dipper. Enquanto se amassam contra o outro, uma mistura de suor, saliva e calor, Cipher se afastou um pouco para confessar:

— Eu senti tanta falta sua.

Bill entrelaçou os dedos com os de Dipper. O sangue bombeava dentro dos ouvidos de Pines. Aquele mundo pareceu congelar sua trajetória por um instante, e Dipper deixou-se admirar o perfeito estrago. Deixou-se sumir completamente, sentindo ainda viva aquela sua versão mais antiga, de quando ele tinha 14 anos na realidade passada e perdera sua virgindade com Stanford – com a paisagem ao redor deles imortalizada em uma de suas fotografias mentais. Era como ter toda aquela singularidade de volta, só que com outra pessoa. A lua filtrada pelos rubis enegrecia e envermelhava o quarto com um banho de linhas de luz, um traço em específico deslizando pra cima e pra baixo sobre o nariz de Cipher à medida em que ele ia e voltava sobre Dipper, criando prazer entre os pares de perna.

— Também senti saudades — respondeu. Não poderia ser mais verdade. E só naquela noite, especialmente agora, Bill tinha lhe dado o que ninguém havia sido capaz de lhe dar há anos:

_Esperança_.

De que as coisas ficariam bem independente do que ocorresse. De que havia uma saída linda para o dilema de Dipper, mesmo que esta não fosse exatamente um atalho. De que, diferente do que ele passara anos acreditando, haviam, sim, muitas pessoas ainda dispostas a ficar do seu lado.

— Não vou mais ficar longe de você. — Bill desenrolou-se feito um novelo de lã que descarrilhava ladeira abaixo, suas emoções empesteando o ambiente numa onda quase de magia. A Ursa Maior coçou na testa de Dipper.

— Oh, Bill. _Disso_ , eu tenho total certeza.

Dipper viu o brilho azulado da sua marca de nasçenca refletir na testa suada de Cipher. Desde sempre, ele havia sido diferente. Do berço, já era fadado àquela vida incomum, cheia de mistérios e possibilidades assustadores de que às vezes nem ele mesmo sabia.

Afinal, estava espiritualmente conectado àquelas duas outras pessoas únicas.

Bill. Ford.

Os dois opostos se coexistindo para gerar o equilíbrio.

Suas mãos agora livres se apertaram em volta da cintura de Charlie, como se tivessem medo de que Bill sumisse de novo ao menos que bem segurado, medo de que Bill voltasse a ser apenas um personagem imaginário, uma miragem estonteante do seu passado. O corpo de Bill passou a tencionar. Uma coceira gelada se acumulava sob a virilha de Dipper, ameaçando uma explosão.

— Tô quase... — gemeu Dipper, tentando usar sua mão trêmula para se sustentar no peito de Bill.

Entretanto, Bill a afastou e deitou-se mais em Dipper, mordendo seu lábio e provocando maior fricção entre os dois. Seu hálito quente e molhado enroscou-se na orelha de Dipper. Bill foi da sua boca até seu pescoço, silenciando os próprios gemidos ao pressionar a língua na artéria saltada da sua clavícula, e depois nos seus mamilos. Mesmo sem abrir a boca, Dipper soube que Cipher também estava perto. Reconhecia ainda o jeito que sua costela que contraía, a velocidade com que sua carne se comprimia a dele, a força concentrada com o que fechava os olhos.

Os dois deixaram escapulir um gemido estranhamente sincronizado, que pareceu fundir os dois. Foi só depois que as pernas pararam de tremer, que Dipper reparou no líquido que escorria do seu umbigo à cada lado da cintura, empoçando nos lençóis. As unhas de Cipher estavam cravadas nas coxas de Mason, deixando marcas pontiagudas e extensos vergões na carne. Ofegavam, com suas bocas ainda pairando próximas, como se tentassem oferecer ar uma para a outra.

Debruçaram-se sobre o colchão, incapazes de falar mais nada dentro dos próximos trinta segundos.

— Eu estava mesmo precisando disso — ofegou Dipper.

— Sabia que estava. — Dipper conseguia ver o sorriso metido de Bill mesmo sem olhar para seu rosto. Ele já tinha aquele tom de voz, exclusivo à presunção. — Quer fazer de novo? — perguntou, com uma risada constrangida, duplamente sardônico e sedutor.

Dipper o acompanhou no riso. Em seguida, passou o braço ao redor da cintura de Bill e puxou-o de volta para si. — Vem cá — mimoseou, plantando mais um beijo demorado nos lábios dele.

Um feixe de luz azul cortou o quarto, quebrando a normalidade avermelhada do luar e os cristais. Dipper abre os olhos e o seu coração começa a martelar contra o seu pulmão. Sem ar de novo. Porque, na parede oposta a eles, raízes de energia azul se alastravam e um novo painel mágico começara a abrir uma tela na parede.

Com o antebraço, Dipper afastou Bill com o susto. — Bill! — gaguejou.

Bill virou o rosto, já identificando o tom alarmado de Dipper, pronto para reagir.

— O que é isso? — perguntou Bill, de boca aberta.

— Aconteceu comigo ontem — Dipper apressou. — Foi quando eu te vi no Exílio.

— A nossa conexão Índigo. — Então os olhos dele se esbugalharam, perplexos ao descobrir que: — Será que termos ficado íntimos desse jeito agora meio que... _despertou_ isso de novo?

Os ombros de Dipper já tremiam de apreensão. — Você acha que... vai me mostrar o F...

Suas palavras sumiram assim que a janela da magia clareou, definindo um cenário: um campo aberto; entre as longas lâminas de grama alta, margaridas reluziam com suas pétalas brancas e miolos amarelos e brilhantes como gemas; na linha do horizonte, árvores se espichavam, fatiando o sol poente em várias secções. Eram _pinheiros_.

A barra de um jaleco entrou pela quina da imagem, acompanhada de grossas botas que amassavam a relva de acordo com o que ele andava. A ponta vermelha de um suéter escapava pela manga longa do sobretudo.

Dipper achou que iria morrer.

As colinas veraneais de Gravity Falls. E, entre sua paisagem bucólica, Stanford Pines passeava tranquilamente.

“Que _merda_ é essa?”

Quando já ocupava grande parte do feed, de costas para os seus dois observadores chocados, Ford fez um aceno. Estava chamando alguém de fora do enquadramento para se aproximar.

_Ele não estava sozinho._

“ _Que merda é essa?!_ ”

Bill batia freneticamente o pé no chão feito um cão ansioso.

Na janela dimensional, feito um telão de tv, que ele e Bill assistiam como se fossem torcedores vendo um campeonato, apareceu o companheiro de Ford.

Era Dipper.

Um _novo_ , _segundo_ Dipper. Ainda com sua aparência de 12 anos, aquele de colete de pesca, boné da Cabana do Mistério, e meias ¾ espichadas até o topo das canelas lisas e brancas.

“Não. Pode. Ser.”

Aquele segundo Dipper abraçou Ford, que correspondeu.

— Bill... — lamuriou o primeiro. Bill virou os olhos espantados para Dipper, pálido. — Me segura. Vou cair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo foi um prato cheio pras BillDip shippers, né?


End file.
